Reborn! Awards
by Cerulean Crown
Summary: The biggest event in REBORN! timeline, REBORN! Awards, was about to take place. Please vote your choices via review or personal messages. Eleventh and Twelfth chapter: Special Program. Belated Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!
1. Live from the Red Carpet!

**Disclaimers:** If we owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn, we will make Reborn x Luche hint to be more obvious.

**Warnings:** hint of slashes, OOC, crack, bad grammars, and randomness

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 1: Live from the Red Carpet!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tonight, Great Court of Mafia's front yard totally packed with people from various ages, jobs, and genders. No, something terrible did not happen. Well, at least Sawada Tsunayoshi still alive, Byakuran was defeated, and the Shimon agreed to sign up the peace treaty. Those people who crowded in the front yard consisted of not only mafias, but also fans (mainly girls, though there were also boys), paparazzi, various TV channels' reporters, and the Vindice, who was hired to secure the place.

What happened in the Mansion actually? Did the scandal between Dino Cavallone and Hibari Kyouya finally leaking to the public and they were discussing whether they should approve their relationship or not? That could explain the presence of fans, paparazzis, and reporters, but that does not explain the fans' joyous cheers.

"YAMAMOTO! DAISUKI!"

"TUNA-CHAN, MARRY ME!"

"HIBARI! HIBARI! PLEASE BITE ME TO DEATH!"

"WE LOVE GOKKYUN!"

Thus, after the narrator asked one of the reporters, we found out that the biggest event in REBORN! timeline, REBORN! Awards, was about to take place. Those people came to cheer on their favorite characters and watches how the event will run. For now, let us see one of the REBORN! characters who had stepped onto the red carpet and currently talking to a camera.

"Kufufu. Hello, you're still watching Mafioso Channel, and I'm, Rokudou Mukuro, going to guide you for the next one hour in the special program: 'Live from the Red Carpet!' while waiting for the primary event, REBORN! Awards, to begin," Mukuro said in front of the camera.

The fans squealed like crazy when they saw him. "KYAAAAAAAAA! MUKURO-SAMA! WE HAIL MUKURO-SAMA!"

To this, Mukuro smiled and blew a kiss at them, causing many to fall on the ground, fainting and nosebleeding thanks to his powerful pheromone.

He laughed at that reaction. "Oya, oya…everyone is so energetic tonight…kufufu. I guess it's expected, because they are anticipating their favorites to win lots and lots of awards, yes?"

As an answer, the crowd cheered loudly, and they once again screamed their favorite character's names before the Vindice calmed down the situation.

"Alright, because it seems that some people had arrived, let's begin the interview session. Let's see who came…oh, it's Tsunayoshi-kun and…oya," Mukuro's eyes narrowed with amusement as he saw the one who accompanied his boss, "he's with his great-great-great grandfather..."

The fans went all hysterical when they saw Giotto and Tsunayoshi walked on the red stage. They were wearing their formal mafia boss attire—black mantle over tuxedo. Mukuro approached them, stopping the two from entering the main building.

"Kufufu…hello, Tsunayoshi-kun. You're not with your loyal dog today?" the host asked, pointing his microphone at Tsunayoshi.

Sweatdropping mentally, Tsunayoshi replied, "Mukuro, Gokudera-kun is not a dog, and yes, he's not with me today. Bianchi showed up right before we're going to come here and, well…he fainted. Yamamoto is taking care of him now."

"Ah…healing with the power of love, huh?" Mukuro commented, smiling as he heard the fans behind them cheering **"**YAMAGOKU! YAMAGOKU IS THE BEST!" loudly.

Unfortunately (or fortunately?) our little Tuna here didn't understand what the fans meant and gave Mukuro a questioning look, demanding an explanation. Mukuro, however, ignored him because explaining the term would waste a lot of time.

"Back to topic…why is he with you?" Mukuro asked, didn't care that he sounded so rude just now.

Giotto narrowed his eyes at the question. "Do you have a problem with me coming here with Tsunayoshi?"

"Yes. You're supposed to be dead."

"That's in Amano's script. I, along with the other Vongola Bosses are perfectly fine and we can pretty much beat you up if you dare to lay a finger on Tsunayoshi."

Tsunayoshi smiled apologetically. "Sorry, he's a bit overprotective. By the way, aren't you supposed to interview and asks us about our opinion regarding this event…?"

"Oh, you're right, thank you for reminding me, Tsunayoshi-kun," Mukuro gave the boy a seductive smile and reached out to touch his chin, but Giotto wrapped his arm around Tsunayoshi protectively while glaring at the blue haired guy.

"Just do your work, you wicked illusionist."

"Kufufu. I could have say the same thing about your Mist Guardian. Anyway… what's your opinion, Tsunayoshi-kun and Primo? Do you think you'll win any awards?"

"Well…we don't even know whether our names included into any categories yet, but…I hope I at least get one award," Tsunayoshi beamed. He truly wished he won an award. After all, Reborn had threatened him that if he don't get at least one award, he have to undergo a hellish training.

"As for me…I wish I can win the Best Vongola Boss," Giotto replied.

"Eh? Really? Such category exists?"

"Yes, Reborn told me. There are also Best Leader, Best Vongola Guardians, Best Character Song, Best—"

"Alright, alright. Now, please come into the building and sit before someone else takes the most comfortable seat," Mukuro pushed them to enter the building, before he began looking for more attendees. "Let's see…now we have, ah, my cute Chrome and the ladies!"

Chrome, Kyoko, and Haru had arrived. Male fans cheered their names, while many female fans gave them cold stares. Nevertheless, the three ignored those crazed people and approached Mukuro, who was waving at them.

"Good evening, Mukuro-sama," Chrome smiled shyly.

"Kufufu. Good evening, Chrome, and you girls. Thank you for accompanying her to this event," Mukuro said to the other two.

"It's nothing, Mukuro-san. We're Chrome-chan's friends, after all," Kyoko remarked, followed by affirmative nod from Haru.

"Anyway, I see all of you are wearing matching clothes again. Did you go to buy them today?

Once again, the light brown haired girl decided to answer for her friends. "Yes, we just received the invitations today, so we quickly hunt around Namimori to find nice outfits. What do you think, Mukuro-san? Do we look good in it?"

"Verily. Nothing beat friendly, cheerful ladies with adorable smiles like the three of you."

Chrome blushed darker at the complient. "Thank you, Mukuro-sama."

"Kufufu…by the way, I don't see the little kids with you."

"I-Pin-chan said she'll come with her Master, so we leave her. As for Lambo-chan…He ate too many grapes and got a terrible stomachache, so maybe he won't be able to come at all," and again, Kyoko answered.

By this point, Haru decided to ask the host. "By the way, Mukuro-san, has Reborn-chan arrived? Haru need to discuss something with him."

"The Arcobaleno isn't here yet. But why you—oh, that's right, you're going to be the MC of the Awards along with him later, eh?" Mukuro smirked.

"Yes! Haru preferred to host the event with Kyoko-chan or Chrome-chan, but the producer paired Haru with Reborn-chan again…but it doesn't matter! Haru is very excited to work with Reborn-chan again!" Haru chimed, oblivious that Mukuro gave him a weird look.

"…Kufufu. Well, rather than waiting here, you can go inside and find a place to wait for him. Enjoy, ladies."

They nodded and walked together into the building. Before Mukuro could look around to find more people to interview, the fans had cheered once more, almost deafening. The loud shout that followed after made Mukuro regretted his decision to accept this job.

"! BE QUIET, *BEEP*!"

However, instead of following his command, the fans (mostly girls) decided to cheer louder while calling out for his name. Squalo growled, giving up and marched forward, walking behind Xanxus, who seemed a bit annoyed because the scums wouldn't shut up. Levi and Lussuria were following not too far behind them. They were, of course, greeted by a smiling Mukuro.

"Hello, Varias!" he began, "I see some of your members aren't here, with my useless student included in the missing list. Where are they?"

Knowing that his team mates wouldn't be generous enough to answer Mukuro's question, Lussuria spoke, "Fufu~ Mammy is with Bel-chan, of course, so did Franny, but…"

"But?"

"Bel-chan's brother came and tried to coax Franny to go with him to this place. They're still quarelling in the headquarter, I guess~"

Xanxus scoffed. "They better not destroying the *beep*ing mansion…"

"…kufufu. But I see you're in a good mood, Xanxus," Mukuro commented dryly. Yes, he could see the difference between a PMS-ing Xanxus and a happy-go-lucky Xanxus. Which is very hard to tell, but not so difficult for a mind master like Mukuro.

"CHE! HE'S JUST HAPPY BECAUSE THE LATEST SHIPMENT OF FIRST-CLASS VODKA THAT HE ORDERED A MONTH AGO FINALLY ARRIVED TODAY AND HE GOT TO TASTE IT A BIT BEFORE HE CAME HERE!" Squalo retorted.

Just then, Levi decided to butt into the conversation. "Don't shout close to the Boss' ears!

"SHUT UP, YOU *beep*! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HE DID TO ME BECAUSE THE SHIPMENT CAME LATE!

"Arere~ Squ-chan, Levi-chan, don't fight here, please~!" Lussuria pleaded, moving oh-so-gaily as he stepped up between Squalo and Levi to separate the two.

On the other hand, Xanxus decided to simply leave his subordinates and entered the building. The other three were too busy arguing with each other that they didn't realize their dear boss had disappeared from the red carpet. Mukuro, tired hearing their curses and aware that bloods will be shed soon, finally decided to stop them by announcing,

"Instead of fighting in front of the crowds, I think you should follow your boss. He dumped you guys.

And it was successful. All three of them stopped their cusses and looked around, finally noticing that Xanxus truly had leave them.

"BOSS! DON'T LEAVE ME!" and there he goes, running into the building to look for his beloved boss.

"VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII! GET BACK HERE, YOU PARASOL FREAKS!" and another one retreated into the building as well.

"Muu~! Don't leave me alone, guys! Well, bye bye, Rokudou Mukuro~!" Lussuria gave Mukuro a wink before he too followed his comrades into the building, leaving a shocked and trembling Mukuro.

"…this is the first time in my whole life a *beep* winked at me…" Mukuro cursed quietly, but not quiet enough to be heard by everyone. "Back to business, I forgot to ask them about their opinions on this event…kufufu. Oh well…next we have—" he turned around to see who had arrived "—ah, here comes the couple that we'd been expecting!"

Fans cheered loudly, some melted on their respective place when Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato walked on the stage. Yamamamoto waved at his fans, gaining more cheers, while Gokudera scoffed, but earned equally loud squeals.

Mukuro stopped them on their tracks and smiled his usual grin. "Hey, hey, you two…wait a second. Let me interview you a bit, will you?"

"Tch, make it quick!" the bomber hissed. He looked around warily, though he tried his best not to be so obvious.

"Scared of Bianchi appearing out of nowhere?"

Gokudera glared at him, but he reluctantly nodded.

"Well, hi, Mukuro. Long time no see. You're hosting the Red Carpet event?" Yamamoto asked, smiling widely as he always did.

"…obviously. By the way, I heard from Tsunayoshi-kun that you accompanied Gokudera-kun while he fainted upon seeing his sister? You're so…lovey-dovey."

Gokudera was about to object, but Yamamoto's answer made him jaws dropped. "Of course!"

Fans (that consisted of fujoshi and fudanshi) squealed loudly, and once again repeated chorus of "YAMAGOKU! WE LOVE YAMAGOKU!". Mukuro was sure that everyone in the building could hear their yells. Thankfully, the Vindice's presence immediately shut their mouth, if not reduced the volume to an acceptable loudness(?).

Gokudera took this chance to whack Yamamoto's head upside down. "Baka! You make it sounded weird! And you, Mukuro, don't phrase it that way!"

"But it's true, is it not? Most of the time, if you're not with Tsunayoshi-kun, the two of you will hang out together," said host stated innocently.

"That's just because this idiot won't leave me alone!"

"Maa, Gokudera…you were the one who looked like a lost puppy and asked me to accompany you and—" the rest of Yamamoto's story was unheard because Gokudera covered his mouth with his hand and dragged the naïve baseball freak into the building, all the while cursing lowly.

"Oi, oi! I'm not done yet!" Mukuro sighed. "Well, let's look for more victims—I mean, invitees, kufufu."

Just as he said that, a long limousine stopped at the end of red carpet. Mukuro had a feeling about who would came out of the flashy vehicle, and he was right. Walking out of the limousine was none other than Dino Cavallone, and guess what, he wasn't alone! Yes, he accompanied by his dear uncute pupil, Hibari Kyouya.

Mukuro's mismatched eyes gleamed when he stared back at Hibari. Tonfas pulled out, trident formed, and the metals clang. Most of the fans who loved the epic rivalry between the two cheered once again, this time rooting for their favorite character to win this little duel. Sadly, Dino had to interrupt them by grabbing Hibari's arm.

"Kyouya! I told you not to fight anyone here!" Dino chided him, though it was obvious that Hibari didn't care. "You too, Mukuro! Don't accept Kyouya's challenge so easily!"

"Kufufu. I never turn down any challenges shoved at my face," although he said that, Mukuro replaced his trident with microphone once again. "Alright, because I have to do this…what's your comment of this event? Do you think you'll win any awards?"

Dino smiled and nodded. "I'm excited, of course! This is the first time something like this occurred in mafia world. As for Kyouya…"

"I hate crowdings. I'm here just because this herbivore and the baby promised that they'll fight me if I attend the event," Hibari stated dryly.

"But, we hope that we'll at least win Best Buddy Award together!" Dino added enthusiastically.

"Oya? I don't think that you two can be grouped as 'buddy'," Mukuro smirked. "Hibari himself never really treats you as a proper tutor, let alone a buddy."

At once, gloomy rain clouds showered above Dino, camouflaging his depressed tears. Mukuro chuckled in amusement at the reaction. Hibari sighed and decided to sneak away into the building, tired of all the stupid interview and wanted to find a comfortable seat. In the end, Romario and a few Cavallone subordinates had to drag their beloved boss into the building.

"Oya, oya. Thirty minutes to go until I'm freed from this tiring job…and oya, look what we have here," Mukuro chuckled as he saw the next group who came. "The Arcobalenos!"

Many fans welcomed the group with a loud cheer, repeating their favorite Arcobaleno names over and over. Most of the girls swoon over Reborn and Skull, because they looked utterly charming in their adult form. Luce was there as well, and we could see Yuni walking happily between her grandmother and Reborn.

"May I interview you for a bit, dear Arcobalenos?" the host greeted them, slight hint of bitterness detected from his words.

"Sure, we'd love to," Luce smiled warmly, exuding aura of motherliness despite the fact that she stood before a dangerous criminal.

"Kufufu. Thank you. So…wait, not all of you are here," Mukuro counted, noticing that a few of them were missing. "Where is Aria, Viper and…Fon, was it?"

Lal Mirch sighed. "Aria will come here with Gamma and her subordinates. Viper was going to come with Belphegor, but he told me he'll be late because something happened, as for Fon—"

"He argued with Kawahira back there, kora," Colonello grinned as he pointed at a direction.

Mukuro frowned. Yes, he could see the Storm Arcobaleno there, and he was with teen version of I-Pin and Kawahira. They seemed to be in a heated debate, though he couldn't hear it from where he was. Reading through Mukuro's facial expression, Aria explained,

"When we arrived, I-Pin saw Kawahira coming as well, and Fon…well, turned into his 'protective sensei mode' and telling Kawahira to stay away from her."

Right, who would've thought the calm Storm would act that way?

"…Kufufu. Alright then, now, do you think you'll win any awards? Perhaps Best Buddy, or Best Family?" Mukuro pointed his microphone at Luce.

"Yes, we hope we can win an award together. After all, our friendship will never lose to any group."

"How about award for individuals? Any preference?"

"I'll win the award for combatants, kora!" Colonello cheered. He had so much confident that none could rival his combat ability. Except Reborn.

"I'm going to get the Coolest Mafia Award!" Skull smirked. Everyone gave him a weird look when he said that. "What?"

"Cool? You?" Verde rolled his eyes, "You're one of the nominees for Most Annoying Mafia Award."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"How did you know, Verde? Did you hacked into the producer's personal data?" Reborn frowned at the mad scientist.

"Something like that."

"WHAAAAAAAAT! SO IT'S TRUE, REBORN-SENPAI?"

"Hmm…I want to win Cutest Mafia Award!" Yuni giggled.

"You'll surely win, Yuni-chan. I'm sure of it," Luce smiled encouragingly as she patted her granddaughter's shoulder.

"…I see you leaked some information about the awards too," Mukuro gave Reborn a mocking look. "The producer won't be too pleased."

Reborn merely shrugged. He could be careless of what the producer had to say. "Can we go inside now? I have to see Haru."

"Sure. Thank you for your answers."

And with that, the Arcobalenos marched into the building. Mukuro glanced at Fon, I-Pin, and Kawahira who were still arguing. He sighed and intended to stop their stupid fight, when another limousine came. His sly smile returned as he saw his pupil came out, followed by Belphegor, Mammon, and Rasiel. The princes, although showing their usual flashy smile, were obviously uncomfortable walking next to each other although they had the illusionists at their sides.

"Took you long enough, Little One," Mukuro started, "I thought you were killed because the princes were fighting over you. What a popular guy."

"Thank you for your concern and compliment, Master. However, if I'm a popular guy, the producer would give the job to host this red carpet event," Fran said monotonously.

"…kufufu. I don't understand why both of you like him." This comment was, obviously, directed at Bel and Siel.

"Because he's a good partner-in-crime," the older one spoke, still grinning like a Chesire Cat.

"Shishishi! Now, whoever says that he is your partner?"

"Me. Don't you hear me said it a few seconds ago? Or what, you're deaf because of the Lady Shark?"

"You're not even in the Varia."

"We love talking about your bad habits and always make fun of you when we met."

"…do you want to begin the 13th round?"

"Anytime, _fratello_. Ushesheshe!"

"Bel, if you fight here, the Vindice will capture you," Mammon reminded the younger prince. "And Rokudou Mukuro, if you're going to ask me, you have to pay."

Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "What makes you think that I'll ask you questions?"

"Isn't it your job as a host? To interview the attendees about their opinions?"

"Kufufu. Correct, but I have the freedom not to ask you any questions."

"…Muu. You're no fun."

"Master, Mammon-senpai, if you have the time to chit-chat, can you help me over here?"

Mammon and Mukuro turned their head to look at Fran, and they had to restrain themselves from laughing their sorry asses off when they saw what the twins had done to him. They turned him into a human cactus—covering his body with daggers and knives. Snickering, both Bel and Siel admired their newest masterpiece.

"Not bad."

"Quite extravagant."

"Agreed," Mukuro and Mammon nodded affirmatively.

"You guys are the worst," Fran sighed as he began plucking out his thorns—we mean, the sharp blades and threw them randomly. Some of them almost hit the crowd, but instead of yelling in anger, they demanded more knives as some sort of merchandise. Weird fans.

Smiling, Mukuro returned to his host-personality. "Back to topic…how many awards do you think you'll win?"

"I'll win every categories," both princes said at the same time.

"Oya? Where did you get such confidence?"

"Because I'm a Prince," Bel exclaimed.

"Because I'm a King," Rasiel remarked.

"See, Master? They're totally obnoxious, so rather than interviewing them, you better asked me quest—ouch…" more knives pierced through poor Fran's skin.

"As much as I want to continue this interview session with you guys, I think you should enter the building now," Mukuro suggested. "The event will start in…fifteen minutes. Enjoy the show!"

He watched the princes and their favorite illusionists entered the building. Mukuro could've swore he saw bloods leaking from Fran's clothes, but he ignored it. They would surely meet Lussuria inside and that guy will heal him.

"Alright, one last group and we'll retreat to see the situation inside the main hall," Mukuro said to the camera, smiling gently.

However, his smile dropped when he heard the fans cheered a certain name.

"BYAKURAN-SAMAAAAAAAAAA! WE HAIL BYAKURAN-SAMAAAA!"

"Oh Buddha…" Mukuro hissed quietly before he turned around. And he regretted it.

Approaching him from the other end of red carpet was, as mentioned above, Byakuran. He was with the Funeral Wreaths, both Real and Fake. The white haired Boss smiled and waved at his fans, and when his eyes met with Mukuro's mismatched one, he grinned widely.

"Mukuro-kuuuuuuuuuun! Long time no see!" the man chimed, happily glomptackling Mukuro onto the Red Carpet.

More fans cheered at this little scene. Especially the fujoshis. "PINEAPPLE MARSHMALLOW! UKE MUKUROOOO!"

Mukuro's face turned red. Not only because everyone caught him in a very embarrassing position with Byakuran, but they called him uke. Uke! Rokudou Mukuro will never be the receiver end! No, nah-ah, never.

"Get off me, idiot!" Mukuro growled, trying to push Byakuran away. Sadly, he wasn't as powerful as Ryohei or Hibari when it comes to muscle strength, so he was secured tightly in Byakuran's embrace.

"Arere~ Mukuro-kun still as cute as ever, ne~!" Byakuran caressed Mukuro's cheek gently. "I just know it! We'll win the Best Couple Award together!"

"No way! Oi, Kikyou! Get your boss off me!"

Kikyou shook his head. "I was told not to interrupt him."

"Wha—tch! I guess I have no choice…" Mukuro averted his attention to the camera, who still shooting the whole event. "I guess this is the end of my interview session. My fellow hosts, Miura Haru and Reborn, will guide you during the whole awarding event. So, stay tune! I, Rokudou Mukuro, shall excuse myself to take care of this idiot. See you!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

We know we are very bold, writing something like this for our first collaboration. However, we are simply looking for fun and we want to know the fans' enthusiasm of this lovely series. Now, for the next chapter we're going to begin with three awards. The nominees are as follows:

**Best Parent**: Sawada Iemitsu, Sawada Nana, Timoteo, Daniela, Fabio, Simora, Gokudera's mother, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, Luce, Aria

**Most Annoying Mafia**: Skull, Lambo, Gokudera Hayato, Naito Longchamp, Glo Xinia, Levi A Than, Fran, Suzuki Adelheid, Shitt P, Genkishi

**Nicest Character: **Sawada Tsunayoshi, Timoteo, Luce, Aria, Yuni, Reborn, Lanchia, Dino Cavallone, Dokuro Chrome, Yamamoto Takeshi.**  
**

Please vote for your favorite characters via review. You can also suggest an additional category for later chapters. Review as much as you want, we don't really care whether you use anonymous reviews.

**Cerulean Crown, out!**


	2. Parent, Most Annoying, Nicest

**Disclaimers:** Because Hibari hadn't kill Adelheid yet, we assure you that Amano Akira still owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Warnings:** hint of slashes, OOC, crack, bad grammars, and randomness

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 2: Best Parent, Most Annoying, and Nicest Mafia  
**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAKS END**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Once the commercial break ended, the screen showed a view of the Great Court's main hall, where the main event would take place. Hundreds sofa arranged nicely for the attendees, and over one thousand seats prepared for fans so they could watch from the tribunes. The stage was decorated grandly, a bit too flashy for mafia standard, but it did not really matter. The hall was, obviously, very noisy because the mafias were talking to each other and discussing about random topics. They were so eager and wanted the Reborn! Awards—or RA for short—to begin.

Finally, when the lights turned off everyone fell silent. Seconds later, spotlights directed at two figures standing on the centre of the stage, the orchestra played Family ~Yakusoku no Basho~ instrumental version, and with one loud shout from the duo, the RA officially began.

"Welcome to the Reborn! Awards!"

Loud cheers and joyous claps echoed throughout the whole Court, welcoming Haru and Reborn as the lights turned on once again.

"Ciaossu, everyone," greeted Reborn, smiling oh-so-handsomely at the audiences.

"Ciaossu!" everyone replied enthusiastically.

"Hahii! Everyone looks so happy!" Haru giggled. "But Haru thinks that's quite normal, because this is the first time we hold such a big event, right, Reborn-cha—Reborn-san?"

Reborn frowned at his partner slightly. "Not calling me with the suffix '-chan' now?"

"Well…Reborn-cha—Reborn-san is in his adult form now, so Haru have to call him properly!"

"Hmph. Still, standing on stage like this with you, I can't help recalling the moments when we hosted Haru's Haru Haru Dangerous Interview," Reborn's infamous devilish smirk appeared almost at once. "I wonder the producer will provide us with some kind of 'entertainment'."

Some people—namely Tsuna, Haru, and Dino—cringed when they noticed the smirk, while the others ignored it.

"…Well, let's call the nomination readers right away," Reborn decided after a long silence.

Haru returned to her usual cheerful-self and nodded happily. "The ones who will be presenting the first three awards are two of Vongola's best technicians! Give a big applause for Irie Shouichi-san and Spanner-san!"

Everyone clapped their hands when said technicians entered the stage and stood behind a podium. Shouichi grinned nervously, although not very nervous that it will trigger his usual stomachache. Spanner, on the other hand, was staring at the audience blankly as he sucked on his strawberry-flavored lollipop.

"Um…g-good evening, everyone…!" Shouichi began, and he was replied with a loud "good evening!" from the audiences. "It's…such an honor to be able to stand on this huge stage a-and reading the nominations for such grand event, and a-also—"

"Shouichi," Spanner suddenly spoke up, gaining the attention of his fellow host. "You don't have to be so formal."

"But I have to! This is an important event, and it's broadcasted internationally!"

"But whenever you speak way too formal, you'll get nervous and you'll have a stomachache."

"That's—"

"Take it easy, Shouichi."

The redhead blushed wildly and nodded. He was embarrassed because Spanner reprimanded him in public. However, this action caused the fujoshis in the tribunes to fangarlize over the sweet scene. Once again, the Vindice had to calm them down because they could not continue if the girls behaved like that.

When the crowds quieted down, Spanner spoke, "Let's read the nominations now, Shouichi."

"Wha—oh, yeah," Shouichi glanced at his cue card. "We'll start from the Best Parent!"

Immediately, voices of murmurs could be heard from the crowds. They were trying to figure out whose names appear as nominees. Some elderly characters glanced at each other and seemed eager to find out whether their names were in the list.

"As we know it, all of us are born thanks to our father and mother," Shouichi began once again. "It's thanks to them, for raising us, that we stand here, safe and alive. Hopefully, they'll be proud of us for whatever that we do…"

"That's kind of weird," Spanner commented.

"I don't know. I just read whatever written on the cue card. Anyway! For the nominees, we have two Sky Arcobalenos: Aria and Luce!"

The Giglio Nero mafias clapped their hands, creating echoes. Yuni smiling proudly at her mother and grandmother, who were smiling at each other, before they looked back at the stage.

"Next, there are a few ex-Vongola bosses as well: Daniela, Fabio, Simora, and Timoteo!"

Said bosses were looking at each other, before they traded smiles and thanked everyone that congratulated and cheered on them.

"Wait, why I'm not listed in there as well?" Giotto inquired, slightly affronted.

"Because you don't fit the requirements of 'good parents'," Spanner answered nonchalantly, ignoring the fact that he was talking to one of famous Vongola bosses.

"Don't worry, Primo," Timoteo patted the blond boss's shoulder, "You'll nominate in another category. I'm sure of it."

"And for the next set, we—do you want to read it, Spanner?" Shouichi glanced at his partner who was sucking a raspberry-flavored lollipop now.

Spanner nodded and took the cue card from Shouichi. He eyed the names written on there for a while, and finally he announced, "The rest are Sawada Iemitsu, Sawada Nana, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, and Gokudera Hayato's mother."

While everyone was clapping their hands for the above-mentioned elders, Gokudera was surprised.

"My mother? She's…nominated?"

"Apparently so, Gokudera," Yamamoto, who was sitting next to him, said. "Isn't it great? I want to see how Gokudera's mother looks like!"

"I'm here."

The duo turned their head around and saw a silver haired woman sat behind them, smiling oh-so-beautifully. Gokudera jaws dropped.

"M-mother!" the son shouted loudly, face paled in horror.

Gokudera's mother simply smiled. "Why are you so surprised, Hayato?"

"Y-you're supposed to be dead!"

"That's kind of rude…" Gokudera's mother sighed dramatically. "Sure, I'm dead in Amano's script, but like the rest of the Vongola bosses, I'm still pretty much alive."

"O-oh yeah…you're right," Gokudera scratched the back of his head nervously, did not know what to say.

"Your mother's so pretty, Gokudera!" Yamamoto complimented. "I finally know how you got your pretty face."

In addition, the Storm's face turned red beet. "SHUT UP, YAKYUU BAKA!"

"I don't get it," Tsunayoshi muttered quietly, "how come my father got nominated as well?"

"Your father is a good father, be proud of him!" Lal Mirch chided, whacking the head of her student upside down.

"So? Who'll win the award?" Basil inquired, effectively made everyone's attention returned to Spanner and Shouichi.

"O-oh, that's right," Shouichi grinned nervously and turned to his fellow technician. "Spanner, open the envelope, please."

The blond stopped sucking on his lollipop and tilted his head slightly. "What envelope?"

"You know, the envelope which contains the name of this award's winner!"

"It's not with me."

"W-what!"

"It's here."

They turned their head to see a Cervello girl, clad in black formal dress, ran onto the stage. She gave Spanner the envelope and said, "You left it in the dress up room."

"…Oh yeah, I was in a hurry because Shouichi said to be quick. Thanks," Spanner reasoned, which caused everyone to sweat drop.

After the Cervello left, Spanner opened the seal and pulled out a card from the envelope. A smug grin appeared on his usually stoic face and he gave the card to Shouichi so the redhead could read it. They looked at each other and grinned widely.

"Wanna announce it together, Spanner?"

"Sure."

"The winner of 'Best Parent Award' is…" they paused for a while to give a dramatic effect before shouting in unison, "SAWADA NANA!"

Big applauses followed soon after, and all heads turned to look at Sawada Nana, who was blinking her eyes. "Eh? What?"

"You win the award, Nana!" Iemitsu beamed, hugging his beloved wife tightly.

"Congratulations, Nana-donno!" Basil clapped his hands eagerly, sharing the joy of the couple.

"Congratulations, Okaasan!" Tsuna congratulated her as well, though he could not approach her because the distance between his seat and hers were too far away.

Finally, after Iemitsu coaxed her, she left her seat and walked onto the stage. Shouichi gave her the trophy and she read it for a while. Spanner fixed his eyes on her, admiring the Yamato Nadeshiko whom he always idolized, though he appeared to be ignored.

"Do you have anything to say, Sawada-san?" Shouichi offered.

"Well, actually I still don't get it," Nana said, "Why do I get this trophy?"

"Because you're the one responsible to raise a great person like Sawada Tsunayoshi into a kind maf—mmph!"

Shouichi covered Spanner's mouth before the blond could tell Nana about the mafia. "Err…yeah; you're a great mother and always so kind, even to stranger. That was the reason as to why everyone loves you and voted for you. That's all."

"I see…" Nana smiled warmly. "Then, I would like to thank you for everyone that had voted me to win this award. It'll look good if I display it on the cabinet in the living room!"

Everyone laughed, but gave her a big applause when she walked off the stage and sat back on her seat. Iemitsu would not stop boasting about his wife's small victory if Nana did not scold him and asked him to be quiet because Shouichi and Irie were going to announce the next award.

"Thank you for the small speech, Sawada Nana, and once again, congratulations," Shouichi beamed. "For the next category, we have Most Annoying Mafia Award."

In addition, as per usual, everyone tried to guess who would be nominated. Several names uttered, but the Arcobalenos were certain that one of their friends would be one of the nominees.

"It has to be you," Verde said, glancing at Skull. Lal and Collonnelo nodded affirmatively, agreeing his statement.

"NO, I WON'T!" Skull shouted, and he turned to look at Luce, asking for support. "Luce-nee, they're bullying me again!"

Luce chuckled lightly. "That's just show that they actually cared for you, Skull."

"The first nominee is…Skull of the Arcobaleno," Spanner announced, reading the cue card.

Reborn, who was watching the event with Haru from the backstage, snickered because he knew Skull was complaining from his seat while the rest of the Arcobalenos laughed.

Spanner ignored the ruckus and continued. "There are also two Varia members: Fran and Levi A Than."

Both Belphegor and Squalo hollered when they heard the names. Levi jaws dropped. Fran remained expressionless. More shouts of denial came from the Varia Thunder, but again, Spanner ignored them.

"And there are also two people from Decimo's Guardians: Lambo and Gokudera Hayato."

A certain bomber snapped. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU TECHNOPHILE! I'M NOT ANNOYING!"

"Actually, you do. You copied my style, and acted like a dog over his master toward Sawada Tsunayoshi," Shamal commented. Thankfully, his seat was far away from Tsunayoshi and friends, so Gokudera would not be able to hear him.

"Do you hear that, Lambo?" I-Pin grinned smugly. "You're annoying!"

"They're referring to my five years old self," Lambo reasoned.

"Shouichi, read the rest," Spanner handed over the cue card to his partner as he reached out for a new sucker from his pocket.

"Well…" Shouichi read the card and almost burst into laughter if he did not restrain himself. "Next we have two of Millefiore Fake Funeral Wreaths: Genkishi and Glo Xinia!"

"WHAT!" said Fake Funeral Wreaths rose from their seat, their Fake Mare Rings glowing from anger.

"Shouichi Irie, even though you're Byakuran-sama's favorite pet, I won't tolerate this!" Genkishi howled.

"I'M NOT ANNOYING!" Glo Xinia added.

"Hey, I'm not the one who nominated you!" Shouichi objected.

"Well, they are really annoying," Mukuro smirked. It seemed he still harbored hateful feeling toward Glo Xinia after what the kappa-head did to his precious Chrome.

"Geez, go calm down your subordinates, Byakuran," Giotto scoffed, covering his ears with his hands because Genkishi and Glo Xinia would not stop complaining and blaming Shouichi. "This will continue forever if you don't."

Byakuran laughed, but he had to agree with Giotto, so he said, "Gen-chan, Glo-chan…if you don't stop shouting at Shou-chan now, I'll castrate you."

His remark successfully silenced the two and made them sit back. They still loved their life and did not want Byakuran kill them personally.

Shouichi muttered a quiet thank you before he continued, "And the last ones are Naito Longchamp, Suzuki Adelheid, and Shitt P."

Kouyou and Julie snickered, ignoring Adelheid's death glare. They were not the only one laughing at Adelheid, because everyone could hear the fan girls, who were watching from the tribunes, were laughing aloud as well.

Shitt P made no comment. She was too busy meditating that she ignored all presences that surrounded him. Wow.

There was one person that looked happy as well. "I'm nominated! I'LL WIN THIS!" that person cheered. Naito Longchamp. It seemed he was oblivious that to everyone, he was an annoying figure.

Spanner opened the envelope that contained the name of Most Annoying Mafia's winner and handed it over to Shouichi. The redhead read it once, then he gave it to his partner so he could read it too. Nodding, Shouichi and Spanner returned their attention to the audiences. "The winner of the category is…Levi A Than."

Levi immediately rose from his sea and repeated "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" and many kind of denial. Xanxus wanted to shot that stupid guy with his X-Gun, but Lussuria was holding him back.

"Levi-san, please take the trophy, now" Shouichi said. "You can't ask someone to represent you to take it."

Levi still trying to deny the fact, but he was forced to go to the stage because Squalo's kicked his sorry ass off the comfortable chair. He was sulking and refusing to admit that he was an annoying person, so he left right after he grabbed the trophy because he didn't have any intention to thanks anyone that vote for him because they thought he was an annoying person. Confusing, right? The narrator had the same problem reading the text too-ouch, okay, don't throw those books at me, producer!

"Now, we're going to read the nominees for Nicest Mafia," Spanner said aloud, and another wave of murmurs washed over the hall.

"Oya, what a weird award," Daemon Spade chuckled. "There's none nice enough to join mafia."

"Have you forgotten about my existence?" Giotto asked, frowning.

"Kufufu. I won't say that you're purely nice."

"For the nominees, first we have…" Shouichi glanced at his card, "…oh, there are three Guardians from the Tenth Generation! They are Yamamoto Takeshi—"

"He's not nice, he's just too stupid to take everything seriously," Gokudera scoffed.

Even though he was mocked, Yamamoto kept his usual grin. "Maa, Gokudera…that's not nice."

"—Dokuro Chrome—"

Chrome blinked. "M-me…?" She looked at her friends—the Kokuyo Gang—and blushed when they nodded and smiled at her.

"—and Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

All Vongola allies, including Tsuna's fans on the tribunes, clapped their hands happily. On the other hand, their opponents booed them, but they could not attack the Vongolas because the Vindice were stationed to secure the place. Tsuna blushed and asked everyone to stop giving him applauses so the hosts could read the name of the next nominees.

"Then we have another member of the Kokuyo Gang," Spanner said after he peeked into the cue card, "Lancia."

Lancia was surprised when he heard his name mentioned, even more so when many people gave him applauses. Most of them knew about his good deeds and reputations, and they admired him for that.

"And two bosses had known for their golden heart: Timoteo and Dino Cavallone!"

"Eh? Me? Really?" Dino turned to look at Romario, who gave him an affirmative nod. He then glanced at Hibari, who sat next to him, and beamed, "Kyouya! Did you hear that? I got nominated!"

"Shut up, Haneuma," the prefect glared at his tutor. He heard it perfectly, so he did not need the blond to repeat it for him.

"And next, there are another set of Arcobalenos: Aria, Luce, Yuni, and—huh?" Shouichi stopped reading, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What now Sho—oh," Spanner frowned as well when he read the cue card in his partner's hands. "The producer has a weird taste in humor."

"I know, right? He's not nice at all; he's supposed to be nominated among Scariest Mafia."

"Stop discussing and announce the last nominee TO THE EXTREME!" Ryouhei shouted from his seat.

"Well, the last nominee is," Spanner took a deep sigh before he finished his sentence, "Reborn-san."

"WHAAAAATTTTT!" Dino, Skull, and Tsuna, three of oh-so-many people that had either experienced or witnessed the brutality of the unmerciful Sun Arcobaleno, yelled instantly.

"It must be some kind of mistake!" Dino whined.

"Yes! Which part of him that might tell us that he's nice?" Skull added.

Many stated their complaints as well, but when Reborn entered the stage with Leon, which had turned into a gun, and fired the ceilings randomly as a warning shot, they immediately silenced themselves and sat back like good children. The black hitman glanced up at Dino and Skull, the culprit of the whole ruckus that happened just now.

"I'll see you during commercial break," Reborn remarked, and then he walked off to the backstage again, leaving everyone to shudder in fear.

After a long silence, Shouichi decided to break it the awkwardness. "W-well! Let's move on to the winner of the award!"

Spanner nodded and opened the sealed envelope for Nicest Mafia category. Both of them read the name and smiled smugly.

"Well, I guess it was quite obvious," Spanner commented.

Shouichi grinned. "The winner is Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

Cheers and applauses filled the room, it was almost deafening. Tsuna was stunned. He did not know he would actually win an award! Heck, he actually did not want to come here. Blame Giotto and Gokudera that coaxed him to come here.

However, winning is winning. Although he did not want to do anything related to mafia, he had to take the trophy. Moreover, it was just a trophy. It was not as if he fully accepted his destiny to become a mafia. Therefore, he got up from his seat and went onto the stage to get the trophy.

"A speech, Vongola?" Spanner offered.

"Erm, well…" Tsuna scratched the back of his neck with his free hand, "I guess…I'll thank you everyone that had voted for me. Without your votes, I would not be able to win this trophy. So…thank you very much!"

The speech ended with a bow from the Decimo, and everyone applauded him once again. Tsuna hurriedly return to his seat, and his Guardians (except Hibari) welcomed him with "congratulations!" and endless compliments. Several mafia bosses from another family also left their seats to congratulate the boy.

Haru and Reborn once again got into the stage. His or her presences were ignored because everyone was too busy trying to talk to Tsuna. Shouichi and Spanner took this chance to escape into the backstage.

"Hahii~ because everyone's attention directed to Tsuna-san now, we'll have to take a break until they calmed down!" Haru chimed, a bit jealous because she could not watch Tsuna from there.

"After the commercial break, the Reborn! Awards will continue with another three categories: Most Perverted, Best Minor Character, and Best Friendship," Reborn added.

"So, don't go anywhere and stay tune!"

"Ciaossu!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sorry for the late update. For the next chapter, please vote properly.

**Most Perverted**: Rokudou Mukuro, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Dino Cavallone, GHOST, Dr. Shamal, Lussuria, Katou Julie, Hibari Kyouya, Byakuran, Mochida

**Best Minor Character**: Mochida, Sawada Iemitsu, Kurokawa Hana, Oregano, Turmeric, Lancia, Longchamp Naito, Giannini, Moretti, Kawahira.

**Best Friendship (this is not pairings, mind you):** Giotto x G., Giotto x Shimon Cozart, Squalo Superbia x Dino Cavallone, Dokuro Chrome x Miura Haru x Sasagawa Kyoko, Lambo x I-Pin, Sawada Tsunayoshi x Gokudera Hayato x Yamamoto Takeshi, Rokudou Mukuro x Joshima Ken x Kakimoto Chikusa x Dokuro Chrome, Enma Kozato x Sawada Tsunayoshi, Spanner x Irie Shouichi, Belphegor x Mammon.**  
**

As usual, please vote via review. And makes sure you vote ONLY ONE CHARACTER/PAIR FOR ONE CATEGORY, or else won't count your vote at all.

**Cerulean Crown, out!**


	3. Friendship, Minor Character, Perverted

**Disclaimers:** If we owns Katekyo Hitman Reborn...we will not write this fanfic.

**Warnings:** slashes, OOC, crack, bad grammars, and randomness

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 3: Best Friendship, Best Minor Character, and Most Perverted Mafia  
**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Before the commercial breaks ended, a spy entered the hall because the producer instructed him to record some candid scene. He sneakily approached the Decimo team seats, and saw Decimo Guardians, minus Mukuro and Hibari, were discussing something with Primo Guardians, minus Alaude.

"It's gotta be Mukuro," Gokudera claimed.

"Why are you so sure? It could be your Jyuudaime," G. countered, smug grin spread across his tattooed face.

"Jyuudaime will never win such embarrassing award!"

"But Gokudera, I think there's possibility for that," Yamamoto grinned. "Our classmates were thinking the same thing."

Asari nodded. "This one concurs fully, de gozaru."

"Just imagine it," Lampo smiled as he continued, "a guy suddenly appeared in front of you, only wearing his briefs. What will you do?"

Gokudera instantly paled and everyone howled in laughter, but it quickly died down thanks to Spade's comment: "I don't mind as long as that guy is Alaude or Giotto."

"…You're as creepy as Mukuro," Lambo accused, and everyone nodded their head affirmatively.

"Who's as creepy as Mukuro?"

They turned their heads around and saw Cozart, Enma, Giotto, and Tsuna approached them, each of them carrying a glass of bubble tea. Tsuna's Guardians, obviously, alerted at the presence of the Shimon bosses and immediately got up from their seats, hands holding their weapons.

"You jerk! What do you want here? This is Vongola's tribunes!" Gokudera shouted.

"I-It's alright, Gokudera-kun! We just walking around a bit during commercial break and chatted. Nothing serious." Tsuna panicked and tried to stop his Guardians from attacking the duo redheads. "Please put down your weapons!"

"It seems like we're hated," Enma sighed sadly.

"Oh please, Shimon and Vongola were brothers," Giotto remarked.

"'Were', Giotto," Cozart noted.

"Cozart, I'm trying to save you and your descendant from rains of bullets here."

Cozart chuckled. After the Guardians calmed down, the four bosses decided to sit next to each other ("Why don't you return to your family's tribune?" "Because I want to spend some peaceful time with Giotto. Are you jealous, G.?" "…") and they resumed their conversation.

"So, what were you guys talking about? Who's as creepy as Mukuro?" Tsuna inquired.

"Him," everyone pointed at Spade, who kufufu-ed, as if he was not offended.

"Oh…you were talking about the winner of Most Perverted Award, weren't you?" Giotto chuckled.

"Yeah, we were debating, because Gokudera think Mukuro will win, while G.-san said that Tsuna also had the chance to win," Yamamoto beamed.

Tsuna almost spew out his drink. "W-WHAAAAAAAATTTTTT! WHY ME!"

"Your Shinuki mode always left you only in your boxers," Lampo explained. "Most people involved in Daily Life Arc said the same: 'pervert!'."

In addition, the brunette despaired, muttering curses under his breath. Enma patted his back sympathetically, which earned him a hateful glare from Gokudera.

"None of you vote for Shamal?" Giotto asked.

"I did, but then Chrome said something EXTREME that changed the direction of our EXTREME topic!" Ryouhei shouted.

"Oh? What did she say?"

"'I think Mukuro-sama will win…because he wanted to possess Boss' body so badly'," Chrome said, repeating the sentences that she had said to the other Guardians.

"Meaning you focused on characters that implies their perverted personality through their words?" Cozart cupped his chin, pondering. "Julie is shoved aside, then."

"If that's the case…I think Hibari-san has the chance to win as well," Enma suggested.

"Alaude's successor? Why?" Knuckles lifted an eyebrow.

"He likes 'biting' people, right?"

The innocent teens, namely Tsuna, Gokudera, and Ryouhei frowned, while the adults laughed aloud. Yamamoto and Chrome gave Enma a surprised look. Who would have known the guy knew about such suggestive word?

"Crowding and making disturbing noises are against the rules."

The laughter died, again, as they saw Hibari and Alaude approached them, expression stoic as ever. Tsuna cringed and subconsciously inched toward Giotto, who sat next to him, seeking for any kind of protection.

"Maa, Hibari…this is not Namimori, so you can't really order us around," Yamamoto grinned casually.

The prefect scoffed as he sat next to Alaude, which was a bit far from the 'crowd' (**A/N: **we will leave the exact position of their seats to readers' imagination). Giotto grinned at his Cloud Guardian and asked, "You two…who do you think will win the Most Perverted Mafia Award?"

Alaude and Hibari looked at each other, as if discussing via mind connection. After a few minutes of silence, both said in unison, "Dino Cavallone."

"Eh?" everyone frowned.

"His title itself suggested that he's a pervert," Hibari said, "Haneuma—Bucking Bronco."

"And he's a pedophile," Alaude smiled slightly, feeling smug that his successor sent a dreadful glare at him for leaking his secret. Well, it was not really a secret, but…moving on.

"Being a pedophile has nothing to do with perversion, Alaude," Knuckles noted.

"Wrong, Knuckle. It is much related," countered Spade. "Put Giotto as an example."

The blond Primo frowned. "What are you trying to imply, Spade?"

"Well, it's—"

"Have you finished your conversation?"

The group looked at the stage, where Reborn and Haru had appeared. Apparently, the commercial break was about to end, and the attendees began to return to their respective seats. The Decimos and the Primos followed the suit, while promising each other to continue their conversations during the next commercial break.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAKS END**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Hi, everyone! Back again with us, the ex-host of Haru Haru Dangerous Interview, Miura Haru…"

"And Reborn, also an ex-host from the same program…"

"On the grandest event of Reborn universe: Reborn! Awards!"

Everyone in the hall applauded and cheered. They were eager for the two to call out the next nomination readers. Haru grinned happily, pleased with their enthusiasm, while Reborn did waited until the claps stopped.

"Hahii~ everyone is so excited!" Haru said, "They definitely can't wait to see the nominees for Best Friendship!"

Reborn nodded. "Especially the fangirls. They're looking for hints of…intimation." His statement answered by loud squeals from the crowds on the tribunes. Haru gave him a questioning look.

"Intimation?"

"…Let's ignore my partner's ignorance and welcome our nomination readers: Vongola Secondo and Vongola Ottavo!"

Cheers erupted from the crowds as two black-haired Vongola bosses entered the stage. Vongola Secondo, or known as Ricardo, was not seemed too pleased with this task. On the other hand, Vongola Nono, or Daniela as she often called, appeared with huge grin and waved slightly at the audiences.

"That Vongola Secondo really looks like you, Boss," Fran commented airily. "Without the scars though."

Xanxus intended to ignore the green-clad guy and focused on the show, but he noticed the dreamy gaze on Squalo's face as he stared at Ricardo. Driven by jealousy, he yanked Squalo's hair, causing the shark to shout his trademark 'VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII!' and startled the other attendees. He then glared at Ricardo, who glared back, and without a warning, the glaring contest began.

A proper nomination reader was supposed to remind their partner to do their job properly. Sadly, Daniela ignored Ricardo's current problem and waved at a certain pair among the audience seats, beaming, "Primo-chan, Decimo-chan!"

"Don't call me Primo-chan! I'm older than you!" Giotto yelled. He was a bit annoyed with the nickname Daniela gave him. The rest of the Vongola bosses, minus Secondo, face-palmed.

"You don't have to be so tsundere like that. I know you like the nickname!"

"I'm not tsundere!"

"So you prefer 'Puriimoe-chan' after all?"

"Not that either!"

"Primo, calm down," Terzo remarked, grabbing Giotto's arm before the blond could reach for his glove and attacked Ottavo. "Don't make troubles in front of the Vindice!"

"Ottavo, please carry on your job," Quinto demanded, giving Daniela an icy stare.

"Oh yes, sorry," Daniela smiled sheepishly and changed into a host personality. She looked at her partner and noticed that he was still glaring at Xanxus. "Secondo-kun? What are you doing?"

"Glaring at your adoptive grandson," Ricardo replied monotonously, focusing on his glare contest.

Daniela sighed, and she averted his gaze toward her son. Timoteo, who understand what his mother wanted, whispered something to Ganauche III and the man nodded. The Lightning Guardian left his seat and approached Varia's tribunes. Slowly, he sneaked behind Squalo's seat, and without warning, pushed the guy so he fell onto Xanxus' chest (because they sat next to each other). The incident caused Xanxus to stop glaring at Ricardo and instead, he stared at Squalo.

"…"

The camera immediately redirected to a Cervello, who lifted a board, where it was written: 'Sorry for the inconvenience. We'll have a short break while taking care of this dangerous situation'.

In addition, the screen changed to a series of advertisements. Some of them were featuring Squalo (as a shampoo hair model), Mukuro (in a chocolate advertisement), and Gokudera (advertising a whitening body lotion). After a few minutes, the screen focused on Daniela and Ricardo, standing next to each other behind the podium.

"Well, sorry for that," Daniela grinned. "Let's just skip the chit-chats and move on to the nominees for Best Friendship Award! For the first couple—I mean, buddies, we have duo Varia, Belphegor and Mammon!"

Belphegor was snickering as usual, as he hugged Mammon, while the hooded illusionist remained expressionless. Fran glanced at them, and for unknown reason, decided to snuggle toward Rasiel. Which earned him a painful stab on the head, courtesy of Prince the Ripper.

"Next, there are Dino Cavallone and Squalo Superbi," Ricardo announced.

"VOOOOOOIIIII! WHO SAID THAT I'M THE IDIOT FRIE—where's he?" Squalo blinked as he noticed that Dino was not sitting on his seat, next to Hibari.

"The Sun Arcobaleno beat him up, remember?" Levi answered in a singsong manner.

"Oh yeah…"

"Following after them was two childhood friends, Lambo and I-Pin!"

"Why I'm not included?" Fuuta protested, sulking.

"Better luck next time, Fuuta," Lambo grinned.

"And next is…oh, the next nominees are the previous nomination readers! It's Spanner and Irie Shouichi!" Daniela cheered.

Giannini and Moretti, along with several mafiosi applauded for them. Shouichi smiled shyly and glanced at his so-called best friend. Sadly, the blond technophile was too busy playing with a PSP, which he got out of nowhere.

"I'm supposed to be the one nominated with Shou-chan!" Byakuran exclaimed. "We're best friends since childhood!"

"But, Byakuran-sama, their friendship began during their middle-school age," Kikyou pointed out.

"Tch…stupid earthquake."

"Next," Ricardo read his cue card, "is the infamous combination of boss and right-hand man: Giotto and G."

Giotto and G. exchanged smirk and hi-five'ed. Cozart, who sat not too far from them, sulked and going to protest, but he stopped himself when Daniela announced the next nominees:

"But there's also Giotto and Cozart Shimon!" she said. "Seriously, Primo-chan, you have a thing for redheads, huh?"

"DON'T CALL ME PRIMO-CHAN!" Giotto snapped. Thankfully, Terzo, Quatro and Quinto managed to hold him back.

G. was laughing in his seat, pleased that he could see his childhood friend fumed in anger. However, when someone tapped his shoulder, he stopped laughing and turned to see a sad-looking Asari. "What?"

"So you were dating Giotto, de gozaru ka?"

G. immediately ignored the question.

"And following after the Primo generations are the Decimo bosses: Enma Kozato and Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

"WHAAATTT!" Both Guardians of Earth and Guardians of Sky from Decimo era (minus Hibari) got up from their seats and screamed.

"Enma will never befriend the descendant of that traitor!" Kouyou exclaimed.

"Don't say something stupid! Vongola Primo is not a traitor!" Gokudera screeched.

"You're in delusion thanks to that traitor erasing the black history of Vongola!" Adelheid joined in.

"We're not delusional!" Ryouhei shouted.

"Stop it, all of you!"

The Guardians fell silent when they saw their bosses had rose from their seats as well, Dying Will Flame flared on their forehead. Enma and Tsuna stared at each other for a few seconds before they smiled.

"Please don't fight here," Tsuna began.

"After all, Shimon and Vongola were supposed to be brothers-in-arms," Enma added.

Albeit unwilling, the Guardians obeyed their bosses and slumped back on their respective seats. Enma and Tsuna traded glances and chuckled before they too sat down. Cozart and Giotto were amused as they watched how their descendants calming down their subordinates.

"Well, back to the nominees," Daniela's words successfully made everyone reverted their attention onto the stage. "We got a combination of Sky, Storm, and Rain! The perfect buddies: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, and Yamamoto Takeshi!"

Fans cheered when the trio's names mentioned. Tsuna and Yamamoto smiled happily, while Gokudera rambled about how lucky he was to be a nominee together with his beloved Jyuudaime.

"There are three girls from Vongola family as well: Dokuro Chrome, Miura Haru, and Sasagawa Kyoko," Ricardo announced.

"Hahii! I got nominated with Kyoko-chan and Chrome-chan!" Haru cheered happily, as she watched from the backstage. Reborn just ignored her.

"Chrome-chan! We're nominated together with Haru-chan!" Kyoko beamed, looking back at Chrome who sat along with the Kokuyo Gang. The purple-haired girl simply smiled and nodded.

"And for the last group, we have the Kokuyo Gang—Rokudou Mukuro, Joshima Ken, Kakimoto Chikusa, and Dokuro Chrome!" Daniela exclaimed.

Applauses and fangirls cheer filled the hall as Mukuro smiled triumphantly. Ken and Chikusa did the same, but tried to stay cool. Chrome tried to look at Mukuro, but she noticed that M.M. was glaring at her.

"So unfair!" the redheaded woman complained. "Why this little girl included but I'm not? I'm one of the core members of Kokuyo Gang!"

"It's because you're noisy, byon," Ken commented, grinning toothily.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Silence," Ricardo sent a glare at M.M., and she quickly sat down. "Now we're going to read the winner of this award."

Everyone waited eagerly while Daniela opened the sealed envelope. Once she did, she read the card and frowned. "You read it, Ricardo," she said, giving the card to her partner.

"What? Why me?" Secondo inquired, though he took the card.

"I'm not interested."

Sighing, Ricardo eyed the names written on the card, and calmly, he read the winners' names. "The winners for the Best Friendship Award are Sawada Tsunayoshi along with his Storm and Rain Guardians."

Tsuna blinked. He could not believe he won another award! Yamamoto laughed a bit, thinking that Gokudera's action was funny (the silver-haired bomber punched his fist into the empty air and shouted "YES!", though apparently it went unnoticed by everyone). Without further ado, the three walked together onto the stage—Tsuna a bit unwilling—to get the trophies from Daniela.

"Well, Jyuudaime, please do the honor to give us your speech again!" Gokudera grinned.

"W-wha? But I-I don't know what to say!" Tsuna stuttered.

Yamamoto chuckled. "This is really an honor! I guess everyone agrees that we're best buds, right, Tsuna, Gokudera?"

"Yes, I guess…" Tsuna smiled nervously.

"Tch! Who would've befriended an idiot whose head is full of baseballs?" Gokudera scoffed.

"Gokudera-kun, that's harsh…"

"Moving on, moving on!" Daniela (imp-)politely pushed Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto off stage. "Next category will be Best Minor Characters…this is getting boring. Quinto, replace me!"

"No, it's your job, Ottavo," Quinto objected immediately.

Daniela pouted. Ricardo sighed and patted her shoulder, encouraging her. "Bear with it for a little longer. Just one more category after this and we're done."

"_Sì,_" the black haired woman huffed. "Well, like what I said, this category is reserved for characters that don't appear too often, and easily forgotten."

"I kinda felt bad for the ones nominated for this category," Lal commented.

"Certainly, we're not one of the nominees," Verde stated.

Luce glanced at him. "Were you hacking the producers' database again?"

"Nope. I was merely speculating the probabilities and all."

"The first and second nominees of this category are…Moretti and Giannini," Ricardo announced.

Shouichi and Spanner clapped for Giannini and Moretti, but said technicians were depressed. Well, Daniela mentioned that the nominees were forgotten people, so that proved that their existence were not important. However, hey, if they were not there, the Decimo team would not win against Byakuran in the future!

"Third in the list was Kurokawa Hana!"

Hana remained as calm as ever. She did not really care. She did not even know why she was here—oh yeah, Ryouhei asked her to watch this event. Thankfully, Kyoko attended as well, or else she would leave this place immediately due to boredom.

"Following after her are three CEDEF members: Sawada Iemitsu, Oregano, and Turmeric!" Daniela grinned.

Said trio immediately despaired over their fate. Basil and Nana sighed before they tried cheering them up. Lal was about to approach them, but she was stopped when she heard Ricardo announced the sixth nominee's name.

"Next nominee is Kawahira from Kawahira Realtors."

Everyone's eyes directed at Kawahira, who was slurping a bowl of ramen (which he got from I-Pin, apparently). They eyed him curiously, wondering about his real identity. He was, after all, one of most mysterious characters in Reborn! universe. However, that guy was ignoring their stares, as he was too preoccupied with his darling (read: ramen).

Also ignoring the crowd's attention toward the mysterious illusionist, Daniela called out the next nominees: "Lancia from the Kokuyo Gang also included here!"

"Again?" Lancia lifted an eyebrow as everyone clapped for him.

"I got a hunch that you'll win this, byon," Ken scoffed.

"How come?"

"I told you, it's just a hunch!"

"Moving on," Daniela flicked her hand, telling Ken to be quiet. "The last ones are Naito Longchamp and Mochida…wait, who's Mochida?"

"I don't know. Who's Mochida?" Ricardo asked the audiences, who were asking people who sat next to them the same question. It caused wave of murmurs as they tried to guess who is Mochida, until…

"ALL OF YOU ARE SO MEAN!"

Everyone in the hall looked at the source of voice. There was a man, standing and pointing at random direction. He had black, shoulder length, messy hair, but none could recognize him. Infuriated, he glared at Tsuna—who cringed almost immediately—and shouted,

"Sawada Tsunayoshi! Don't you remember? I'm the first victim of your Dying Will mode!"

"O-of course I remember, Mochida-senpai," Tsuna smiled nervously. Actually, he also did not remember about him. At all.

"I also remember you, Mochida-senpai," Kyoko smiled angelically, and that was enough to chill Mochida down.

Ricardo, getting annoyed because they were so noisy about these trivia things, spoke up. "Have you finished yet? We're going to open the envelope."

Daniela opened the envelope once everyone quieted down. She read the envelope, but then he frowned. "Err…Secondo-kun, there's something wrong here."

"What is it, Ottavo?"

"Look at this."

Ricardo took the card from Daniela and frowned. They then glanced at Reborn, who made a sign for them to continue. Shrugging, both nomination readers faced the audiences once again.

"The winners are Kawahira and Lancia."

"…"

Silence.

"There are two winners for this category?" Fon inquired.

"Yeah…well, it's said here that…'the producers did a quick recheck and a late voter came to vote for Lancia, so they're forced to make Lancia win the award along with Kawahira'," Daniela read the small footnotes on the card.

"So it's the producers' fault, again," Giotto sighed exasperatedly.

"Hush, Giotto. They might hear you and disqualify you from any categories," Knuckle chided.

"Anyway, please take the trophy now," Ricardo demanded. He really wanted to return to his seat and enjoy the rest of the show.

"But I'm busy right now," Kawahira managed to say while he ate his ramen dutifully. "Lancia can take the trophy. I don't really need it anyway."

"But, you're the real winner," Lancia objected. "You're the one who have to take the trophy."

"Like I said, I'm busy."

"But—"

A ray of flame crossed the hall, almost burning several mafiosi in the tribunes. Everyone directed his or her full-attention to Ricardo, whose hand engulfed in his renowned Flame of Wrath. Xanxus' eye twitched, but he refrained from showing off his own flame.

"Get your lazy asses here and take the trophy," Secondo said threateningly, his flames flickering.

Left with no other choice, Lancia and Kawahira came onto the stage. Because the Illusionist could not grab the trophy, Lancia took it for them. The hall fell into deep silent as they waited for the winners' speech. Seeing that Kawahira had no desire to part his mouth to speak, Lancia took the privilege.

"Well…we thank everyone for their supports. I can't believe I'll win this category because…well, the other nominees are very great people as well, and without their existences, everything won't be the same, so…thank you very much."

Everyone clapped once the short speech ended. Kawahira left the stage immediately so he could sit down and enjoy his ramen. Lancia took the trophy with him, and returned to his seat as well. Daniela and Ricardo waited until the choruses of applause ended before they read the next category.

"Next category is Most Perverted Mafia," the black haired mafiosa said. She stopped to ponder for a while, and then she muttered, "I think I can expect a good scene for this award…"

"Stop mumbling, Ottavo," Ricardo sighed stressfully. "The first nominee is Byakuran of Millefiore, followed by his other self, GHOST."

"Oh? I'm nominated?" Byakuran muttered, pretending to be surprised.

"And you're actually nominated twice, Byakuran-sama," Zakuro added.

"Then that means I got bigger chance to win~"

"Then there is the current boss of Chiavorone, Dino Cavallone!" Daniela said in a singsong manner.

Dino blinked. "I-I'm pervert? Kyouya, did I hear it right? I'm nominated for this?"

"Hn," was the only answer the prefect gave. He smirked though, apparently excited that his deduction was right. However, his smirk immediately replaced with a frown when Ricardo read the next nominee.

"Hibari Kyouya of the Foundation."

Enma and Cozart restrained themselves from laughing. It seemed their guess were correct after all.

"And from the Shimon family, Katou Julie!"

Fans booed when the name mentioned. Chrome cringed at the mention of Julie and leaned closer to Mukuro. The mismatch-eyed illusionist smiled gently, but sent a death glare at Julie. Said pervert ignored the glare and focused on the stage.

"Sixth nominee is Lussuria, from the Vongola's elite assassination group, Varia," Secondo stated.

"Oh, my! I'm nominated!" Lussuria squealed girlishly. "But…am I a pervert?"

"You do," Levi replied, followed by an agreeing nod from the rest of the group.

Daniela's eyes gleamed as she read her cue card. "And here comes the seventh nominee: Rokudou Mukuro of the Kokuyo Gang!"

"I knew it," Chrome muttered quietly.

"My sweet Chrome, you were thinking that I'm a pervert?" Mukuro asked, as he was close enough to hear her soft voice.

Said girl quickly blushed but nodded anyway, because lying to him was pointless. "I'm sorry, Mukuro-sama, I can't help but thinking that you are one."

"Kufufu," the pineapple-headed guy grinned and ruffled her hair. "I'm not offended at all. Don't worry."

"For the next two nominees, we have Mochida and Sawada Tsunayoshi," Ricardo narrowed his eyes as he finished reading the Decimo's name. "Really now? How degrading…"

Tsunayoshi's face turned red rapidly. The rest of the Vongola Bosses pretended as if they did not heard his name mentioned by Ricardo just now. Fortunately, everyone else think that the nomination reader misspoke the name and shrugged it away.

"And lastly is Trident Shamal," Ottavo read.

"I didn't see Shamal," Gokudera frowned, as he looked around, trying to find said pervert.

"I locked him in the toilet."

"Wha—GUUH! A-ANEKI—!"

Yamamoto quickly caught Gokudera before the silver-haired guy fell from his seat. Yes, Bianchi had appeared out of nowhere, wearing nothing to cover her face, thus stimulating her brother's phobia.

"Bianchi, you shouldn't tease you brother too much," Gokudera's mother said, looking up at her stepdaughter.

Bianchi smiled apologetically as she sat next to her. "I'm sorry, Lavina-san."

"It's alright, but what do you mean you 'locked him in the toilet'?"

"Oh, that," Bianchi put on her goggle, "Shamal of course. That pervert was trying to grope me when I was going to go to the toilet, and because he annoyed me, I gave him my poison cooking and locked him in there."

Everyone sweat dropped and pitied Shamal once they heard the explanation. They whipped their head around when they heard sounds of paper ripped mercilessly. It was Daniela. Ricardo sighed at her enthusiasm and allowed her to announce the winner all by herself.

"Alright, I bet everyone already knew who will win this category!" she grinned widely. "The winner of Most Perverted Mafia Award, without a doubt, is…Rokudou Mukuro!"

Choruses of cheers and squeals engulfed the hall as Mukuro left his seat to take the trophy. Daniela gave him an amused grin as he took said trophy from Ricardo's hand, and Mukuro could not help but asked her, "Is there something wrong, Vongola Ottavo?"

"Well, yes, I've wanted to ask you for quite awhile now," Daniela began.

"Oh? About what?"

"Are you a fudanshi?"

Silence.

Insert cricket sounds here.

"Oya," Mukuro frowned slightly, but his lips curved into one seductive smile—as always. "What makes you think so?"

"I heard that you support your friends' affairs," Daniela's grin widened as she continued, "You don't discriminate genders as well. You support both straight and slash couples. You support normal and unexpected couples too."

"Support?"

"You know…helping them, giving advices."

"And for example?"

"You were the one who advised Squalo so he could make up with Xanxus-chan."

Squalo's face turned as red as tomato as he got up from his seat, his arm-blade pointed at Daniela. "VOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIII! HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT, AH!" Daniela ignored him.

"Well, that was necessary," Mukuro flicked his hair. "Vongola requested the Varia to take care of a dangerous family, and both Xanxus and Squalo were needed to execute the plan. However, they were having a cold war because Xanxus abused Squalo's a—"

"You don't have to be so specific, scum," Xanxus growled, eyes glaring at the Mist Guardian.

The navy-haired illusionist chuckled. "If anything, I helped them because I was bored. Tsunayoshi-kun was busy with paperwork, so I can't grope him—"

"Stop trying to seduce Tsunayoshi, bastard," Giotto hissed, actually allowing himself to utter such dirty word.

"—and Kyouya-kun was too busy with that clumsy Cavallone—"

"K-Kyouya! Did he grope you before?" Dino asked, worried. However, it seemed like Hibari had decided to follow Daniela's policy: ignoring people.

"—and I can't really seduce Xanxus that much, because Squalo is always with him."

"VOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIII! WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT!" Squalo screeched, enraged. Again, he was ignored. Poor, poor Squalo.

"Well, if you're bored," Ottavo patted Mukuro's shoulder gently, "There is one copy of Xanxus-chan that you can seduce here."

Their eyes immediately darted to Ricardo, who had been so silent while the two were talking.

"I can't do that to him," Mukuro smirked. "Because he's dating Daemon, and as a good successor, I shouldn't touch my predecessor's property."

From his seat, Spade frowned. "Oya? What do you mean by that, O my dear successor?"

Mukuro snapped his fingers, and out of nowhere, a big screen appeared. It flickered for a moment, until a shocking image appeared. Said image caused Spade and Ricardo stared at the screen wide-eyed, around fifty people fainted, and almost all fujoshis in the tribunes suffered a massive nosebleed.

"Ah, I knew it," Giotto smirked, "Ricardo and Daemon are in a relationship."

Yes, it was a candid photo of Secondo and his Mist Guardian, and, in the picture, they were French kissing. Shocking, huh?

"Wow! Where did you get that?" Daniela stared in awe.

"Kufufu…if you wish to know, you have to make a contract with me."

"I see…that's too bad. Well, Secondo-kun, I don't know that you—Secondo-kun!"

Panicked cries washed over the hall as Vongola Secondo collapsed. His face paled and eyes wide. Spade did the same, and now Knuckle was trying to save him. The camera redirected to Haru and Reborn, who were standing in the backstage. The sounds of Daniela calling out for someone to help Ricardo and the footsteps of frightened crews became their backgrounds music.

"That was certainly amusing to watch," Reborn said monotonously, "Who would have thought Vongola Secondo had a scandal with Daemon Spade? None."

"Hahii…Reborn-san, how do manage to stay calm after those…fearsome incidents?" Haru inquired, her voice shaking because she was surprised as well.

"Practices."

The brunette chuckled nervously. "R-Reborn-san is so funny…w-well! We got the winners for six awards, though it rather surprised me that both Lancia-san and Kawahira-jisan won the Best Minor Character together!"

"After the break, we'll continue with Best Family, Best Arc, and Best Illusionist. So stay tune."

"Ciaossu!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Sorry for the late update again. Shara was busied with her birthday events. Here are the next three categories for the next chapter:

**Best Illusionist**: Albito, Bouche Croquant, Dokuro Chrome, Daemon Spade, Fran, Genkishi, Kawahira, Rokudou Mukuro, Torikabuto, Viper/Mammon

**Best Family**: Vongola, Giglio Nero, Gesso, Estraneo, Bovino, Calcassa, Shimon, Tomaso, Chiavorone, Geigue.

**Best Story Arc:** Arcobaleno Trial, Choice, Daily Life, Future, Future Final Battle, Inheritance Ceremony, Inheritance Succession (a.k.a. Primo Arc), Kokuyo, Varia.**  
**

As usual, please vote via review. And makes sure you vote ONLY ONE CHARACTER PER CATEGORY, or else won't count your vote at all. The vote is closed after 30th October, and your vote won't be counted even if you PM us.

**Cerulean Crown, out!**


	4. Famiglia, Story Arc, Illusionist

**Disclaimers:** Shara: If I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, I'll fill it with 10069 goodness!

Cielo: ...I prefer Reborn x Luche. Please.

Shara: Okay, I'll fill it with that too.

Cielo: *sighs* Because the story doesn't filled with Reborn x Luche or 10069 moments, I assure you neither of us own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Shara: And some personalities of the characters are based on some roleplay in ~ Sorry for using your characterization, dear roleplay mates.

**Warnings:** slashes, OOC, crack, bad grammars, and randomness.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 4: Best Famiglia, Best Story Arc, and Best Illusionist  
**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Mukuro-kun? What are you doing there, disguising yourself as Leo-kun again?"

"Hush!" Leonardo Lippi—or Mukuro-in-disguise—placed a finger before his lips, "Be quiet."

Byakuran merely smirked and nodded as he allowed the indigo-haired illusionist to sit down on an empty seat, which was right next to him.

Why Mukuro used his former disguise? Well, the scandal from the previous session scarred Ricardo and Spade, and when they regained their conscience, the first thing they do was cursing Mukuro's name and swore that they would castrate him. Fearing the combination of Vongola Secondo and Secondo Foschia chasing after him, Mukuro decided that it would be safe to mix in Millefiore tribunes, thus he claimed Leonardo Lippi's appearance once again.

"The commercial breaks almost end," Byakuran grinned at his former private secretary. "Do you want to stay here with me, Mukuro-kun?"

"Stop referring to me like that, Byakuran-'sama'," Mukuro hissed, still wary of Ricardo and Spade's presence in the hall. "And to answer your question…yes, I might have to stay here while those two are looking for me."

"Nice! Then let's share sweets again, okay?"

Mukuro glanced at the white haired man, who was handing out a packet of chocolate marshmallow. He stared at the packet momentarily, before inquiring, "You didn't put weird potions in there, did you?"

"So mean…you know I won't put anything dangerous into my dear marshmallows!" Byakuran pouted, wearing sad expression on his usually cheery face.

"…Well then, I suppose I'll have one."

And with that, Mukuro took a piece of the gelatinous treat and pop it into his mouth. Chewing it for awhile, he could taste the familiar flavor of cocoa and sugar mixed in one, and it melted in his mouth. He took his time to enjoy the sweetness, and finally swallowed it. However, he began to feel strange when he ate the second piece of chocolate marshmallow. His body began to tense, and he immediately knew the reason.

"You!" those mismatched eyes glared at the smiling marshmallow-monster. "You put aphrodisiac in it—again!"

Byakuran chuckled. "Well yeah~ it's nothing dangerous, Mukuro-kun. Instead, it brings pleasure, no?"

"Kh…I'd rather have Ricardo and Daemon Spade kill me right now!"

"That won't do, Mukuro-kun. Instead of arguing here, why don't we fix your 'problem', huh?"

And with that, Byakuran dragged Leonardo Lippi out of the hall, into the bathroom for…you-know-what.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAKS END**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The camera once again showed the merriness of the Great Court of Mafia's hall, where thousands people still trying to regain their shock from the scandal on the previous chapter. Yes, it was truly shocking, to the point that the victims themselves collapsed due to unimaginable shock. All the while, the culprit, Mukuro, was having his own trouble thanks to Byakuran's aphrodisiac. Well, at least he was safe from the wrath of Second Generation's Sky and Mist Guardians.

Anyway, no matter what happened, the show must go on. Thus, Reborn came onto the stage, and choirs of clap hands welcomed them again.

"You're still watching Mafia Channel, and I'm, Reborn of Arcobaleno team, will guide you on the next third session of Reborn! Awards."

Applauses echoed, primarily came from the fangirls. It seemed they became more energetic after the incident, and they wanted to see more scandals. Unfortunately, they couldn't really shout out their biggest desire, because the Vindice and Cervello were guarding their tribunes and they had make it clear before the commercial break ended that they'll use violence should the fangirls created a riot.

"Before we continue, maybe you're asking why Haru's not here with me," Reborn's words caught everyone's attention. "Well…that partner of mine is still trying to recover from her shock. She's now with Kyoko and Chrome, who are also trying to get rid of that…unexpected…picture."

The camera redirected at Chrome, Haru, and Kyoko, who were sitting not too far from Decimo group. It was obvious that they were still a little pale and shaky thanks to the abnormal picture Mukuro showed before. Tsuna and Giotto agreed that they, along with their Guardians, should give that nappo a lesson or two after this whole event end.

"Moving on, without further ado, I'll call the next nomination readers. They are…" the black-clad hitman peeked at his cue card and continued, "Gelaro of Bertesco Family and Basil from CEDEF."

Basil's fangirls literally melted in their seats when they saw the brunette get onto the stage. On the other hand, more than half of the crowds were surprised to see such a handsome blue haired teen stood next to Basil behind the podium. They were sure he was the one that Reborn called 'Gelaro', but the question is: what is his role in Reborn! universe?

It was Skull who came up with the simple question: "Who is he?"

"Beats me," Lal shrugged.

"He is Gelaro," Luce smiled. "He's the Boss of Bertesco Family, and also Vongola Snow Guardian."

"He's WHAT?" Colonello, Lal, and Skull got up from their seat, staring at Gelaro, then at Luce, and then back at Gelaro.

"That's true," Giotto leaned back against his chair, smiling at Gelaro. "His ancestor, Bertesco Primo, signed a contract with us which said that they'll become our ally for eternity."

"They attacked Decimo, though," Ricardo pointed out.

"…Why are they talking about the pasts?" Gelaro blurted out, half-annoyed.

Basil shrugged, but maintained calm aura. "This one wonders when we may announce the nominees."

Asari yelped as G. shot his eboshi without a warning. "Nani…? What does this one do to G., de gozaru ka?" he whined as he rubbed the sore spot.

"You were the one who taught him to speak like that, aren't you?"

"Iie. This one simply talked with Basil-kun about Rain Flames."

"You influenced him, Aho Ongaku."

"...I think I'm going to the backstage again and have some gelato while they discussed about random things," Gelaro turned around, but stopped when Tsuna said,

"G-Gelaro-san! Don't leave! Just…err…just ignore them, please?" Tsuna smiled apologetically. It wasn't like he wanted to hear the nominations, but he feared that Reborn would kill the Snow Guardian for escaping his duty as a nomination reader.

Gelaro glanced at Tsuna, then at Reborn, who was standing close to the stair which led to the backstage. The older hitman was holding Leon-gun as he smiled innocently, despite the dreadful aura he emitted. Gelaro gulped, and he quickly turned to stand beside Basil.

"Alright, this one shall read three categories together with Gelaro-donno," Basil began.

"We'll begin reading the nominees for Best Famiglia," Gelaro glanced at his cue card, "The first nominee is Bovino Famiglia."

The mafiosi from Bovino Famiglia clapped their hands, feeling extremely proud. Lambo did the same, and he hoped that the Boss would praise him if by any chance they win this category.

"Second nominee is Calcassa Famiglia," Basil called out.

"Hell yeah, my Family is so going to win this!" Skull cheered.

"None vote for you, dumbass," Verde stated.

Fon glanced at the scientist's direction. "You're hacking again?"

"No…I chatted with one of the producers, and she said that among ten Famiglias, there are only three Famiglias that manage to get votes…"

"Sush," Luce hissed, "Be quiet, I want to hear whether Giglio Nero got nominated or not."

"Next, we have Chiavorone Famiglia," Gelaro said.

Everyone clapped for Dino, who smiled happily and muttered thanks for them. Hibari narrowed his eyes, felt a bit uncomfortable because everyone looked at their direction now.

"The fourth in the list is Geigue Famiglia," Basil read.

The masked mafiosi from Geigue Famiglia nodded quietly to reply everyone that congratulate them. It seemed like they refused to reveal their identities even at this important event.

"Followed by two infamous Famiglia—Estraneo and Gesso," Gelaro announced.

Everyone was about to congratulate Byakuran, but they noticed that the white haired man wasn't in his seat. Some people were going to ask the Funeral Wreaths about their dear boss' current whereabouts, but they found them arguing with Kokuyo Gang instead.

"That idiot marshmallow monster took Mukuro-sama for sure, byon!" Ken barked.

"Yeah, because the pineapple head seduced Byakuran!" Bluebell countered.

"Mukuro-chan would never do that!" M.M. exclaimed.

"Oh yeah? He got the Most Perverted Award before and he also admitted that he flirt with many people, so I'm not really surprised if he's trying to flirt Byakuran-sama too!" Zakuro added.

"It's not Mukuro-sama's fault if the white freak enchanted by his charm," Chikusa remarked calmly.

Bluebell was about to say something when two Cervellos intruded their debate. "Please return to your respective seats. We can't continue unless everyone is calmed down," they said in unison.

"But we haven't find (Mukuro-sama/Byakuran-sama) yet!" Ken and Kikyou said at the same time.

"Please rest assured. Our members are trying to locate them now, and we hope we can find shortly."

Although they still wanted to shout at each other, the two groups retuned to their seats. The Cervello gave a signal for both nomination readers to continue.

"Following from where we left off…Giglio Nero also entered the list," Basil announced.

Aria, Luce, and Yuni smiled and clapped their hands along with most of the audiences. Gamma and Tazaru have to stop the hyperactive Nozaru from throwing confetti at the trio Sky Arcobalenos. Once again everyone congratulated them, and they quickly quieted down to let Gelaro and Basil read the remaining nominees.

"Next nominee will be…" Gelaro was about to speak the family name, but he stopped himself and frown.

Basil cocked his head slightly. "Gelaro-donno? Why art thou stop…?"

"…My Family is not in the list."

"Eh?" the brunette looked at his cue card. "Ah...yes. Bertesco Famiglia is not listed."

"How unfair," Gelaro scowled, "Why my Family, the one that vowed to become Vongola allies since Prima Generazione and served them as the Snow Guardian, isn't included in the list?"

"Because your Famiglia only appears at spin-off game," Giotto reasoned.

"What spin-off game?" Knuckle frowned.

"...Never mind."

"There, there, Gelaro-donno," Basil patted Gelaro's shoulder lightly. "This is not very important. This one knows that Bertesco Famiglia is not weaker than any regular Famiglias."

"…Thank you, Signor Basil," Gelaro smiled curtly. "Anyway, the next nominee is Tomaso Famiglia."

As per usual, Longchamp got up from his seat and did a little dance as soon as his Family's name mentioned. Pantera pretended as if she was not related to his brother.

"The next two Famiglias are very well-known, because their Primos and Decimos have a…unique friendship," Basil grinned, his azure eyes gleamed in admiration.

"They are Shimon and Vongola," Gelaro finished for the younger teen.

Applauses filled the hall, accompanied with loud cheers and love confessions from fangirls. The love confessions consist of: "LOVE TSUNA FOREVER!", "GIOTTO, TI AMO!", "MY HEART IS ONLY FOR YOU, ENMA-KUN!", and "PLEASE BE MINE, COZART-SAMA!"

Tsuna blushed deeply when he heard those crazed roars, so did Enma. Cozart and Giotto laughed, but they generously blow kisses toward their faithful fans. The action caused multiple girls suffered massive nosebleed, sudden heart attack, sudden asthma, and sudden deaths. The Cervellos now had their hands full to take care of the victims of two infamous mafia bosses' amazing pheromones.

Gelaro coughed at the microphone to gain the crowds' attention while Basil opened the sealed envelope.

"Ah…it is very palpable," Basil commented, smiling as he read the name written on the card.

The Don Bertesco also read the card and shrugged. "Wanna read together?"

"This one will feel much honored to accept the offer, Gelaro-donno."

"Hence, the winner of Best Famiglia is, without a doubt…" both hold their breaths and made a pause to add dramatic effect, before exclaiming out loud: "Vongola Famiglia!"

The sounds of people clapping hands altogether and (surviving) fans's cheers reverberating in the hall made the ceilings shake a bit. Gelaro was thankful that he wore his ear muffs, or he would have his ears ringing from the loudness. Basil simply laughed gleefully at the enthusiasm.

Basil and Gelaro waited until the excitements petered before they asked the representative of Vongola to take the trophy.

"Jyuudaime, go take the trophy!" Gokudera encouraged.

"E-eh? M-me? B-but, why not Primo?" Tsuna panicked. He didn't want to go to the stage again! It was already wasted all his courage to give a speech for his second trophy. If he has to go again, he'll lost his words.

"You're the current leader of Vongola," Giotto smiled, "so you're the one who have to represent us."

"B-but…a-ah! I know! L-let's take it together, Primo!"

"But—"

"Just go, Primo-chan!" Daniela forcefully kicked the blond out of his seat and laughed when she heard him cussed quietly.

Left with no other choice, the two Sawadas went onto the stage. Tsuna's ears and cheeks flushed as he heard people calling out his names and confessed their admirations toward him out loud (e.g. Basil). Giotto, on the other hand, gave them free smiles and took the trophy from Gelaro.

"Speech, Tsunayoshi?" the older of the two bosses offered.

The brunette one immediately shook his head. "N-no! I…I don't know what to say aside from 'thank you'…"

"Then just say it."

"B-but…" he was trying to object, but the look on Giotto's eyes urged him to do what his ancestor wanted. "Fine…uhm…"—he spun to face the audience—"T-thank you again, everyone…for…voting Vongola."

"We really appreciates your support," Giotto continued, "Although I'm sure that other Families are very…competent too, and we, Vongola, has dark history as well. But knowing that…you still vote for us, so we're really, really grateful."

Echoes of clapping hands erupted once again as Giotto and Tsuna nodded their thanks and walked out of the stage. Their Guardians welcomed them and showered them with compliments. Gelaro sighed in relief because this time he didn't need to wait for a few minutes until the clapping sounds died down.

"Alright, the next category will be Best Story Arc," he announced.

"This category is dedicated to the characters involved in the Story Arc," Basil added.

"…And obviously, the Story Arcs that we're talking about majorly came from the anime one, so bonus Arcs such as Arcobaleno Trials and Primo Trials are included."

"Is it just me or Gelaro sounded bitter when he said that?" Yamamoto laughed.

"He's probably pissed because game-only characters like him almost had no chance to win any categories," Gokudera retorted.

"I heard that, Tempesta," Gelaro glared at the silverette. "Anyway, let's start reading the nominees, Signor Basil."

Basil nodded and looked at his cue card. "First nominee is Daily Life Arc, which consists of Sawada-donno's life after Reborn-san came until before Rokudou-donno escapes with his gang to Kokuyo."

"Ah…the one where I'm still fawning over Reborn-chan?" Haru giggled.

"And the one where you and Kyoko almost had a fight over Dame Tsuna," Reborn smirked.

"Second place is, of course, Kokuyo Arc," Gelaro said, "This is where everything gets more serious, and Rokudou Mukuro appeared as the first big villain in Reborn-verse."

Hibari clenched his jaws as he heard the name. Well, it kinda reminded him of the moments where he lost against that pineapple-headed teen. Oh how he wished he could kill Shamal right now. Or better yet, find Mukuro and fight him. Yet Dino wouldn't let him leave his seat, because he had made a good deal with him.

"Next is Varia Arc. Vongola's Elite Independent Assasination Squad, Varia, made their debut here, and Vongola Rings are introduced—taking the story to a whole new level."

Xanxus remained silent. He glanced at Tsuna, who gasped and smiled sheepishly when their eyes met. He was still bitter after his defeat, but decided not to take any action because the presence of Vindice and Cervellos in the hall.

"After the Varia Arc, the story moves to Future Arc. We saw Ten Years Later version of Decimo's family replaced with their Ten Years Before version, and the teens have to train before they invaded Melone Base, which is under Irie Shouichi control," Gelaro explained.

"That time many people hate Shouichi," Spanner pointed out. "Because they think you're pretty vile."

"But I'm not! I was just—argh!" and as if on cue, Shouichi got another stomachache.

"You don't have to explain to us, Irie, we know the truth already" Moretti laughed.

"Y-yeah…"

"And—this is one of the Filler Arcs—next is Arcobaleno Trials Arc. Before they began Choice Game, Sawada-donno and everyone that was transferred to the Future returned to the Past temporarily to undergo Arcobaleno Trials. Aria-donno also made her debut here."

Aria smiled and waved when he noticed Kyoko and Haru waved at her. Tsuna glanced at them, wondering whether the girls knew that Aria is Yuni's mother or not. Then again, perhaps Yuni herself had told them everything about mafia…why are we talking about this?

"Next Arc is Choice Arc," Gelaro began to recite the small synopsis written on his cue card: "This Arc includes the war between Vongola and Byakuran with Six Funeral Wreaths. One of most important plot here is when Signorina Yuni switches side with Vongola at the end of Choice."

Yuni fidgeted nervously when Gelaro mentioned her name, but because Aria gave a single pat on her shoulder, she calmed down a bit. Most people trying to see Byakuran's reaction, then again the Cervellos hadn't find him. Kikyou began to worry and sent several subordinates of his to help looking for said white haired man.

"Following after that, they went into the Past to undergo another Trial, this time given by First Generation of Vongola Guardians. This Arc is called Inheritance Succession Arc, or better known as Primo Arc, where the Tenth Generation Guardians approved by the First Generation as the rightful successors of their Will."

Fangirls cheered loudly. They seemed to be quite ecstatic and like that Story Arc as well, because they could see Prima Generazione interacted with Decima Generazione. Although, one have to wonder as to why they looks similar to each other and made speculations about the Guardians lineage…but that wasn't important right now.

"Once the Primo Arc ends, Sawada Tsunayoshi and the rest of the Family must face Byakuran and the remaining Funeral Wreaths—this Arc is called Future Final Battle. In this Arc, Signorina Yuni and Signor Gamma sacrificed their life to revive the dead Arcobalenos, and Sawada Tsunayoshi defeated Byakuran of that era."

Mafiosi from Millefiore immediately booing mafiosi from Vongola. Fortunately, they didn't dare to lift their weapons, thanks to Vindice, again. Yuni chuckled, and that made Lal frowned.

"You're okay with the mention of your tragic death?"

The Giglio Nero Decimo looked at Lal and nodded. "It's just Amano's script."

"And lastly, the only Arc that's not adapted to anime yet: Inheritance Ceremony Arc, or also known as Shimon Arc," Basil announced. "This Arc mostly tells about Vongola's clash with Shimon, and they're slowly revealing the truth behind Primo and First Shimon."

Sounds of curses and mocks erupted from fan tribunes, much to their surprise. Apparently, they hated the Shimon because of the Enma's Family constant animosity toward Tsuna's Family. Said bosses traded glances and nervous smile, before they returned their attention to Gelaro, who was trying to open the sealed envelope and left the security guards to calm the fans. Once he did, he took a quick glance on the card and handed it over to Basil, who frowned slightly.

"Gelaro-donno? Thou does not want to read it?"

"I'm kinda tired from talking too much…you can do the honor."

The blue-eyed brunette smiled and nodded. "The winner of Best Story Arc is…Future Final Battle Arc."

Almost immediately, sounds of cheers and clap hands washed over the hall. The characters involved directly in said Arc felt joyous, because they thought that their roles mean a lot for the plot. Not only the heroes, but the villains felt the same. One thing though…

"Who will take the trophy?" Yamamoto asked innocently, causing everyone to fell silent.

Basil scratched the back of his back, confused as well. "Eto…representative again…?"

"Then, Jyuudaime, please represent us again!" Gokudera flashed a bright smile at his dear boss.

"M-me? Alone?" Tsuna panicked, again.

"Boo! No, you have to take it with Byakuran too, because he's the main villain of this Arc, right, Kikyou?" Bluebell protested. Kikyou merely nodded.

"But we haven't find Byakuran-sama yet…" Genkishi pointed out.

"Oi, Cervello! Your friends hadn't find them yet?" M.M. scowled at one of the pink-haired girls.

Said Cervello shook her head. "They find some clues, but couldn't find their exact location yet."

"Well, Sawada can take it alone, then," Ryohei grinned widely.

"B-but…ah, that's right! Yuni, can you come with me to get the trophy?" Tsuna asked, hoping that the girl accepted her offer. She was, after all, one of the most important characters for the Arc, just like him and Byakuran.

Although a bit surprised with the offer, she nodded and rose from her seat. "Sure, Sawada-san."

Haru pouted and sulked in her seat, envying Yuni who got the chance to walk beside Tsuna and take the trophy with her. Sure, they had become good friends after all the time they spent together with Chrome and Kyoko, but she couldn't help but to feel jealous.

"A-anou…Yuni, you can be the one giving speech," Tsuna said as he hold the trophy tightly, trying to hide his nervousness. "I-I really don't know what to say again!"

Yuni chuckled. "Like what Primo said, you just need to say thank you for the voters."

"Y-yeah, but I'm…uh…I really don't know what to say aside from saying thanks…"

"I see…alright then," she turned to face the audience, and when she smiled, everyone immediately fell in love with her smile. "I, on Sawada-san and Byakuran-san's behalf, thank everyone who had voted for our Arc. We're grateful that you're watching the anime and reading the manga too…because without fans like all of you, this story will not reach this far. Thank you, and please continue to support us!"

Another wave of clap hands and cheers echoed, and the fans getting crazier because of the compliment. This time, several mafiosi from small Famiglias under Vongola's control had to join the Vindice and Cervello in order to calm them down.

"And at last," Gelaro's words successfully made all noises died down. "We've come to Best Illusionist category."

Upon hearing the announcement, Illusionists from different Famiglias began to tense up. The award was very important for them, because it was solid proof that they were acknowledged as the best among the best.

"First nominee in the list is Albito," Basil read. When he heard no response, he quickly added, "from the DS game."

Everyone went "oooh" and "aaah" at that. Albito went to cuddle himself in the emo corner because he lacked popularity.

"Following after him is Bouche Croquant, the Mist Guardian of Vongola Nono," Gelaro said.

Bouche nodded a thank you when people clapped their hands for him. His fellow Guardians also cheered up for him, though not loudly because they were aware that their age didn't allow them to become noisy old men.

"Next three nominees came from Kokuyo Gang—Dokuro Chrome, Fran, and Rokudou Mukuro," Basil frowned slightly after he said that and commented to himself, "Wow, I never noticed that the group is full of illusionists…"

Chrome blushed darkly when her friends congratulated her and she replied them with a shy "thank you". Fran, on the other hand, wasn't pleased with Bel and Rasiel congratulating him. Well, none would be pleased to have knives stabbing their arms, followed with a chorus of "Congratulations, Froggy/Toady~".

"And don't forget about Fran's predecessor in Varia: Mammon, or also known as Viper of the Arcobaleno!" Gelaro remarked.

Unlike Fran, Mammon wasn't showered with knives, but Bel gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and that was enough to make Fran felt a bit annoyed. The emerald-haired teen determined to ignore the self-proclaimed genius Prince and focused back on the nomination reading session.

"Next two nominees are Kawahira, holder of Segno Ring, and Daemon Spade, the Mist Guardian of Primo," Basil continued.

"Oya? I'm nominated, huh?" Spade smirked, felt somewhat amused.

"At least it distract you from your 'Pineapple Hunt'," Alaude sighed.

"Kufufu. Do you feel a bit lonely because I left to search for my ungrateful successor with Secondo?"

"No."

"Jealous then?"

"Shut up or I'll tell the Vindice to capture you."

"And the last two nominees are Genkishi, the Phantom Knight, and Torikabuto of the Six Funeral Wreaths,"

Genkishi smiled proudly. He was confident that he could win this. On the other hand, Daisy stared at the scary mask known as Torikabuto, who was placed on the empty chair next to him.

"Now to announce the winner of this category," Gelaro smiled as he opened the sealed envelope. Yeah, because after he read the winner's name with Basil, he would be free. Being a nomination reader is a hard task, you know.

Basil peeked over the Snow Guardian's shoulder to read the card. "Ah…Gelaro-donno, we art in troubles."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Please read the winner's name."

"Hmm?" Gelaro looked at the card and read, "Rokudou Mukuro…well, what's wrong with him? It's quite reasonable that he can win the category."

Basil facepalmed. "Gelaro-donno…Rokudou-donno is not here."

It took him a few minutes to process Basil's words. And after he did, the only thing he said was, "Oh…right."

"So? The trophy isn't taken?" Chikusa inquired, curious.

"No, he'll take the trophy."

Everyone looked at Reborn, who went on the stage along with Haru. The black-clad hitman took the trophy from Basil's hand and walked away, leaving Haru and the duo nomination readers on the stage. Silence enshrouded the whole hall as they were trying to understand what happened.

"What's wrong with him?" Gelaro glanced at Haru, demanding an answer from the girl.

Haru smiled sheepishly as she answered, "Reborn-san said that the Cervello finally found Mukuro-san and Byakuran-san, but…"

"But?"

"Reborn-san didn't tell Haru the exact detail, but he promised that he would show everyone what happened through Leon."

Before anyone could state that they didn't understand what she meant, a large screen, similar to the one that Mukuro created on the previous chapter, descended and flickered, showing a scene of Reborn approaching two Cervellos guarding the entrance of…men's toilet?

_"Ah, Reborn-san…they're in there," _one of the Cervello reported to him.

Reborn appeared to be pondering whether he should enter or not, but in the end, he chose to throw away his shame and entered. The camera followed him, and everyone gasped in shock. Once again, they have to see a very scary image. What image? A certain marshmallow freak pinning our beloved pineapple-head against the wall, and…well…please fill in the blank with whatever you had in mind.

"Oi, Mukuro," Reborn called out, his tone unwavering although he was watching two males did something indecent. "You won the Best Illusionist Award. Congrats."

"I—a-aahn—win whaahhht?" Mukuro managed to say in-between groans.

"...Whatever. I'll leave the trophy here, okay?"

Reborn spun around and put down the trophy near the sink. He faced the camera and said, "Oi, Haru, close the session immediately. I'll help you calming down everyone later."

And the screen went black.

As you probably had guessed by now, everyone was too shocked to move. That included Haru. The cameraman sighed and wondered who will do the closure, when Fran appeared out of nowhere and waved at the camera slightly.

"Alright, because everyone is too shocked to say anything, I'll do the closure," he explained stoically. "Vongola won the Best Family category, and we have Final Future Battle as the winner of Best Story Arc. And also, Master made quite a surprise by accepting the trophy while having intercourse with a marshmallow monster. The producers told me that the next session we'll announce the winners for Best Short-Range Fighters, Best Middle-Range Fighters, and Best Long-Range Fighters. That's all for now, and ciao."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Cielo: Shara rushed this, so I apologize on her behalf for any kind of grammar mistakes or typos...

Shara: Gaaaah! Stop ganging up at my Byakuran! *cursing at her notebook's screen*

Cielo: ...Ignore her please. These are the explanations for the next chapter's categories.

**Best Short-Range Fighters**: fighters who specialized with hand-to-hand combat, such as Ryohei and Lussuria. Swordsman like Genkishi or Yamamoto also included here.

**Best Middle-Range Fighters**: fighters who specialized in middle range fights, like Hibari, Gokudera, and Belphegor.

**Best Long-Range Fighters:** gunners and hitmen are categorized here. Examples are G., XANXUS, and other projectile-type users.**  
**

Cielo: As usual, please vote via review. And makes sure you vote ONLY ONE CHARACTER PER CATEGORY, or else won't count your vote at all. The vote is closed after November 14th, and your vote won't be counted even if you PM us.

Shara: *joins in* If you don't know which character belongs to which category, feel free to PM us!

Cielo: Or please refer to the weapons they use here - http : / / reborn . wikia . com / wiki / Category:Weapons_%26_Equipment

**Cerulean Crown, out!**


	5. Combatants

**Disclaimers: Shara: **If I own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, I'll make Alaude marries Fon then have Hibari as their child...

**Cielo: **...I swear, you're addicted to formspring.

**Shara: **Not my fault if those people are good at roleplaying their respective characters and made me cracked up!

**Warnings:** slashes, OOC, crack, bad grammars, and randomness.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 5: Best Combatants  
**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The fan tribunes were empty. Most of them were evacuated to the nearest hospital due to excessive blood loss. The main cause of it was, obviously, the erotic scene from the previous chapter. Narrator felt that it was unnecessary to retell the readers because they could check the previous chapter by themselves.

Anyway, now we see Rokudou Mukuro sitting alone in the furthest corner of Vongola tribunes—his nether regions sore from what he did with Byakuran before. Speaking of Byakuran, that marshmallow monster had to listen to Reborn's lecture. Chrome informed him that they would confiscate his marshmallows if he dared to touch him again. And speaking of Chrome, that girl went out with the rest of the Kokuyo Gang to look for chocolates to give to said pineapple-head. Fran not included—the boy was assigned to replace Haru and to host the event along with Reborn.

So now, before the commercial break end—he has to keep his good(?) image again, and so he intended to have a short nap. He was just beginning to close his mismatched eyes and drifted off to dreamlands when he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Pineapple herbivore."

He immediately ducked away when his intuition told him that a certain pair of steel was going to hit him. He barely dodged it and stood up, ignoring the soreness he felt and saw Hibari Kyouya standing not too far from him, baring his 'fangs'.

"Oya, oya…" the illusionist curled his lips upwards, "That's quite rude, Hibari-chan. Have a pity, please?"

"No," Hibari snarled, taking an offensive stance. "You have been causing troubles since two chapters backward—with that scandalous picture, and then you…you have a sexual intercourse with that marshmallow bastard."

"First, he fed me aphrodisiac and took advantage of my situation. Second, it's the Arcobaleno's fault to bring the camera with him."

"Doesn't matter. I'll bite you to death."

A great clash between the two was inevitable; moreover, their tamers (Dino, Tsuna, Chrome, or Reborn) weren't in the hall at the moment. Several mafiosi who saw the possibility of them destroying the whole hall immediately looked for said tamers, before the Vindice made their move and captured both Guardians. However…

"Kyouya, stop."

Their movement stopped when a dirty-blond haired version of Hibari and the long-haired version of Hibari stepped up between them. Yep, Alaude and Fon. Both veterans managed to strip the two teens from their dangerous weapons, thus ending the duel.

"Why do you stop us?" Hibari scowled, disliking the presence of his two look-a-likes.

"You're endangering everyone else," Alaude stated. "Do keep in mind that this is not your territory, Kyouya."

The Japanese teen glared at his predecessor before he stomped off, gathering his tonfas along the way and left the temporary battlefield. Mukuro sighed and slumped back onto his comfortable seat, trying not to move too much so the soreness wouldn't come back.

"Thank you for the help," the illusionist said, faking a smile.

"I'm glad we made it on time," Fon chuckled. "This is an order from the producers: to keep away any kind of troubles during breaks."

"I see…good luck then."

"Thank you."

Both of them nodded and left. At the same time, people began to fill in the hall again, as the commercial break was about to end. At last, he could watch the next session peacefully, surrounded by his little 'family'.

Meanwhile...

"Ha, I think I'll get lot of profits if I sell this video!"

"…I thought 10069 fans are quite scarce."

"Well, with this, I hope it'll spread a bit more."

"…I get a bad feeling."

While these two figures clad in white coat and an arm band that said 'PRODUCER' discussed about none other than the scandalous video that they got from Reborn, the door leading to that room slammed open. The two looked at the door's direction, wondering who dared to infiltrate their personal room. Their eyes widened in shock when they saw a horde of (apparently fuming) fangirls waiting at the doorway.

"Uhm…is…there something that you need, ladies?" one of the figures, the male one, asked politely.

"Are you the producers of this program?" one of the fangirls stepped up, her tone demanding.

"Yeah, we are."

"Then we want you to move Mukuro-sama's seat close to Hibari-sama's."

The female producer raised an eyebrow. "We can't. Hibari doesn't like crowds, so that's why we placed them in the furthest corner of the Vongola tribunes along with Dino. If we move Mukuro's seat, then that means we'll have to move the rest of the Kokuyo Gang's seats too, that means they'll crowd around Hibari."

"Do something so you don't have to move the Kokuyo Gang's!" another fangirl said.

"Why do you ask this request in the first place anyway?" the male producer frowned.

"Because we prefer 6918 to 10069!" they shouted in unison.

Silence.

"…so?"

"So, we demand you to grant our wish!"

"And if we refuse to do so?"

"We'll resort to violence!"

Both producers gasped in surprise when they saw the fangirls raised their weapons—bags, boards, baseball bats, or whatever easy-to-use weapons they could find—and glared threateningly at them.

"…Cielo, I know we need to hire someone from the Varia to guard us."

"…Do we have to argue about it now? Run, Shara!"

"DON'T RUN!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAKS END**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Welcome back to Reborn! Awards!"

That one sentence was enough to bring a roar from the audiences, especially from the mafiosi. It seemed everyone was hoping that their name would be in the list, because the next three categories were considered important to measure their fame and strength. They had their full attention on the two hosts—Reborn and Fran.

"…Reborn-san, their gazes are scary," was the frog hat wearer's comment right after the sounds of clapping hands died down.

"And here I thought you had nothing to be scared of," Reborn retorted. "Just ignore those stares and greet them properly."

"Alright. So, now we'll have another couple to read the nominees for three categories: 'Best Short Range Fighter', 'Best Middle Range Fighter', and 'Best Long Range Fighter'. Said couple is Aria-san and Gamma-san."

The hall was filled with applause when Fran finished his sentence. Yuni smiled and clapped her hands frantically as her mother appeared from the backstage, followed by her consigliore. Aria and Gamma nodded as they finally stood behind the podium and waited until the noises died down.

"Buona sera, tutti," Aria greeted them, to which they replied with a chorus of "buona sera!"

"Now, we'll begin reading the nominees for categories that were related to combat skills," Gamma grinned smugly. "Hopefully I'm nominated as well."

"But Gamma, I'm a bit confused."

"About what, Aria-sama?"

"Your weapon of choice," Aria stared pointedly at Gamma. "Which do you prefer, gun or billiard cue?"

Silence.

"Isn't it obvious that I'd rather use my gun than my Box Weapon?" Gamma responded after he regained his composure. He never thought that his dear boss would ask such silly question in front of public.

Aria giggled. "Sorry, I was trying to tease you. In any case, let's see the lucky ones that got nominated for the first category: 'Best Short Range Fighter'. This category is, as the name tells, dedicated for combatants that are specialized in short ranged attacks, such as swordsman or martial arts user."

The faces of people who accomplished the requirements immediately lit up. They had their full attention on Gamma, who was opening the envelope containing the names of nominees.

"I'LL WIN THIS TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted enthusiastically.

"VOOOOIII! THERE'S NO *BEEP*ING WAY THAT YOU'LL WIN, BOXING BRAT!" Squalo shouted back, swinging his sword around.

"Maa, maa…you don't have to shout, Squalo!" Yamamoto laughed, all the while trying to calm down Gokudera, who was complaining about Ryohei's loudness.

"Bossu~ wish me luck on winning this one!" Lussuria squealed. He attempted to hug said boss, but Levi pushed him away, saying something about "not to disturb the Boss".

"So, Lal-neesan, do you think you'll get nominated too?" Skull inquired the blue haired Amazoness.

"Hmm…" Lal folded her arms, pondering. "Maybe not. Most of the time, I use guns—and so did Colonnello—despite the fact that we can handle close range combats. But…I think Fon will be the one nominated for this."

Fon chuckled. "I'll be happy if I get nominated."

Giotto tapped his chin. "I wonder if I'm nominated too…"

"If you're nominated, then that means Decimo will be nominated too," Terzo commented.

"200 euro for Decimo's win," Simora said.

"Hey, that's cheating! I want to bet on Decimo-chan too!" Daniela protested.

"None want to bet for Primo?" Fabio laughed, causing Giotto to enter emo mode (curling in the corner) and forced G. to comfort him.

Despite the noisiness, both nomination readers remained neutral and continued with the next step. Gamma glanced at the card and frowned, but handed it over to Aria nonetheless. The woman read it for a moment, before smiling.

"What a surprise, everyone! There are no nominees for this category!" she exclaimed, showing the empty card to the audiences.

Immediately, mutters of protest and question washed over the hall. They were wondering whether the producers were to blame once again. Aria chuckled and cleared her throat to gain their attention.

"Don't worry. This simply means that every short-ranged combatant has the chance to win this category!" she remarked, and soon followed by excited cheer from everyone. "Now, Gamma, open the sealed envelope, please."

The blond man nodded and opened said envelope. Reading the name on the card, a smug grin appeared on his face, which made Aria curious and decided to peek in as well. Both of them traded glance and smile as they made sure that their eyes weren't at fault. After quietly agreeing to announce:

"The winner of 'Best Short Range Fighter' is…!" they stopped for a dramatic pause, before shouting a name: "…Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna's eyes widened in surprise upon hearing his name called out for the…narrator doesn't bother to count. Anyway, now people were cheering for him once again, and yeah, he had to go up the stage, take the trophy, and give a speech. The horrible process that caused him to shake nervously, no matter how many times he had done it. And now he couldn't ask someone to accompany him. Great.

"Go, Juudaime! Take the trophy!" Gokudera smiled brightly. He's so proud of his boss. Well, not only him but also those people who are close to said boss.

"Although I'm disappointed that I can't win it, I'm proud that you can defeat me, Sawada!" Ryohei flashed a big grin.

"D-demo…" Tsuna intended to object, but knowing that they wouldn't listen to his protest, he got up from his seat and walked onto the stage, trying to bear with it.

"Congratulations, Tsunayoshi-kun," Aria smiled as she handed over the trophy to the boy. "You got quite a lot of trophies. Are you happy?"

Tsuna scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "A-actually…yes, I'm kind of proud because everyone used to call me Dame Tsuna all the time, but then I achieved lot of things…but, umm…if possible, I don't want people to give me so much attention like this…"

Aria laughed and patted Tsuna's shoulder encouragingly. "Don't worry. Only five or so sessions to go and we're done. Anyway, wanna give another speech?"

"N-no, I'm okay! W-well…I thank everyone for their votes, and um…e-eh…that's all, I guess."

Everyone gave Tsuna a big applause as he returned to his seat. You can imagine that his Guardians and everyone else showered him with compliments, as always. Thankfully, Aria was kind enough to help distracting the crowds' attention from Tsuna and back to her and Gamma.

"Alright, now that's one down, let's move to the next category: The Best Middle Range Fighters!"

Another wave of excited murmur crashed, and both nomination readers were patient enough to give some time for the audiences to speak with each other, discussing chances of people winning that category.

"Shishishi! The Prince shall take this one!" Belphegor exclaimed confidently.

"Keep dreaming, fratello," Rasiel snickered, "Because I, the mighty King, shall receive the trophy."

"Tch, do they seriously think they can win from me, Jyuudaime's Right Hand Man?" Gokudera scoffed, confident that he could win.

G. sighed, "As if you're worthy enough to be receiving that title…yet."

Aria laughed, amused to see their statements and enthusiasm. "As much as I want to put your names as nominees, sadly, this time everyone got the same chance to win this category because, well…the nominee card is empty, again."

"But the winner card isn't empty, right?" Basil grinned.

Gamma returned Basil's grin as he handed over the winner card to Aria. His Boss also smiled upon reading the winner's name and glanced up at a corner, where Dino, along with his subordinates, and Hibari sat.

"Well, the winner for this category is Hibari Kyouya!" she announced cheerily.

"WHAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!" Gokudera rose from his seat, ignoring the people who clapped hands and congratulated the Cloud Guardian. "YOU—YOU GOTTA BE JOKING!"

"Nope, it's true. If you don't want to believe it, let's have the camera zoom it up."

A Cervello approached Aria and Gamma, carrying a camera to zoom up the writings on that card. Bel, Gokudera, and Rasiel gawked in shock when they saw the card has Hibari's full name on it. It was written with big font, and to affirm it, whoever created the winning card gave small doodles of skylark on it.

"You have to admit that Hibari Kyouya is the best when it comes to fighting skill," Gamma commented.

"But…but he's supposed to be classified as short ranged combatants!" Gokudera whined.

"Actually, his weapon, tonfa, is classified as middle range weapons," Dino stated. He had this smug grin plastered on his face. Well, he was proud that his student managed to win this category.

"G-Gokudera-kun, please don't make a fuss about it," Tsuna pleaded, urging Gokudera to sit back.

"That's right. Being a Right Hand Man doesn't mean that you have to be the strongest person alive," Fon added.

Having lost in the debate, the silver haired guy slumped back in his seat, muttering something about "that bastard doesn't deserve the trophy" or something alike. Back to business then…let's see Hibari…oh he already took the trophy while they were arguing with Gokudera and he had returned to his seat. And it seemed that he wasn't interested to give any speech. Too bad.

"Moving on, moving on!" Aria clapped her hands, gained their attention once again. "Let's move to 'Best Long Range Fighter', and judging from the two previous categories, I'm sure that this time there won't be any defined nominees too…right, Gamma?"

"Nope, there are not," Gamma waved the empty nominee card and dumped it away.

"Good. Go open the sealed envelope before our dear gunners make holes in our body, Gamma."

He didn't need to be told twice. Without further ado, he opened the envelope. He kinda hoped that he would win that category. So did many projectile weapon users in the hall. And because most of them were very dangerous (i.e. Reborn, Xanxus), the Cervello had confiscated their guns/bows/whatever weapon they brought.

"…ah," the expression on Gamma's face faltered for a moment. "Well, I suppose none can beat him on this."

Aria retrieved the card from her consigliore and smiling proudly as she read the name. "The winner for 'Best Long Range Fighter' category is, without a doubt, Reborn!"

Many mafiosi were disappointed because they couldn't win, but still gave a big applause for Reborn because he deserved it. Said hitman walked onto the stage, stayed cool and composed as always. The Arcobalenos, especially Luche and Yuni, clapped their hands enthusiastically as Reborn took the trophy from Gamma.

"Congratulations," Aria shook his hand, "any speech?"

"Hmm…" Reborn cupped his chin, pondering for a moment before he spoke, "I would like to thank my comrades, the Arcobalenos, for their supports; Vongola Nono, for his trust and taking care of me; and also my—"

"HELP!"

Everyone's attention immediately distracted as the large door that connected the hall with the hallway slammed open, causing the Cervello went on alert. However, when they spotted two teens—one female and one male—rushed in, many raised their eyebrows. Murmurs of people questioning the identity of these young intruders could be heard from the audiences, but their questions were answered immediately when Alaude, Fon, and Verde got up from their seats.

"Producers? What are you doing here?" they asked in unison.

"Wha—they're the producers of this event?" Tsuna gawked. "T-they're not very much older than me!"

"So, they're your boss, Haru-chan?" Kyoko asked innocently.

Haru shook her head. "Haru doesn't know. Reborn-chan was the one who told Haru that Haru will host the event along with him."

"Alaude, Fon!" the female producer called out, "There are a horde of fangirls coming this way, and they have murderous aura coming out from them! Secure this place immediately!"

Upon receiving the command, Alaude and Fon dashed toward the hall's entrance. Indeed, there were stampedes of rabid fangirls coming toward them. Both combatants prepared an attacking stance, ready to make all of them unconscious or—if they resist—hurt them a bit. Hibari, who was very bored, decided to help and is now standing in the entrance along with his other look-a-likes.

"Why are they trying to kill you two?" asked Fon, focused on expecting any kind of attacks from the fangirls, in case they were trying to break through their defense.

The male producer scratched the back of his head as he said, "Well…you know about the scandal from the previous session?"

Mukuro, who had decided to join in the defense wall, turned his head toward the producers. "What about them?"

"Those 6918 fangirls kinda dislike the 10069 scene, so they wanted us to move your seat closer to Hibari's."

Silence.

"What's…6918?" Tsuna's question broke the silence.

The female one of the two producers flashed him a grin. "That's another name for MukuHiba, which means pairing Mukuro and Hibari together."

Hibari's eyes twitched. "Me and that pineapple-haired herbivore? Nonsense."

"You may call it nonsense, Hibari-san, but that's the truth," the male producer sighed. "Blame those fangirls thinking that you two look so lovey dovey together."

"In any case, we have to stop those fangirls from wreaking havoc in the hall, right?" Mukuro inquired, his eyes gleaming evilly. "I have one effective method to stop them. May I use that method?"

"Do as you wish."

"Kufufu…very well."

Mukuro gestured for Alaude and Fon to step back, leaving him and Hibari alone in the forefront. They could see the fangirls drawing nearer and nearer. Everyone in the hall wondered what did Mukuro had in mind, but in no less than a second, they got the answer.

The fangirls coming to a full stop.

Byakuran and Dino rose from their seats, jaws drop and anger escalated with each second passing.

Can you guess what happened?

Mukuro kissed Hibari, that's what.

Well, the narrator wasn't very surprised. Narrator thinks that Mukuro would do that to please the fangirls. Because fanservice is a must to gain more fans. Yeah.

Hibari froze the moment Mukuro's lips touched his, thus he didn't push the other guy. However, after he regained his composure, he immediately swung his tonfa at Mukuro's head, infuriated. Mukuro dodged the attack and chuckled his signature laugh, amused at the reaction. He wouldn't be able to laugh soon, though.

"Mu-ku-ro-kun~"

There you go. A smiling Byakuran, with Shiroryuu curling around his shoulders. Yandere went wild, yay.

"Kufufu…do you think you can kill me?"

"I'm not going to kill you. I'm just going to torture you a bit~"

"I would love to see you try…kufufu."

"You asked for it, Mukuro-kun."

Sounds of people shrieking and screaming for help filled the hall along with blast of explosions and gunshots. Tsuna and the rest of his Guardians immediately stepped into the battlefield to stop the epic battle performance between Byakuran and Mukuro.

"What a mess…" the female producer sighed in mock despair.

"And whose fault do you think it is?" her partner countered.

"Not me. The fangirls. Anyway, Reborn, Fran! Do the closing please!"

"Mmkay," Fran entered the stage lazily and approached Reborn as the camera directed at them. "Well, that's all for this session. Reborn-san got the Best Long Range Fighter…congrats."

"Thanks, Fran. And the winners for the other categories are Dame Tsuna and Hibari. The next session will be the climax of this whole mess—I mean, event: Best Kiss, Best Straight Couple, and Best Slash Couple," Reborn announced.

"…I have a bad feeling that my name will be nominated along with Bel-senpai or Ou-sama…" Fran muttered under his breath.

"Like what the producers said, blame the fangirls," Reborn scoffed. "In any case, send your votes and stay tuned. Ciaossu."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Shara: **Right, next chapter will be 'Best Straight Couple', 'Best Slash Couple', and 'Best Kiss'! I know you fangirls are waiting for it!

**Cielo: ***raises the banner of Reborn x Luche FC* I still prefer straight pair.

**Shara: **But I've shown you the link for that Reborn formspring!

**Cielo: **Yeah…OOC!Reborn is win. The magic of Luche. That Arcobaleno Tea Party is total crack.

**Shara: ***laughs* My Luche is so evil, yeah?

**Cielo: **Mm…but we should stop talking about formspring. And tell the readers about the nominees for the next chapter.

**Shara: **Yeah… *returns to readers* Guess what, there are no nominees for the next chapter! You, dear readers, are allowed to pick your favorite pair!

**Cielo: **Choose only one pair for each category, and for the Best Kiss, please include which fic has a kissing scene of said pair. We'll have a surprise for you.

**Shara: **And! Before I forget…I'm sorry for 6918 fans out there. Sounds like I'm bashing you, huh? If you're still craving for more 6918 fluff, visit Formspring! A small community of KHR Roleplayers will hold an event called **FS Rebocon**!

**Cielo: **They need fangirl!anons to cheer for the participants.

**Shara: **Hell yeah. If there are enough fangirl!anons cheering for Sakura Addiction, they might sing together! You don't have to sign up to cheer on them, just write on the text box, and they'll react!

**Cielo: **For further information, check this page http : / / www. formspring. me / SmokinBomb59

**Shara: **The event will start from November 26th until 28th. Hope nothing happens. We want to see someone singing Loop and or Kufufu no Fu!

**Cielo: **I'll crack up if Hibari sings Kufufu no Fu. We should ask him to wear the samba costume as well.

**Shara: **Cielo, stop ruining Hibari's image in my eyes. Please.

**Cielo: ***smirks* Guess that's all. Don't forget to review and vote for your favourite couples. And don't forget to check for the FS Rebocon.

**Cerulean Crown, out!**

**EDIT: **The deadline for voting is November 28th. And we still need more fangirls at http : / / www. formspring. me / SmokinBomb59 (either in that page or check http : / / www. formspring. me / TutorHitmanR or http : / / www. formspring. me / Dame27 )


	6. Couples and Kiss

**Disclaimers: Shara:** Any events related to Formspring events aren't our ideas!

**Cielo: **The idea belongs to SmokinBomb59, kamikorosu, mukurou, TenYearsLater, PapaCloud, betrayingmist, NikoruXBlue, GuardianofRain, and byakkun.

**Shara: **And the scenes from many KHR fanfics here don't belong to us either.

**Cielo: **They belong to their respective authors.

**Shara: **And many thanks to my beta, **Arachi**. I don't care that you belong to Magi-chan, JUST BE MINE-*is shot*

**Cielo: ***is the one who shot her* Back to business...

**Shara: **-we don't own the characters too, because if we do…

**Cielo: **…we'll make them sing dangdut, the music of our country *smirks*

**Shara: **So, enjoy the story!**  
**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 6: Best Couples and Best Kiss  
**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAKS END**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The troubles from the previous chapter almost carried on to this chapter. The fans that were hospitalized returned, and they were quite disappointed because they couldn't see the kissing scene between Mukuro and Hibari thus they were trying to force the producers to have the two kissing each other again. The producers immediately rejected the request because it was impossible (and because the female producer got nauseous after she watched said couple kissing) and proposed something else, which was welcomed enthusiastically by the fans.

Said proposal was: holding a small concert during commercial breaks.

During the commercial break, the characters performed random songs. For example, on the first turn, Luche was asked to sing Chrome's Namida no Ondo, and there was also a duet between Mukuro and Gokudera (after much persuasion and Tsuna begged with puppy eyes that almost made his Right Hand Man nosebleed) to sing Kufufu no Fu ~Boku to Keiyaku~. And now, five Decimo's male Guardians—Tsuna, Gokudera, Mukuro, Hibari, and Yamamoto—were forced to sing Tatta Latta.

"Denchi kiretara ugokenai," Tsuna sang, blushing slightly because Kyoko was watching him.

"Sabitsuitara mae ni mo susumenai," Gokudera fought back the urge to glare at Haru.

"Sore to wa chigaun da bokutachi wa," Yamamoto grinned, glad that Lambo seemed to enjoy the performance.

"Nanda kanda yume mo takusan aru," Hibari sang monotonely, ignoring the admiration stare that came from I-Pin.

"Kyou mo tanoshiku ikitai ne," Mukuro flashed a warm smile at Chrome, who immediately blushed beet red.

And they sang together: "Tatta latta yukai na nakama tachi."

"Mezasu basho wa koko de owari jyanai yo," Mukuro sang his part.

"Tatta latta keikai ni—"

"One two step funde!" Yamamoto beamed, while Hibari didn't seem pleased at all.

"Tsukame yume to ka kibou mo," Gokudera forgot his annoyance because he was able to sing with his dear Juudaime. Oh joy.

"Zenbu zenbu mikata ni tsuketeyaru," and they continued with the "lalalala" part, until the music ended and they bowed to the audiences, who gave them a big applause. After that, the five scurried into the backstage, and Fran appeared on the middle of the stage.

"Thank you for Sawada-san and friends for singing 'Tatta Latta'," he began after the audiences stopped clapping. "Though I must say that I didn't expect Shisou to sing it...the lyrics contradict his life and his voice is so—ouch, Shisou, you don't have to stab me with your trident."

Mukuro, who had appeared out of nowhere, retracted his trident and chuckled. "You don't have the right to critic me, while you messed Kyouya's song with your dance."

"Eeh…but dancing is fun. It goes well with Horizon."

"Whatever. Aren't you supposed to do the opening?"

"Then stop distracting me, Shisou," Fran sighed, ignoring the trident that once again stabbed his frog hat. "Welcome back to Reborn! Award, and I, Fran, will guide you throughout this session—"

"—along with me, Rokudou Mukuro…kufufu," Mukuro smiled at his fangirls, drawing squeals and fangirl screams from them.

"Although I don't want to pair up with a sadist like Shisou, I don't have any choice because Reborn-san will be a nomination reader for this session."

"He won't read three categorizes alone, of course. He's accompanied by…a very special woman."

"Or, to be blunt, his secret cru—mmmff! Mhifhooo…" Fran's words got muffled because Mukuro put his hand to cover the boy's mouth.

"Kufufu…anyway, let's call the nomination readers! Please come onto the stage, Reborn and Luche."

The crowd applauded as the pair got into the stage. Luche smiled graciously while walking beside Reborn, who had his fedora covered half of his face. Apparently he was blushing because he got to stand beside his cru—oi, you don't have to shoot this poor narrator, Reborn!

The black-clad hitman blow the smoke from his gun and allowed it to morph back into its normal state—Leon the Shape-shifting Chameleon. Luche giggled at her partner's antic and decided to greet the audience. "Ciao, tutti—or should I imitate Reborn's 'ciaossu'?"

"Ciaossu!" the audience responded happily.

"I see everyone is happy after the musical performance from Vongola Decimo and everyone else. I hope none of the fans will try to kill the producers again."

The two producers laughed nervously while they were watching from a special room, with tighter security than the previous one.

"Alright…what should we do now, Reborn?" Luche asked the man beside him.

"Reading the nominations, Luche."

"And those nominations are?"

"Best Straight Couple, Best Slash Couple, and Best Kiss."

Audience tribunes immediately filled with cheers and whistles, mainly came from the fans, though. They were waiting for these categories, because they had enough with categories that were so mafia-centric. Mafiosi also need love, right?

"Yes, those are the three categories, and we shall begin with the Best Straight Couple!" Luche smiled and turned to face Reborn, who stayed still (and composed?). "Reborn? Where's the nomination card?"

"There's no nomination card, because every straight pairs are nominated for this category," Reborn's words caused more het pair fans to cheer enthusiastically.

"I see…does that mean we're included as well?"

Those words were enough to make Reborn's face turned completely red and he had to cover his face with his fedora. The Arcobalenos whistled and cheered from their seats. Aria and Yuni laughed merrily. Lal and Colonello scowled as they gave Mammon some money—apparently, they were betting whether Luche would make Reborn blush while they were on the stage or not. Verde sighed and decided to focus with his notebook. Fon chuckled while Skull, who sat next to him smirked mockingly at Reborn.

Feeling very embarrassed, Reborn cleared his throat and said, "Anyway, for these three categories, we're going to watch a trailer of movie containing a pair. Audiences are free to guess what pair it is."

A big screen appeared and began to flicker, making the spectators made some curious comments among themselves. There were lots of movies produced in Reborn! universe, mainly starring the Decimo Guardians and Varia, and they often focus on romance. We have to admit that some of the movies were good, probably they were the main reasons some couple are favorites. Okay, narrator will shut up and allows the readers to watch the movie trailer now.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_There was Mukuro, lying down on the bed, seemed tired. Chrome was there, sitting on a plastic chair close to the bed, watching the now out-of-Vendicare-Prison trying to recover. A deep baritone voice intruded the silence, and the screen showed adult Sawada Tsunayoshi approaching them, with his other Guardians standing on guard not too far away in the room._

_"Now that you've been freed, it's your turn to free Chrome," the auburn-haired don demanded._

_"Kufufu," Mukuro, despite the exhaustion and stiffness he felt, forced himself to sit up, and Chrome immediately helped arranging the cushions so they would support him. "Are you sure my Chrome wants to leave my side just to join yours?"_

_An awkward silence followed after, and Chrome stiffened slightly as she noticed that all eyes were fixed on her, waiting for her decision._

_"Choose, my dear Chrome."_

_"Chrome."_

_The choice lies in her._

**_Stalemate_**

**_Presented by ibuberu_**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

The screen turned black once again. The trailer was pretty short, indeed, but it was enough to amuse the audiences. They were left speechless after watching it. And the hint was too vague! It could be either Mukuro and Chrome pairing, Tsuna and Chrome pairing, or even triangle love…or something like that.

"Can you guess?" Luche took the initiative to break the silence.

Everyone, minus the Vongola Decimo group and Kokuyo Gang, shook their head.

"What a pity…" Reborn sighed mockingly.

"Shall we announce the winner then, Reborn?"

"Heh…sure."

"The winner for Best Straight Couple is…" both Arcobalenos held their breath to add a dramatic effect before they shouted in unison, "Rokudou Mukuro and Chrome Dokuro!"

"Oya?" Mukuro's eyes gleamed in amusement when his name was announced together with Chrome as the winner, while his female counterpart blushed as red as an apple.

"Take the trophy now, Mukuro," Reborn demanded, pointing at the trophy in Luche's hand.

"Kufufu…you don't have to tell me," the ex-prisoner walked away from the backstage and approached Chrome, who sat between Kyoko and Haru. "Shall we go now, my dear Chrome?"

"Y-yes, Mukuro-sama…"

They walked together onto the stage. Mukuro had taken the initiative to hold her hand, causing the girl's cheeks to blush darker. The audience and fans clapped joyously. Well, they look like a cute couple, but in Tsuna and friends' opinion, they look like big brother and his younger sister because…well, they looks alike. Mukuro took the trophy from Luche and faced the crowd along with Chrome.

"I thank you, audiences, for your support and vote," Mukuro began, giving free smiles to his fans—and caused them to squeal. "We're so happy because our relationship is accepted by majority of people, right, Chrome?"

Chrome nodded, still blushing.

"Although, I must say…I don't really like that film," his smile falter, and his tone changing into a dangerous one. "I sounded so cruel in there. And I even said bad things at my cute Chrome…"

"I'm sure that's what he had in his mind actually…" Gokudera scoffed quietly—quiet enough that only Tsuna, who sat next to him, could hear his statement and chuckled sheepishly.

"You're supposed to be grateful because the producer made a movie about you and Chrome, and it was a decent one," Reborn chided, folding his arms in annoyance. Actually, he was a bit jealous because there were only a few films containing him and Luche as the main couple.

Mukuro chuckled his signature laugh and turned to Chrome. "Do you have something to say, my Chrome?"

Chrome shook her head. "I-it's enough…M-Mukuro-sama said everything that I wanted to say…"

"I see…" he put an arm around the girl's shoulder and pulled her closer, causing her face to flush darker. "Once again, thank you!"

The audience's gave an applause as the couple returned to their seats (Mukuro let Chrome to keep the trophy). Luche waited until the sounds of clapping hands died down before she began. "Thank you for the short speech, Mukuro and Chrome. What category should we read next, Reborn?"

"Best Slash Couple, Luche," Reborn replied, eyes fixed on a random point. He waited until Luche asked for the nomination card again, but he heard no words from the woman, so he glanced at her and found her put on sulking look. "L-Luche?"

"Why won't you look at me?" the Giglio Nero Ottavo pouted. "If you don't want me to be with you, say it like a man!"

"W-what are you talking about…?"

"You were talking without looking at me. It's as if you're avoiding me…"

"I-I'm not avoiding you…"

"Then look at my eyes and say that you're fine."

The audience whistled and cheered at the small fluffy scene. One would wonder whether Luche was being oblivious or merely trying to tease the poor hitman. In any case, Reborn panicked and hesitated whether he should grant the request or not although in the end, he did it.

He turned around to face Luche, and despite the fact that his fedora covered half of his face, we all know that he blushed. "I…am fine, Luche…"

"That's good," the black haired woman giggled and returned her attention to the crowd. "Alright, next is Best Slash Couple! And judging from the previous category, I'm sure the nominees are unlimited!"

As if on cue, the fans began shouting their favorite couples—most of them shouting something about Tsuna as the uke. Said boy merely frowned and asked "what's uke?" to nobody. This time, the Vindice and the Cervello didn't bother trying to calm them down. The producers had instructed them to let those fans scream as much as they want, because they were in a good mood.

"So, without further ado, let's look at the movie!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_Tsunayoshi's cheeks flushed a rosy color. "Wha-what are you talking about?"_

_The blond man gave him one mysterious smirk._

_"Geez…you're always saying those kind of things—uwaah!"_

_And all of sudden, he stumbled backwards and found himself pulled to sit on the man's laps. This caused his face to turn redder than ever, his heart beating twice as fast while he's in Giotto's hold._

_"W-what are you—"_

_"Oh I…just got tired of reading the book. In place of the book, please keep me company."_

_The Japanese boy glanced up at his ancestor's eyes, but found that he couldn't do so. Thus, he averted his gaze toward the books in his embrace. "I-I need to put away the books."_

_"It's okay to leave them scattered just the way they are…"_

_BA-THUMP._

_"After this, I also need to replace the light bulbs in the hall…"_

_"You still have plenty of time, right?"_

_BA-THUMP._

_"But—"_

_"Say, Tsunayoshi…" he took a momentary pause, "…do you love me?"_

_Tsunayoshi looked up and finally met Giotto's vermillion-colored eyes. "Eh…?"_

**_Ai no Uta_**

**_Presented by Suiden Crow_**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

And the screen turned black again. Everyone was left speechless, but the fangirls only need a few seconds before they screamed one code: "G27! G27! GIOTSUNA! GIOTSUNA!"

Reborn smirked. "Well, the film was very famous, I suppose."

"Yes, it's no wonder that they knew about the winner immediately," Luche chuckled.

"The winner for Best Slash Couple is Giotto and Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

The screams were getting louder that it almost made the building vibrate. Tsuna, on the other hand, had his face turned completely red while he watched the trailer. Yes, he starred the movie. Yes, he felt very embarrassed when they had to do the scenes. But he didn't expect him to look so much like a girl in love!

A tap on his shoulder snapped him out of his thoughts, and he was a bit surprised to see Giotto leaned over to reach him. "Shall we take the trophy now?"

"B-but! T-that seems like we admitted that we're a c-couple!"

"If you think that way, then yes, it is. But it also means that our films are very famous and welcomed by people. Think of it like…ah, you're chosen as the Best Actor or something like that."

Tsuna bit his lower lip. Well, if he put it that way, the award didn't sound so bad at all. Hence he rose to his feet and went onto the stage along with Giotto, trying his best to ignore the fangirls' request of fanservices (e.g. hugs, pecks on the cheek, or the most daring—french kissing). Tsuna took the trophy and allowed Giotto to do the speech. He was, like previous cases, didn't have anything to say.

"Thank you very much for the support," the blond said, "Although my dear descendant would like to clarify that we're not in that kind of relationship."

Tsuna was about to thank his great-great-great grandfather, when Daniela shouted from her seat. "Lies! I know you like Decimo-chan, Primo-chan~!"

"Ottavo!" Ricardo glared at her, but it wasn't enough to scare her.

"That reminds me," Reborn cupped his chin thoughtfully. "There was a scene where Primo rape Dame Tsuna."

Immediately, the fans cheered or whistled. Tsuna's face turned red and became panicked when he saw Kyoko and Haru gasped in surprise and…disgust?

"T-that's just a fake! We didn't really do it!" the brown haired boy exclaimed, flushing angrily. "I-in any case, thank you for your votes!"

Tsuna dragged Giotto off the stage and returned to the Vongola tribunes. Fangirls didn't stop squealing and shouting about how cute Tsuna was, blushing as red as tomato. Thanks to Gokudera, who activated his G. Archery and aimed at those fangirls, they quickly zipped their mouth.

"And now, for the last category of this session: Best Kiss!" Luche announced, smiling happily.

All eyes were set upon Chrome as Luche finished her sentence. Said girl blinked, looked around, and turned red while stuttering nervously. "E-eh…? Did I do something wrong…?" she inquired Haru and Kyoko.

"I think they're reminded of 'that'…" Kyoko giggled.

"T-'that'?"

"Yes, the scene where you kissed Tsuna-san!" Haru added. "Haru was so jealous and decided that Chrome-chan will be Haru's rival—but Haru didn't think that Chrome-chan is a rival anymore!"

Chrome nodded, finally understand the situation. She glanced at Tsuna, who gave her a nervous smile, but didn't seem to mind about it too much. Well, what happened, happened.

"Shall we see another trailer, Reborn?" Luche asked at her partner.

"Nah, don't need. The producer didn't find a movie with these couples anyway," Reborn shrugged.

Dino frowned. "These?"

"Yes, these," the world-class hitman smirked deviously. "There are two couples winning this category: Rokudou Mukuro with Chrome Dokuro, and Rokudou Mukuro with Hibari Kyouya."

…

Silence.

Blinks.

"Me with Mukuro-sama…and Mukuro-sama with Cloud Man…?" Chrome repeated, brows raised in surprise.

Reborn nodded. "Yes. Both couple got the same amount of voters until the voting time is closed. Though I'm sure if they voted on time, you and Mukuro will get the trophy, Chrome."

"But there's only one trophy," Byakuran pointed out. "Which couple will get it?"

"Well, ideally, none should accept this trophy because only one couple could have it, but," Reborn glanced at Mukuro, who was watching along with Fran from the backstage. "Because both couple has Mukuro…we can pretend that it's a three-way kind of relationship. Triangle love, anyone?"

"I sounded like a playboy…" Mukuro snorted.

"You're not?"

"...you'll shut up if I take the trophy, right? Let's go, my dear Chrome, Kyouya-kun."

Chrome stood and walked toward the stage, a bit hesitant. Well, she didn't really care about the award, really. As for Hibari, the man stayed on his seat. When they realized this, they gave him a questioning look.

"Hibari, take the trophy with them," Reborn commanded.

"No," the prefect scoffed. "I'm not in any kind of relationship with those pineapple heads. And I didn't recall ever kissing the herbivore."

"Oh really? You've forgotten about the kiss from the previous chapter? Shall we play the recording?"

Reborn was about to turn Leon into a portable TV in order to replay the scene from the previous chapter when Hibari got up, expression annoyed. "Fine, I'll take it."

"K-Kyouya!" Dino tried to stop him, but Romario grabbed his shoulder, preventing the blond to leave his seat. He could only wail as he saw Hibari stood next to Mukuro—keeping slight distance with the illusionist duo.

"Well, I thank everyone who voted for us, again," Mukuro spoke for them. "I'm grateful none voted for me and Byakuran being a couple…kuhahaha~!"

"That's quite mean, Mukuro-kun!"

Shudder.

"Even though we did this and that a lot, you don't even…" Byakuran pouted, his eyes gleaming suspiciously. "I guess I'll have to give you a punishment of some sort…"

Shiver.

"I'll have Shou-chan get me some toys and I'll just tie your hands up—"

A trident was thrown. Mukuro, face flushed a bright red, frowned angrily and huffed. "I won't let you do anything to me for a year if you _really_ plan on doing what you just said."

"As if you can even pull that off, Mukuro-kun~"

"Enough. I'll bite all of you to death," Hibari snapped and got into fighting position.

Chrome fiddled with her fingers, letting out a quiet laugh at the scene. Reborn was supposed to be stopping the commotion but apparently Luche was teasing him at this very moment. We shall leave the imagination to readers. The commotion eased up when someone opened the door to the great hall.

"Excuse me, did someone order flowers for… Hibari Kyouya-san?"

Everyone's attention turned to that someone. Someone dressed in casual outfit entered with a large bouquet of various flowers in his hold. Hibari frowned, although still posing in an attacking stance, and asked, "For me?"

"Y-yes," the unknown man glanced at the card tied around one of the fake flowers' stem and read, "It's said that our client wants to congratulate you for getting married."

"MARRIED?" Hibari wasn't the only one who shouted the word. Dino, Tsuna, and everyone else from Vongola Decimo's famiglia yelled that single word. They never heard of this…this unexpected event!

"My, my…I'm glad," Fon took out his handkerchief and wiped away a fake tear with it. "Kyo-chan has grown up. He no longer needs Okaa-san to take care of his daily needs because he's getting married!"

"Stop referring to yourself as my mother, Fon. We're not taking shoots for that stupid familial dorama anymore," Hibari glared at the long-haired version of himself.

"Ah, but I really enjoyed it! Right, Alaude Otou-san?" Fon smiled at Alaude, who yawned and decided to ignore the world so he could take a nice rest.

Now that this (probably fake) issue poked everyone's interest. They began to make speculations about Hibari's partner. Was it Dino? Or Mukuro? Or even Rebo—wait, sorry, I know you're straight so you don't have to point your gun at this poor narrator!

Oh and look. It seemed a certain someone had lost their patience.

Hibari took out his Box Weapon, Roll, and his aura engulfed his whole body. The God of War had descended into the battlefield and ready to wipe all of us out. Yes, us! That means the audiences, the narrator, and you, readers, might become his victims as well. So, without further ado, let's make our way to the exit door and—

"Kamikorosu!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Shara: **FEEL THE RESULT OF DAMNED EXAMS!

**Cielo: **... *pushes Shara away* Go read those Toukousphere translations.

**Shara: **Oh yeah hurr-waaaaaaaaaiiiittt I need to study for Civic exaaaaaaaammm!

**Cielo: **Then go read the book *throws said book at Shara's face* Anyway... *clears throat* both of us have to undergo an exam week, so please forgive this lateness. The next three categories are:

**Best Vongola Boss: **Giotto, Ricardo, Terzo, Quatro, Quinto, Fabio, Simora, Daniela, Timoteo, Tsuna.

**Best Guardian:** All Guardians of Vongola, Shimon, Varia, and Millefiore. Pick ONE only.

**Best Box Weapon:** All Box Weapons that exists in Reborn-verse.

**Cielo: **The deadline for voting is next Saturday, December 18th.

**Shara: **D18 DAAAAYYY! AND THE OPENING OF KHR CROSSOVER ROLE-MMPHHH! *has a pillow thrown at her*

**Cielo: **And please don't repeat the mistake of this chapter. We don't want you to forget for voting one category...if you don't want to pick one for a category/don't know who to choose, tell us. The 6996 outbreak is quite scary.

**Shara: **And another announcement! **Please go to our profile and check the poll. Pick three of the provided additional categories to be added into this fic for the second-to-last chapter!**

**Cielo: **Be mindful that those categories are the ones that you suggested until some while ago. We don't accept another suggestions. Thanks.

**Shara: **If you can't see the poll, **check the explanation in our profile and PM us with three categories of your choice.**

**Cerulean Crown, out!**


	7. Box Weapon, Guardian, Vongola Boss

**Disclaimers: Shara:** Any events related to KHR RP events aren't our ideas!

**Cielo: **The idea belongs to anons that lurk there and their fickle minds...and also the RPers, of course.

**Shara: **And this one isn't beta'd. Sorry, can't get ahold of my usual betas.

**Cielo: **Feel free to notify us about the typos...we'll fix the grammar later.

**Shara: **Also, we don't own the characters too!

**Cielo: **If they belong to her *points at Shara* there will be lot of tuna pastas, chocolate marshmallows, pizza burger, strawberry lolipops-

**Shara: -**and the Byakuran's ancestor doesn't belong to us either.

**Cielo: **Enjoy the story.**  
**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 7: Best Box Weapon, Best Guardian, and Best Vongola Boss  
**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"You haven't prepared two readers for the next session?"

The two producers nodded and grinned innocently at Reborn, who sighed in disappointment. Only ten minutes before the commercial break end, and these two came to him, saying that they hadn't come up with a couple to become the nomination readers for the next session.

"We're busy!" the female one said, "The preparations for gala dinner after this event end took our time!"

"And we're running out of good couples," the male one added. "If you don't mind with a pair that would surely mind-rape your brain, we'll ask them to do so."

"Sure. As long as we can finish this event faster," replied Reborn nonchalantly. It seemed like he has truly grown bored and annoyed.

"Alright. Cielo, go contact them. I'll tell her to prepare the machine and the bullets."

"Roger that."

Reborn frowned. "Wait, what machine? What bullets? You're not involving Verde in this, right?"

The female producer grinned widely. "Nope, not Verde. But we know someone that's around the same level with him."

The black-clad hitman had no chance to question them further about this acquaintance of them, because they had disappeared from his sight. Sighing, he could only hope that they wouldn't do something crazy.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAKS END**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Welcome back to the Reborn Awards."

As if on cue, the audiences began clapping their hands and cheering loudly. Instead of Famiglia played as the opening theme, we can hear Jingle Bell version Vongola (means the Vongola sang the song) echoed throughout the hall. In addition, said hall now decorated with Christmas decorations, such as ribbons, mistletoes, Christmas trees, colorful light bulbs, etc. It is amazing how this event might last until New Year…but that's not the point.

All attentions were directed to Reborn and Fran, who were forced to wear Babbo Natale—or widely known as Santa Claus—costume. It seemed like the producers intended to make this current session as a kiss festival. Or something like that.

"Ciaossu, and Buon Natale, everyone," Reborn greeted them.

"I can't believe that we have to work right after Christmas," Fran sighed, though his expression remained stoic. "I hadn't open all presents from my fans…"

"You can do that after we call the nomination readers for this session."

"Fine, fine…" the teal-haired boy glanced at his cue card for a moment, before he frowned and asked, "Reborn-san, what's with this weird arrangement?"

Reborn shrugged. "The producers' choice."

"Well…alright. Please come onto the stage: Daemon Spade, Vongola Secondo, and…Dio."

Daniela and some fangirls that support RicardoDaemon pair immediately squealed, but they froze when they saw a white-haired man followed the other two. Mukuro and Xanxus frowned as they saw their looks-a-like walked with…Byakuran's looks-a-like?

"My, my, it seems everything in this era isn't any different than the First era…or should I say, the Second era?" Byakuran smirked.

His looks-a-like grinned and raised a thumb. "Ciao, descendant. Yeah, you're right—we're from Secondo's era, and like you, I'm in love with a guy that has fruit-like hair style."

"Nufufu…a love declaration in front of everyone? My, I'm flattered," Spade sarcasmed.

"You know I'll always love you, Spade, my little devil."

"Aren't we supposed to read these nominations?" Ricardo's statement stopped the other two's arguments. He was reluctant to accept this job again. Reading the nominations with Daniela was enough. Damn producers and their infernal threats!

Byakuran's ancestor, Dio, smirked. "Jealous, Signore Ricardo?"

"Why would I?"

"Because I'm all lovey-dovey with Spade~"

"I wouldn't say we're lovey dovey, Dio. Nufufu~"

"And the first category is Best Vongola Boss!" Ricardo exclaimed, once again stopping their useless arguments.

Both Dio and Spade snickered, satisfied with their little prank. At the same time, the rest of the Vongola Bosses stiffened. They wished they could win, but then again, with Giotto's and Tsuna's name written in the list, they knew they couldn't possibly outmatch the duo's popularity. Nevertheless, listening to the result excite them. Which one is the best, the ancestor or the descendant?

Dio opened the envelope which contained the nominee card. His eyebrows raised as he read said card. "Wow…there are only five bosses nominated? How sad…"

"Really now?" Spade peeked over the albino's shoulder and smirked, "Oya…you're right. What a pity…nufu~"

"Ah, Signor Ricardo mustn't read this!" Dio grinned, hiding the card when Ricardo tried to look at it also. "For this category, Spade and I will read the nominees, based on the total vote count they obtained!"

Fans cheered, calling out their favorite boss' names. Tsuna grimaced a little as he heard people shouted his name—he hoped he wouldn't win this category. On another note, it seemed that a lot of people supported Giotto, thus causing war of yell between the audiences.

"Alright, alright, settle down, please," Dio clapped his hands on the microphone, causing its sound to overwhelm the yells. "Let's begin from the 5th position…or should I skip to the 4th position? They got the same amount of total count anyway."

"Well…I suppose that makes them occupy the 4th position together," Spade smirked widely.

"Yeah…in the 4th position, there are our dear Secondo here, along with Vongola Nono!"

Applauses filled the hall as people congratulated the two. Timoteo laughed quietly as he noticed the frown between Ricardo's eyebrows. It almost feels like watching younger Xanxus, with long ponytail.

"In the 3rd place, we have the one and only female Vongola boss, Daniela!"

Daniela had this surprised look on her face for a moment, but when her father and son pat her shoulders, she smiled at everyone and thanked them. She spotted the female producer of this event at a corner, and they exchanged meaningful grins.

"And 2nd place! Guess who claimed the place!" Dio sneered.

Spade chuckled as the fans cheer louder. "Vongola Decimo took the 2nd place."

Many were disappointed, including Gokudera and the other Guardians. But Tsuna's smile and reassuring words ("It's alright…getting the 2nd place is good enough, right?") eased their mood a bit. Now that it had been confirmed that Tsuna took the 2nd place, the fans roared a certain boss' name confidently. That certain boss merely smiled at his pink-haired friend's comment ("Your fangirls are as noisy as always. Can I shoot them up with G. Archery later?") while he waited for Dio and Spade to call out his name.

The owner of watermelon-hairstyle noticed this, and thus he grinned. "Nufufu…thinking that your name is on the 1st place, Giotto?"

"I said nothing of some sorts, Spade," Giotto returned the smile kindly.

"But I believe your Hyper Intuition told you already."

"So what if it does…?"

"Come here and pick your trophy, then."

Dio stifled a laugh before he announced, "And the winner of Best Vongola Boss is…Vongola Primo!"

Needless to say, the fangirls were screaming and squealing in delight as Giotto left his seat to take the trophy. The Vongola mafiosi, on the other hand, gave him a big applause and respected the Founder even more now. Spade shook his hand once he gave him the trophy, while Dio and Ricardo merely nod in respect.

"Many thanks for those who voted for me," Giotto smiled gently, causing many to faint from his strong pheromone. "And I also would like to thank my best friends, G. and Cozart. If it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't be able to built the vigilante group."

"You got the talent for it, Giotto. We simply helped you to notice it," Cozart replied with solemn smile, followed by an approval nod from G.

However, the blond shook his head and continued his speech. "That's not it. What I mean is…if I didn't befriend you guys, I wouldn't be who I am right now. Our friendship eventually lead me into this path, and I'm grateful for it. So…grazie mille."

As Giotto saluted, the hall once again filled with applauses. Many people were touched by the speech, including the above-mentioned redheads, but the two refuse to show it. Instead, they pat Giotto on his shoulders and exchanged grins. Once everyone calmed down and their attention returned to the three nomination readers, Dio cleared his throat and said,

"Now, we'll move on to the next category: Best Guardian."

Almost immediately, every Guardians from five notable teams—Funeral Wreaths (both fake and real), Shimon, Varia, Vongola Decimo, and Vongola Primo—had their ears set to listen to the result of this category. They have different expectations. Some were hoping that their boss would praise them if they get the trophy. Some were trying to prove that they truly worth the title. Some were simply curious. But all in all, they wished they could win the category.

"This time, this Anguria mustn't read the nominee card," Ricardo smirked in triumph. Well, he wasn't upset because he wasn't allowed to read the nominee list before, but if saying that would earn him the slightest pout on Spade's face, he would do it.

And true enough; his Foschia Guardiano's lips pursed into a thin line as he looked away after he murmured an annoyed, "Fine."

Dio chuckled as he opened the envelope and let Ricardo to read it for a moment. "…Well, this one is listed per rank as well. There are only 6 ranks, but…oh well, shall we begin?" the black haired don inquired his white haired partner.

"Sì! In the 6th place, we have a mix of Vongola Guardians and Funeral Wreaths. They are Alaude, Asari, Chrome, and Daisy!"

All four mentioned Guardians blink in surprise. They were the ones categorized as 'curious'. Nevertheless, they nod their thanks to those who congratulate them.

Ricardo waited until the sound of clapping hands died down before he announced, "5th place: Sawada Tsunayoshi and," he glanced at the illusionist next to him, "Daemon Spade."

Spade let out a disinterested-sounding "hmph" and continued to look away, while Tsuna was (once again) thankful that he didn't win. After the applauses stop, Dio continued:

"In the 4th place is Varia's Illusionist and Arcobaleno Viper's replacement: Fran!"

"Oh my…only 4th place? How disappointing…" Fran sighed, although his expression and voice remain as stoic as ever. He was watching from the backstage along with Reborn.

"Be grateful that someone vote for you, idiota," the hitman chided.

"And in the 3rd place are four Vongola Guardians: G., Gokudera Hayato, Rokudou Mukuro, and Yamamoto Takeshi," Dio smirked.

"W-WHAT! I'm in the same place as the pineapple-head and the baseball freak?" Gokudera shouted in rage. His pride wouldn't allow this!

"Kufufu…isn't it, fun, Smoking Bomb-kun? Your role model is also with us," Mukuro commented, and it was enough to calm the silver-haired teen down. G. merely rolled his eyes and made himself comfortable while continue listening to Dio and Ricardo announcing more names.

"2nd place is claimed by Varia's Second-in-Command, Superbi Squalo!"

The fangirls of the silver-haired swordsman squealed, calling out his name in attempt to gain his attention. Too bad he was too busy hitting Bel's head for making unnecessary comment ("shishishi! Squally only get the runner-up position…no 'bonus' from Boss, yeah?") to notice them.

"And guess who will get the trophy!" Dio smiled secretively.

"You're going to make this session last longer than it should," Ricardo sighed and he decided to state the name of the winner himself. "The winner of Best Guardian is Hibari Kyouya."

Almost immediately, the fans went all hype and chanted Hibari's name repeatedly. Said winner grimaced and took a mental note to bite those girls to death…or just let his men to take care of them. For now, he headed toward the stage to take the trophy.

"Congrats, Hibari-chan," the white-haired man gave him the trophy. "Wanna took this chance to give a speech?"

Although the edge of his eye twitch at the suffix he earned from Dio, Hibari managed to restrain himself from hitting the man with his tonfa and instead replied with a composed "No, thanks" before he left the stage.

"Two clears, one to go," Ricardo muttered quietly as he opened the last envelope.

"Nufufu~ now, for the last category for this session: Best Box Weapon."

Dio peeked at the cue card in Ricardo's hand along with Spade. He was about to begin announcing the nominees' name when—

"Hold it!"

Everyone turned their head to the end of the stage and saw three people entered said stage. Two of them were the producers of this event, while the third person was a girl wearing similar dresses with the other two, except that instead of wearing an arm band with Vongola logo on it. At first, the audience were frowning at their sudden appearance, but Giotto's reaction made them frown further.

Vongola Primo rose from his seat, eyes wide in shock and face paling slightly as he stuttered, "You—!"

"Ciao, Primo-chan!" the unknown girl grinned widely, so wide that it would make her looks like the sister of the psychopathic princes.

"Oh my…I don't know that you're here too, Chiara-chan," Daniela snickered as she waved toward the girl.

"Ciao, Ottavo-sama!" she waved back at the female boss before continued, "Well, I'm working right now, so…Shania! What should I do, hm?"

The female producer, Shania, smirked and turned toward the trio nomination readers, and with playful tone gave them a command: "Read the nominees alphabetically, guys. Then, the owners of respective box weapons have to come down here to release them."

"Nufu~ alright," Spade took the nominee card from Ricardo's hand and began reading out loud, "Bel-in-the-Box, Bianco Drago, Canguro del Sereno Version Vongola, Delfino di Pioggia, Gufo di Nebbia Version Vongola, Leone di Cieli Version Vongola, Leopardo Tempesta Version Vongola, Ligre Tempesta di Cieli, and Porcospino Nuvola Version Vongola."

"Wait, wait...hold on!" Bel raised his hand, asking for attention. "What is that stupid name that you mentioned first?"

"My Box Weapon, Senpai," Fran joined in the conversation, entering from the backstage. "It's designed after you…cute, huh?"

"I thought Box Weapons are modeled after animals!"

"You are not?"

"…I'll kill you frog."

"No fight, no fight!" Shania warned in a sing-sang manner. "Now, come here and open your Box Weapons!"

Knowing that they mustn't object the producers' demand, the owners of above-mentioned Box Weapons came onto the stage; except for Hibari and Xanxus—they opened their Box Weapons and told their animals to join the others by themselves. After all nine nominated Box Weapons appeared, the producers and their friend traded meaningful glances and grins before they brought up their revolvers, which made everyone gasp.

"W-wait, what are you going to do with t-those guns?" Tsuna backed away as Gokudera and Basil stepped up to cover him.

"Please don't worry about it. It won't hurt that badly," the male producer, Cielo, spoke up. "And the effect is temporary. We don't have any intention to harm you."

"Then tell us what'll you do with those extreme-looking guns!" Ryohei protested.

"Well, you'll find out soon," Chiara grinned innocently. "On three…"

Tsuna and friends gasped and backed away when they noticed the look on the trio's face. They looks like professional hitmen sent to kill.

"Two…"

All three began to raise their revolvers and fixed their aims. Despite this, Reborn and the three nomination readers seemed calm. Maybe they didn't want to get themselves involved in this situation.

"One!"

Bullets spew, shrieks and panicked screams echoed. Nine hot leads hit nine Box Weapons, and pink smokes enshrouded them. Their owners called out their names, concerned and ready to kill the producers and their friend if something serious happened to their animal partners. However, they were silenced once the smokes fade away.

Standing with baffled looks on their face were nine humans—four boys and five girls—with special characteristics that made them resembles…animals. One of the girls has cat ears, and one of the boys has lion tail. All in all, everyone couldn't help but to think that they are the human form of the Box Weapons.

Tsuna encouraged himself to approach the boy with lion tail and orange hair. "A-are you…Natsu?" he nervously inquired.

"Ga-ah…y-yes, it's…um…me, Natsu…" Natsu admitted, smiling nervously.

"Kufufu…this is certainly amusing," a black haired boy moved to stand beside a girl with long and wavy silver hair. "I would've never thought that you'll look so cute as a human, Roll."

"Back off, Mukurou," Roll gritted her teeth and glared at the boy known as Mukurou.

"What are you looking at, Master?" a puppet-skinned Bel asked after Fran gazed at him for a minute.

"Nah, just thinking that you look tamer than the actual Bel-senpai…and you're not 'shishi'-ing either."

"Ushishishi~ really now, Master?"

"…forget what I said."

"Alright, enough chatters!" the female producer clapped her hands and turned to face Dio. "Continue with announcing the winner's name, please."

"Well, okay…" Dio glanced at his card before he said, "The winners are Leone di Cieli Version Vongola and Porcospino Nuvola Version Vongola. It's a tie."

…

"Again?" the fans roared in disappointment. And they were sending as many votes as possible for their favorites! How disappointing…

The male producer shrugged. "Actually, if the poll is still open, Roll can win. People should vote faster, because sometimes the time limit is very short."

"So…they have to share the trophy?" Alfin, who took the appearance of a blue haired maid, asked.

"Hehe…I wonder if the hedgehog would like to share with a little kitty like you," a white, slightly spiky haired woman snickered hideously.

"A-ah, it's okay! Roll can have the trophy!" Natsu said hurriedly. He was a bit scared of the hedgehog and her master. They can be quite scary and merciless, and neither Natsu nor Tsuna want to be the victim of their wrath.

"But…Natsu and I win together," Roll tilted her head slightly. "I don't mind sharing with Natsu."

"Always being the good girl, eh, Roll?" Uri grinned, patting the winning girl lightly.

"Take the trophy or I'll melt it," Ricardo growled threateningly. Why these people love to chat a lot? For God's sake, he just want to leave the stage and stay comfortable in his seat!

Scared of Ricardo's murderous aura, Natsu and Roll immediately took the trophy from Spade, who congratulated them (and trying to flirt Roll, but Dio interrupted him).

"Give us your extreme speech, Natsu, Roll!" Kangaryuu beamed.

"E-eh? Speech? U-um…" Natsu glanced at Roll, asking for help from her, but the girl shook her head; she doesn't have any experience on giving speech either. "W-well…uh…thank you for the supports, and…mm…that's all?"

"So much for a Sky Box Weapon…" Bester rolled his eyes, ignoring Uri's glare.

"Anou…producer-donno," Basil approached the producers, who gave him questioning look. "When will Alfin return to her original self? It's not permanent, right?"

Chiara looked at her watch. "Don't worry, they'll return in…five…four…three…two…one…zero."

Once again, smokes covered the stage, causing them to cough, and after the smokes dissipated, the Box Weapons had reverted to their original form. Tsuna and friends immediately excused themselves and scurried away along with their respective Box Weapons, fearing that the producers would try another prank on them.

"Well, are we done now?" Ricardo asked, and to Spade, he sounded almost whiny.

"Yeah…thanks for your hard efforts!" the female producer grinned.

The Vongola Secondo sighed in relief and turned around, intending to leave the stage and rejoined with the other Vongola bosses, when he felt a pair of arms grabbed his and dragged him to the backstage. It turned out to be Dio and Spade, and although he didn't know what they had in mind, he knew from the evil grins plastered on their face that it's a bad omen.

"He's gonna get laid," Reborn stated once the producers and her friend left, letting him and Fran to do the closure.

The green haired boy nodded and put his Box Weapon back in his pocket. "At least he won't be PMS-ing again. Taichou is also like that."

Reborn ignored Squalo's scream of "VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII" and continued, "Alright…so for this session, we have another tie for Best Box Weapon, which is claimed by Natsu and Roll. As for the other categories, Vongola Primo wins the Best Vongola Boss while Best Guardian is taken by Hibari Kyouya."

"The next three categories are our third-to-last, and it will cover up the winners for Scariest Character, Cutest Character, and Most Memorable Fight," Fran added.

"So see you until then, Happy New Year, and...ciaossu!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cielo: **…before we explain about the categories, we would like to clarify why we stated that 6996 outbreak is scary. And it's not because we hate them.

**Shara: **It's because we got oh-so-many-I-don't-really-bother-to-count-the-amount anonymous reviews voted for 6996 that they make the total vote count for Straight Couple overshadowed Slash Couple.

**Cielo: **We can't help but thinking that there's one person abusing the anonymous review function, or someone invited (not bribed) their friends to vote. Don't bother putting up objections, because what happened, happen. No need to cling on past events.

**Shara: **And please don't hate me if I put some shounen-ai scenes. It's in my blood, hey. And I believe more than half the authors in KHR fandom support slash pairs, hey.

**Cielo: **But seriously, you need to give chance for the straight couples to shine sometimes.

**Shara: **That hint of Mukurou x Roll isn't good enough?

**Cielo: **…here are the categories for the next chapters.

**Scariest Character:** characters that looks scary…probably Reborn, Xanxus, Byakuran, etc

**Cutest Character:** …we somehow knows that someone will put Tsuna into this category. Choices are up to you. Putting up Torikabuto in this category is also fine.

**Most Memorable Fight: **The fighting scene that you like the best. Probably Mukuro vs Tsuna, or Byakuran vs Tsuna, or even Enma vs Tsuna.

**Shara: **I wish I can spam the review page and vote for Byakuran vs Mukuro… *dreamy sigh*

**Cielo: **I prefer Genkishi vs Hibari.

**Shara: **Well, people have different interests~! So yeah, feel free to vote, but remember: one character per category (for Most Memorable Fight can be a whole group, like GHOST vs Vongola + Varia)!

**Cielo: **And the deadline is January 8th, 2011. Also, if you hadn't vote in our poll, please vote.

**Shara: **We're sorry for the late updates, and we might offend some of you. But you know we love you guys!

**Cielo: **Ciao for now.

**Shara: **Buon Natale e Felice Anno Nuovo!

**Cerulean Crown, out!**


	8. Cutest, Scariest, Memorable Fight

**Disclaimers: Shara:** *sneezes* We don't own Alaude x Fon pairing...

**Cielo: ***is forced to sleep, so no, no comment from him*

**Shara: **And we *sneezes* don't own any of the characters...

**Cielo: **... *snores*

**Shara: **They belong to their respective owners... *sneezes* ...and this is...unbeta-ed...but enjoy... *sneezes*

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 8: Cutest Character, Scariest Character, and Most Memorable Fight  
**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

A few minutes before the third-to-last session began, all crews ran around in panic. They were looking for two people that were appointed by the producers to read the next categories. Reborn growled as he avoided the chaos in the backstage, and headed to somewhere else. Fran was nowhere to be seen. Stupid frog.

Half-annoyed, the world's famous hitman slammed open the door of producers' chamber. He saw the male one leaned against a wall, expression crestfallen, while the female one sat on the floor and appeared to be muttering something. Decided that the female producer's mental condition was unstable at the moment, Reborn approached the male one instead.

"We have to go on air in a few minutes. Have you decided on two names yet?"

The male producer sighed. "Yeah, but…we can't start without her," he said, glancing at his partner in this job, who continued to have gloomy aura around her.

"What happened to her?"

"Look at her notebook's screen. You'll know why."

Raising an eyebrow, Reborn did what he was told. His black eyes widened in shock as he read the graphic shown on the monitor. "…Are you trying to make pictures of Pacman?"

"No, that's the pie chart for Cutest and Scariest character."

"It looks like a Pacman."

"Yeah, and it traumatizes her again," Cielo grimaced. "I don't blame anyone, though. The recent chapter influenced people, a lot."

"That aside, we're running out of time," Reborn scowled.

The male producer sighed again. He kneeled next to his partner and whispered something to her ear. She responded by muttering some words that Reborn barely could hear. Once they finished talking in whispery voice, Cielo got up and approached Reborn. He whispered two names that they appointed to be the next nomination readers.

"Alright, I'll get them. But make sure she recovered for the next session."

"I'll try."

"Pineapples…"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAKS END**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Welcome back to Reborn Awards!"

Once again, the audiences clapped their hands and focused their attention to the two hosts standing on the stage, illuminated by spotlights. Said two hosts were Miura Haru and Fran. Some people were disappointed because Reborn wasn't there. They were hoping to see Fran trying to make Reborn pissed off.

"Hahii~ Haru is finally recovered!" the brunette giggled. "And Reborn-san said he need to take a short nap, so Haru replaced him!"

"At least I don't need to be afraid of him anymore," Fran muttered under his breath.

But Haru heard that, so she asked, "Fran-san is afraid of Reborn-san? Haru thought he's fearless!"

"Well, I'm not good at making expressions, but my face paled when I was with him…"

"Haru didn't notice…"

"Does it really matter? We have to greet the audiences."

"Ah, right!" Haru turned to the crowds and waved slightly. "Welcome again, and this is the third-to-last session of Reborn! Awards, and for this session, we have three categories! What are the categories, Fran-san?"

"Cutest Character, Most Memorable Fight, and Scariest Character," Fran recited.

"Yes! Without further ado, let's welcome our nomination readers…Alaude and Fon!"

Fangirls cheered loudly as the two entered. Hibari snorted when Dino commented how Alaude and Fon resemble him greatly. Both of them waited until the cheers and applauses stop before they—er, only Fon, actually—greeted the audience with a bright smile.

"It's an honor to be able to stand here and given the task to announce names that will win three categories as of this session," he began, "although we were a bit surprised when Reborn came to us and asked us to accept this task…"

"Because the producers made a last-second decision," Alaude commented, not loud enough for anyone but Fon to hear it.

"But, isn't it nice, Otou-san? Rather than standing next to each other and be silent all the time as guardsmen, we can speak with each other here."

"…I believe my predecessor said this before: we're not taking shoots for that stupid drama anymore, so stop referring to me as your husband."

Fon chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry. It becomes a habit, and habits are hard to kill."

"In any case…read this," the blond handed him a cue card with the nominees' name written on it.

"Let me guess…you don't want to read it with me?"

"Not interested."

The martial arts master sighed desperately. "Alright…let's begin with the nominees for Cutest Character."

As usual, those people who think that they fulfilled the qualification of being 'cute' began to murmur, discussing whether they looked cute enough or the possibility that their name was in the list. Fon beamed at I-Pin, who immediately blushed and looked away so her Master won't notice the color change.

"Starting alphabetically…there are Basilicum, Byakuran, Chrome Dokuro…oh my, me? And then Fran, Giotto del Vongola, Hayato Gokudera, Kyoko Sasagawa, Kyouya Hibari, Lambo Bovino, Leon, Reborn, Spanner, Tsunayoshi Sawada, dan Uni del Giglio Nero."

"WHAT?"

The scream of protests came from different mouths—from Gokudera, Hibari (he was glaring at Fon while growling the word), and Tsuna. They were boys, and boys like them didn't like to be called 'cute'.

"How come we're listed as 'cute'?" Gokudera protested out loud.

"Y-yeah! Like what Gokudera-kun said!" Tsuna nodded, cheeks flushed slightly because he heard Nana and Iemitsu agreed about him being cute.

"Maa, maa, Decimo-chan! It's okay, your ancestor here got his name listed as well, and he didn't complain about it," Daniela grinned.

"True. Quiet down and accept the voters' wish, Dame Tsuna," Reborn smirked.

Tsuna glanced at Giotto. Upon seeing the grim look and hellish aura that Primo exuded, Tsuna knew that Giotto didn't like called 'cute' as well, but decided to vent out his anger later. For now, he would just curses under his breaths while waiting for this session to end so he can torture Spade. Yes, fear the wrath of a yandere!

"Hahii...Fran-san, Chrome-chan, Kyoko-chan, Lambo-chan, and even Uni-chan are listed…why Haru isn't listed?" the auburn-haired girl wailed from the backstage.

"Try again next year, Haru-san," Fran tried to encourage her, but with his deadpan tone, she didn't feel like he tried his best to do that.

"Buuu! Why Byakuran's name is among the nominees? Bluebell want to be in the list too!" Bluebell complained, puffing her cheeks in attempt to be cute.

"Ahaha~ maybe next time, Bluebell-chan?" Byakuran grinned widely and pet her head to entertain her.

"So this time too, there's no candidate from Shimon…" Spanner typed something into his portable mini-computer. It seemed he was gathering data of this event, just like Verde.

Lancia, who sat behind him, chuckled. "I doubt they'll gain any popularity for people to choose them. There's still too much secrets concealed and…none of them can be called cute."

Enma, who sat close with the minor bunch, commented while putting on sulking face. "But Mami is cute…"

"But Enma-donno, we hadn't seen her face clearly yet…" Basil concluded.

Tired of their endless chatters, Alaude decided that they have enough. He slammed the his hands onto the podium, making everyone turned to look at him.

"Enough," he growled dangerously, "listen to what Fon have to say."

The black haired Tempesta next to him smiled and nodded to convey a thankful message for him. "And for the winner of Cutest Character is…Chrome Dokuro!"

All of sudden, the fanboys in the fan tribunes howled to cheer for Chrome. The action made Chrome cringed and stared at them in shock. Mukuro and Ken glared at them, but it seemed they were ignored by the fanboys. The fangirls who have to share the same tribunes with the fanboys gave Chrome a jealous glare.

"Signorina Chrome, please come to the stage and take the trophy now," Alaude demanded.

"Ah...h-hai!" Chrome immediately get up from her seat and walked onto the stage. She blushed when Fon congratulated her while Alaude gave her the trophy.

Decided that no matter how dark and intense his glare was the fanboys wouldn't stop squealing for Chrome, Mukuro reverted his attention to the stage. "Kufufu~ well, of course my cute Chrome will win. He's practically the cutest among the girls her age."

Chrome's cheeks flushed dark red when she heard that. She stayed on the stage to give a small speech, per Fon's request. "Eto…I-I would like to thank everyone who had voted for me…and for Boss to accept my existence…a-and for Mukuro-sama, who saved my life. Without all of you I-I wouldn't be able to stand here…"

"And surely, you love yourself a bit more now?" Fon smiled warmly at her.

The purple-haired girl blushed again and nodded. She then bowed after she ended her speech with a "thank you" and scurried back to her seat. Kyoko and Hana, who sat next to her, congratulated her while everyone else gave her a big applause.

"Now, we move onto the second category: Scariest Character."

A horror background music filled the hall. The girls screamed quietly when whoever worked in the backstage added creepy laughter and made the hall's lightings turn on and off. Rasiel was tempted to release his bats and scare them, but he was reminded that the Vindice was there, watching over them. If he do that, they might capture him, so he restrained his hands from grabbing his Box Weapon.

Fon retrieved the nominee card from Alaude and scanned the list briefly. "…why, I don't think this woman is scary, but…do I really have to read it?"

"It's only reading, Fon. It won't kill you," Lal commented as she rolled her eyes.

"But I'm sure that her husband will kill me…oh well, let's get started," the Chinese-blooded man took a deep breath to calm himself down, before he read, "Byakuran, Daemon Spade, Glo Xinia, Kyouya Hibari, Mukuro Rokudou, Nana Sawada, Reborn, Torikabuto, adult version of Tsunayoshi Sawada in Hyper mode, and Xanxus."

At first, the list sounded normal, but when everyone digested the information, they gasped in surprise, for they didn't expect Nana's name was among the other nominees. Said woman had a surprised expression as well, but it seemed she was completely oblivious, just like when her name was announced as the winner of Best Parent category.

"And what's with that 'adult version of Tsunayoshi Sawada in Hyper mode'?" Dino frowned.

Fon shrugged. "Our job is to read and announce the winners' name. We have nothing to do with the calculations and all."

"Do you know something about it, then, kora?" Colonello glanced at Verde suspiciously.

"And what will you do if I know something?" the green haired scientist countered, eyes fixed on his notebook.

"I'll, uh…I'll do nothing, kora…"

"Idiot."

"Hey, it's not too difficult to say the truth, kora! Just say it, yes or no!"

"What is it to you? You'll do nothing, so will it makes any difference if I tell you? Buzz of, you blond idiot with weird speech impediment."

Colonnello was about to draw his rifle and blew away Verde's head when Lal caught his arms and stopped him. She gave him a stern glare, before gesturing over to a direction. Colonnello looked at said direction. He gulped when he noticed the concerned look on Luche and Uni's face.

"A-alright, kora. I won't do anything to Verde…" and he slumped back to his seat. He could've never bring himself to do something that would sadden the Sky Arcobalenos.

Fon chuckled as he watched the intermezzo from the stage, while Alaude yawned, feeling completely bored. "Can we continue now?" the black haired nomination reader asked.

"Ah, yes! Please continue!" Tsuna encouraged.

"Alright. Then the winner of Scariest Character is…" Fon looked at his cue card, "…Daemon Spade!"

Loud cheers came from the fan tribunes, while crickets filled the character seats. Their eyes fixed on one figure: Julie Katou. Said guy was currently texting short messages for god knows who and ignored everyone's else presence.

"Hey, Julie," Rauji shook his shoulder gently, "Everyone is looking at you."

"Huh? What?" Julie looked up and finally noticed their stern glare. He frowned, "What? I did nothing? I just chatted with my new target, her name was K—"

"You win the award, apparently," Adelheid cut his sentences immediately. She was a bit uncomfortable because it felt like everyone glared at her too.

"What do you mean? The winner is Daemon Spade, right? The one who took over my body because he wanted to molest Rokudou Mukuro by kidnapping Chrome-chan? Look, he's standing on the stage already!"

And true enough. When everyone whipped their head to the stage, Spade was there, having a glare contest with Alaude. The blond had his handcuff swirled around his index finger, while the one with watermelon-like hair style prepared his specter. Both of them ready to fight.

"Gah, just because he possessed my body during Shimon Arc, you guys accused me to be him…" Julie scowled.

"Sorry, Julie. But Amano didn't clarify it yet, whether Daemon _is _you, or he only took over your body and mind," Enma apologized.

"Tch…"

"Oi, Giotto…do we need to stop them?" G. nudged at his boss' arm, worried. No, not worried about the safety of his fellow Guardians who were about to fight on the stage, but worried of Fon who will be involved in it and probably the backstage crews.

Giotto contemplated, considering the available choices. After a few moment, he decided, "No, let them be. It seems that the Arcobaleno Tempesta can stop them."

They returned their attention to the three males on the stage. Neither Vongola Guardians had made their move to attack each other with their respective weapons yet. Rather, it seemed they were listening to Fon's small speech, which was unheard by the audience because he spoke quietly. When he finished, Spade 'nufufu'-ed and nodded, before disappeared like a mist he is.

"Huh? Where did he go?" Lampou tilted his head slightly.

"We asked him to do something," Fon smiled mysteriously. "We shall continue with the last category as of this session: Most Memorable Fight."

Battle freaks, namely Hibari Kyouya, Sasagawa Ryouhei, Superbia Squalo, and several others, had this excited smirk plastered on their face now. It seemed like they were looking forward to hear the announcement of this category's winners.

The Chinese mafia chuckled, sensing their excitement. "For this category, we'll see some cutscenes of the top three fights. Let's begin with the third rank."

A big screen appeared and flickered. It turned out that the third most memorable fight in the spectators' opinion are Byakuran vs Tsuna final battle in the Future. Audiences went "oooooh" and "aaaaahh" when they saw both fighters' techniques. Some fangirls even squealed and made some kind of cheering fight to support their favorite character.

"Maa, maa…my fight with Tsunayoshi-kun only reach third place? I'm sad," Byakuran pouted. Kikyou immediately opened a bag of marshmallow for him so the white haired boss wouldn't eat his subordinates' head instead.

"You looks so cool, Jyuudaime! The cameraman did well in capturing your excellent moves!" Gokudera grinned happily, eyes fixed on the screen.

Tsuna just laughed. His eyes wandered to where Kyoko was. She was also watching the cutscenes with sparkles of admiration. That sight made him blush, and fortunately none noticed because they were busy watching.

The screen flickered again. This time, a view of Namimori Middle's gymnastic building appeared. Some Cervellos grinned happily when they saw their friends appeared in some scenes. That cutscenes turned out to be recordings of Mist Ring Battle, where Chrome fought Mammon to claim the ownership of Vongola Mist Ring, but aided by Mukuro.

"Shishishi! Mammy was defeated~" Bel chuckled eerily.

"I was handicapped. My opponent was an illusionist who gained memory of six lives," Mammon grumbled.

"And you're an Arcobaleno, who's supposed one of the strongest mafiosi in the world," Mukuro jeered from his seat.

"I am. But you're also one of the strongest mafiosi in the world, pineapple head."

"So? Doesn't change the fact that you lose, baby."

"Luche, can I unleash my true power, please?"

"No, Viper. I will cut your salary if you do that."

Grumbling, the Arcobaleno della Nebbia averted his gaze to the screen. The scene had changed, but…everything turned pink. People wondered if there was something wrong with the monitor. Probably broken, or the machine lagged. But a maniacal laugh from Mukuro distracted them.

"Oya oya…who would've expected that my fight with Hibari-kun would win this category?"

The comment made Hibari frowned. "What are you talking about, pineapple herbivore? Stop spouting nonsense."

"Kufufu…didn't you notice the familiar pink color, Hibari-kun?" the navy haired illusionist smirked wider, "doesn't it remind you of a certain flower that you despised because a certain perverted doctor made you allergic toward it once?"

Shamal cringed at the hint. Hibari's eye twitched. Dino was the one who gave him the answer. "Oh, is it the battle between Mukuro and Kyouya? The one where Kyouya is defeated because he had sakurakura disease from Shamal?"

"Kufufu~ correct."

Hibari wasn't pleased. Even more so when the scenes of his futile moves displayed on the screen. The one battle which broke his pride. The one battle that made him hate Rokudou Mukuro oh so very much. The one battle which made him accepted Dino Cavallone's offer to tutor him. The one battle that made him stick with Vongola. That one battle which he hate with passion.

"It seems people are wishing to be bitten to death," he growled, anger escalated.

Fortunately (or unfortunately?), his tonfas and box weapons had been confiscated before, so he had no choice but to bite people to death bare handedly. That made it easier for Dino to hold him down too. Unnecessary blood bath avoided. Thank God.

"Yes, like what Don Cavallone said, Hibari Kyouya vs Rokudou Mukuro battle won this category. Please take the trophy here," Fon smiled brightly, seemingly amused.

"Kufufu…I'm not sure if Hibari-kun would be willing to take the trophy with—"

Mukuro's words were cut when Hibari, all of sudden, had stand next to him and linked his arms to Mukuro's. But, lo and behold! There was something wrong with him! Mukuro narrowed his eyes for a moment, before he noticed that the prefect's right eye's pupil had changed form into a spade shape. He knew immediately what happened to him.

"Daemon Spade, get out of his body right away," he hissed dangerously as his free hand gripped his trident tightly.

"Nufufu…why? I thought you like this allodolla?" Spade, using Hibari's body, smirked.

"I like him as a whole, not only his body. Get out. Now."

"Nufu~ no."

"Stop being so anno—"

Mukuro didn't get the chance to complete his sentence, because before he realized it, Hibari's soft lips had locked his. Everyone fell silent as the kiss last for a few minutes. When Hibari (Spade) pulled away, he flashed one last smirk, before he left Hibari's body, letting the raven haired teen to fall onto Mukuro's chest.

"Kyouya!" Dino immediately approached him and snatched the boy away from the illusionist's embrace. "Kyouya! Are you okay?"

Hibari slowly regained his composure and pulled away from his blond tutor. Looking around, he finally found Daemon Spade waving cheerily at him while sitting on his seat next to Asari. He glared at the illusionist with watermelon-like hair style and declared,

"I'll bite you to death!"

The camera turned to zoom at Haru and Fran's face, who was observing everything from the backstage. Sounds of chairs crashed and screams could be heard from the main hall, but they must not get distracted by those disturbing noises.

"So, that's it for the current session! The trophies are taken by illusionists!" Haru giggled, thinking that it was a fun coincidence, but, sadly, the others didn't agree with her.

"Chrome-senpai got the Cutest Award, my Master's predecessor took the Scariest Award, and my Master along with Hibari-san won the Most Memorable Fight," Fran summarized the current session.

"And the next session will be the second-to-last!" Haru cheered. "Hahi~ Haru can't believe that this event will end soon~ it's very amusing, ne, Fran-san?"

"Yeah. As amusing as seeing Bel-senpai lost his composure."

Knives flying out of nowhere and stabbed Fran's frog hat. Thank goodness he was wearing that stupid-looking, overlarge hat. He looked around and spotted Bel grinning at him while his oddly shaped knives surrounded him like a whirlwind of blades.

"…Haru-san, let's do the closure now before Bel-senpai throw more knives at me."

The brunette laughed awkwardly, but agreed with him nonetheless. "Alright, the next session will cover up the winners for Coolest Attack Award, Best Uke Award, and Best Laugh!"

"So stay tune, and…"

"Ciaossu~!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Cielo: ***still sleeping like a log*

**Shara: **... *sneezes into a handkerchief* ...I have enough of the fruit headed illusionists...I need tsundere Clouds...nurse!Alaude, please cure me?

**nurse!Alaude: **...no. Go ask that pink-haired nurse. Or that perverted white haired doctor.

**Shara: **Mou...so cruel...Mama Fon, please explain the details for the readers?

**mama!Fon: **Oh sure *smiling charmingly* for **Best Laugh**, people may nominate and vote for those people who has nice laugh, such as 'kufufu', 'nufufu', or even 'shishishi'.

**papa!Alaude: **I thought those are giggles.

**papa!Spade: **Those are _not _giggles, dear allodolla.

**mama!Fon: ***ignores them* for **Best Uke**...well, the name says it all. Choose whichever character that suits your taste. I personally think that Kyou is the best uke ever, though.

**Kyou: **I'm _not _uke.

**Mukupon: **Oya...being a tsundere again, aren't you?

**Dino: **He's _my _uke, pineapple.

**mama!Fon: **Isn't it good to be popular, Kyou? *serene smile*

**Kyou: ***growls* No.

**mama!Fon: ***chuckles* and for **Coolest Attack**...feel free to nominate any kind of fighting techniques, such as Sawada Tsunayoshi's X-Burner, or Gokudera Hayato's G. Archery.

**papa!G.: **technically, that's _my _technique. Haya-kun stole it from me.

**Haya-kun: **Don't call me that!

**Shara: ***sneezes* ...well...that's all for this chapter. Happy Chinese New Year and Valentine Day for those who celebrates it.

**Mukupon: **Speak of Valentine Day...Kyouya, I want a super sweet chocolate.

**Kyou: **Go to hell.

**Cielo: ***undisturbed*

**Cerulean Crown, out!**

**Edit: Vote end at February 12th.  
**


	9. Coolest Attack, Best Laught, Best Uke

**Disclaimers: Shara:** We don't own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!

**Cielo: **It's the property of Amano Akira...hope you're safe, Amano-sensei.

**Shara: **And for the ancient souls of KHR Formspring RP...I owns Yamato Nadeshiko, soulofprefect owns Yamato Damashii, and Ryoukyoku owns Yamato Gokoro.

**Cielo: **This chapter is beta'd by ch1ps0h0y.

**Shara: **Love ya, Mukupon-ji! XD Enjoy the fic, guys~ :D

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 9: Coolest Attack, Best Laugh, and Best Uke  
**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

There were only a few minutes to go before the second-to-last session began. The crews were busy as usual, preparing everything backstage. The duo hosts, Haru and Reborn, were talking with Fran regarding the nomination readers for this session. The producers had decided on three names, and they had been given a brief explanation as of what to do—though they believed that they could do it just fine.

"It's almost end, ne? The event, I mean," Haru sighed sadly. "It might be very tiring and all, but Haru kinda likes this kind of job."

"I think you'll get another job that's similar to this one once this event ends, Haru-san," Fran commented, expression blank as always.

"Really?"

"Who knows."

"In any case," Reborn interrupted before the two could argue, "we should get ready. Our nomination readers aren't from this era after all. Who knows what will happen."

"But…why did the producers chose them?" Fran tilted his head slightly.

"Because those two are labile people."

"We can hear that."

The three turned around and found the two producers standing not too far from them. Both of them were holding a gun and aiming for Reborn's head. The black-clad hitman smirked and immediately transformed Leon into a gun. Fran nudged Haru's shoulder, suggesting for them to escape from that place, to which she agreed. When the time-keeper told the hosts to enter the stage, it became the cue for Reborn and the producers to begin their war.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK** **END**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Welcome back to Reborn! Awards!"

The audience clapped merrily, and although Tsuna did the same, he couldn't help but feel anxious. The sounds of gunshot that he had heard before Haru and Fran greeted the audience sounded very realistic and he wondered if something had happened in the backstage. He was, however, distracted when Haru spoke.

"Saa, the event has been running for so long, and Haru hopes the audience aren't bored to see Haru and Fran-san talking here," Haru giggled.

"Even though you're bored, rest assured! This event will come to an end~!" Fran added.

"Fran-san is impatient, ne?"

"I want to sleep."

Haru laughed nervously. "Alright then, without further ado, let's call our nomination readers for this session! Who are they, Fran-san?"

"Ancient souls from three different schools."

Everyone gasped when they heard that. Especially Gokudera, because he loved this kind of thing. Suddenly, the lighting of the hall dimmed, and the temperature got colder. Everyone shuddered as they imagined the appearances of said ancient souls. They were scared, yes, because ghosts couldn't be defeated with physical weapons!

Yeah, just like GHOST, Byakuran's mutated parallel self. But that wasn't the point here.

Three spotlights were directed at the podium, where the audience finally noticed the presence of something that was almost transparent. Slowly but surely, that something turned into three distinct figures. Two males and one female. The males were clad in black uniform, while the female one was wearing a navy blue-coloured kimono.

Two prefects rose from their seats as they recognized two of the three figures.

"Soul of Namimori!"

"Soul of Shimon!"

"WHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT?"

The female one smiled at Hibari, inclining her head slightly so she wouldn't completely bow to the raven haired teen. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Hibari-dono," she greeted him politely.

"It's been awhile, Suzuki," one of the males, carrying two sheathed short swords on his waist, greeted Adelheid. "It seems you're too busy to visit your previous school nowadays. I'm a bit…disappointed."

"My deepest apologize, Damashii-san. I got my hands full taking care of something," Adelheid apologized, looking ashamed of herself.

"I understand that. I'm disappointed for another matter."

The Ice Queen blinked. "Then what…?"

"It's concerning your duel with," Damashii, the Soul of Shimon, glanced at Hibari, who gave him a hard glare in return, "Nadeshiko's successor."

Soul of Namimori, Nadeshiko, grinned smugly. "You are still refusing to accept the fact that my successor can defeat yours? Damashii-dono, I thought you said that I'm the one who is the most stubborn amongst the three of us."

"I would be stubborn when someone disdains the name of Shimon Middle."

"You just don't want to accept it."

"You two…"

Damashii and Nadeshiko turned their attention to the third soul, whose expression seemed tired. "We're not here to fight over whose successor is better than the other," he chided.

"Ah that's right…thank you for reminding us, Gokoro-dono," Nadeshiko smiled sheepishly. "Shall we introduce ourselves to the audience first, or shall we read the nominees right away?"

"You may decide," Damashii said.

"Whatever," Gokoro shrugged.

Chuckling, the woman returned her attention to the audience before them. "Greetings, everyone. We are three souls of prefect from three different schools. I'm Namimori's Disciplinary Committee Chairman, Damashii-dono is Shimon's Liquidation Committee Chairman, and Gokoro-dono is Kokuyou's Student Council President. We were summoned to this place to read the nominees for three categories: Coolest Attack, Best Laugh, and Best Uke."

The fangirls cheered when they heard the last category mentioned, while some mafiosi who were knowledgeable about that kind of stuff shuddered in fear.

"We'll begin from Best Attack," Nadeshiko announced as Gokoro opened the sealed envelope which contained the name of the nominees and handed it over to her.

Damashii peeked over her shoulder and frowned. "My successor's skills aren't listed."

"My successor's is listed," Gokoro commented, also peeking over Nadeshiko's shoulder. His eyes went narrow as he scan ned through the list. "Your successor's skills are nominated several times, Nadeshiko."

Another smug grin appeared on Nadeshiko's lips. "See? My successor is the best!"

"We don't know whether those skills will win yet," Damashii reminded her.

Nadeshiko shrugged. "Alright, the first skill in the list is Tsunayoshi-dono's X-Burner, followed by I-Pin-dono's Daisangen and Takeshi-dono's Shigure Soen Ryu."

Applause and compliments were given to Tsuna, I-Pin, and Yamamoto after their names mentioned by the nomination reader. The trio thanked those who congratulated them and gave them appreciative smiles.

"The next three skills on the list: Alaude's Handcuff, Rokudou Mukuro's Six Paths of Reincarnation, and Gokudera Hayato's Uri Bomb," Damashii announced.

Gokudera grinned proudly when one of his newly invented skill was nominated, while Mukuro and Hibari remained as calm as ever.

"There are also Ruggito di Cieli by Leone di Cieli di Tempesta, Reverse Needle Sphere by Porcospino di Nuvola, and unnamed skills from the newly introduced Vongola Bracelet version X, which was owned by Hibari Kyouya," Gokoro read.

Xanxus smirked smugly at having his Box Weapon's skill nominated, and so did Hibari, although his was wider because his new skills had been mentioned twice.

"Next, we have Tsunayoshi-dono's Burning Axel, Xanxus-dono and Ricardo-dono's Flame of Wrath, and Gokudera-dono's Sistema C.A.I.!"

The Varia congratulated Xanxus, while the Vongola Bosses congratulated Ricardo. Both of them didn't seem pleased because that meant if that skill of theirs win they would have to share the trophy. On the other hand, Gokudera seemed pleased that another skill of his got nominated, as well as his Jyuudaime's.

"Next are G. Archery…" Damashii paused for a moment before continuing with a hesitant tone, "…Reborn's kick, and Primo's glare…?"

Everyone fell silent when they heard that. "What a strange technique" was what they thought when they heard the last two skills mentioned by the Soul of Shimon. Giotto facepalmed as he knew who would've voted for something as silly as that.

"Reborn-chan~! Your skill got nominated!" Haru cheered, ignoring the fact that the hitman was injured and two medical officers were trying to heal his wounds with their Sun flames.

"And the last batch consists of Byakuran's White Applause, Verde's Electrico Thunder, and Belphegor's Cutting Knives Waltz," Gokoro finished.

Colonnello and Lal Mirch threw Verde an envious look. Byakuran grinned smugly while his subordinates congratulated him. Fran looked away as Bel snickered from his seat, feeling proud of himself while his men from Tempesta Squad praised him.

"And now, we shall announce the winner of this category!" Nadeshiko smiled brightly, obviously eager to see the name written in the sealed envelope.

Damashii unsealed said envelope and read it for a moment. He raised an eyebrow, before handing it over to Nadeshiko so she and Gokoro could read it. The ex-prefect of Namimori pouted, while the ex-prefect of Kokuyou snickered.

"Who wants to announce the winner?" Damashii asked.

"You can do the honour, Nadeshiko," Gokoro offered.

Sighing, Nadeshiko read the name in the winner card with a slightly reluctant tone. "The winner for Best Attack category is…Tsunayoshi-dono's X-Burner!"

Immediately, thunderous applause filled the hall, which made the three ancient souls jump in surprise. They didn't know that almost everyone in the hall favoured Tsuna—because they practically only cared about their successors. Tsuna, on the other hand, blushed bright red once again when he got everyone's attention.

"Tsuna-san wins again!" Haru cheered, unconsciously hugged Fran, who stood next to her.

"Well, well…I'm a bit proud, Dame Tsuna…" Reborn grinned under his fedora. Lal and Colonnello gave similar compliments to the boy.

"Well, then…please take the trophy, Sawada Tsunayoshi," Damashii instructed.

"Ah, hai!"

Tsuna went to the stage. His nervousness had been reduced because he had finally gotten used to it. He thanked and smiled at Nadeshiko when the woman handed over the trophy to him.

"Eto…maybe, you're already got bored of me," Tsuna laughed nervously. "But I would like to thank you guys again, people from the mafia world, fans, and spectators who watch this and voted for me. Thank you very much!"

He bowed and was greeted by another big round of applause when he stepped off the stage. More compliments and praise was thrown at him, but he merely grinned shyly. At least this category sounded cool, he thought.

"Next category is Best Laugh," Damashii announced, calming down the cheers and whistles.

Gokoro opened the envelope, which contained the names of the nominees and handed it over to Nadeshiko. They read it in complete silence before Damashii and Nadeshiko gave Gokoro an envious glare.

"What? Why do you look at me like that?" Gokoro frowned.

"Your successor is there, but ours aren't," Nadeshiko pointed out boldly.

"Is that so? How unfortunate."

Damashii and Nadeshiko would have drawn their swords when they were reminded that they were in the middle of a job. Therefore, they calmed down and focused on their duty first hand first.

"The first ones are Rokudou Mukuro's kufufu, Yamamoto Takeshi's calming laugh, and Belphegor's shishishi," Damashii announced.

Mukuro smirked delightfully when his name was mentioned first. Yamamoto and Bel laughed while the people around them congratulated them. They were eager to know whether they would be the winner, but decided to stay cool and waited until the nomination readers finished reading all nominees' name.

"The second batch will be Tsunayoshi-dono's relaxed laugh, Rokudou-dono's kuhaha, and Byakuran-dono's laugh," Nadeshiko said, frowning a bit. "Rokudou-dono is nominated twice?"

"Why not? Yours was nominated twice—or was it thrice?—before," Gokoro shrugged. "And the last ones are Giotto's laugh, Lambo's gupyahaha, and Daemon Spade's nufufu."

Lambo sighed in his seat. "I no longer laugh that…maniacally," he protested.

"Why don't you turn into your five years old self, then?" Verde suddenly appeared beside him, startling Lambo, I-Pin, and the rest of spectators who sat around there. He held out some pills, which were, obviously, created by him. "These pills tasted like candy. You can switch with the version of yourself ten years before for—"

A yellow-coloured laser flew in Verde's direction. Reborn's Chaos Shot. Said hitman blew off the smoke that appeared from the end of his Leon-gun's barrel before he disappeared to the backstage again. Everyone sweatdropped, and Luche knew all too well to drag Verde back to his seat before the mad genius could advertise his other experimental medicines.

Clearing his throat, Damashii managed to return everyone's attention back to the nomination readers. In his hand was the card with the winner's name on it. "And, the winner for the Best Laugh category is…" he took a deep breath before he announced the name out loud. "Rokudou Mukuro's kufufu!"

As if on cue, 'Kufufu no Fu' began to play out even before Mukuro got up from his seat. Said illusionist chuckled and went to the stage after he thanked his Kokuyo Gang for congratulating him. Damashii handed over the trophy to him and let Mukuro give his short speech.

"My speech would be the same as Tsunayoshi-kun's previous speech, so I think I don't need to repeat it. Thank you for your support and votes. I really appreciate it," Mukuro flashed a smile at his fangirls, causing some of them to either collapse or scream happily.

"Your successor is such a troublemaker," Nadeshiko sighed as she watched Mukuro leave the stage and returned to his seat.

Gokoro shrugged. "Technically, he's not my successor," he said while he unsealed the envelope and took out the nominee card from inside. "He's just someone who turns Kokuyo into a…more exciting place. Him and his gang."

"You're always interested in the strangest thing," Damashii commented airily.

"Yeah…anyway, here are the nominees for the last category: Best Uke," Gokoro waved the nominee card before handing it over to Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko's eyes narrowed as she read the list. "Before I read the name of the first nominee, though, may I ask something of the audience?" she asked while glancing at Fran, Haru, and Reborn.

Reborn made a gesture that told her to do as she pleased, so Nadeshiko nodded and directed her full-attention to the audience before her, who gave her a questioning look. They thought she would ask something crucial, but what slipped past her lips was…a bit unexpected.

"What's uke?"

Some of the audiences fell anime-style, some others sweatdropped, another blushed, while the rest either frowned or laughed. The fangirls were giggling while they gave Nadeshiko underestimating looks, and that made the soul of Namimori offended. Fortunately (or unfortunately?), Hibari jumped to the rescue. Not literally, mind you.

His dreadful aura flared, attracting everyone's attention and making them gulp in fear. With a calm demeanour, he stated out loud, "Answer her question before I bite you all to death."

"Calm down, Kyouya," Dino tugged on the raven-haired boy's sleeve, asking him to sit down. He turned to smile at Nadeshiko and explained, "Literally speaking, uke means 'receiver', and in this context, uke represents the female in a sexual relationship, or the one who will be penetrated."

Some people blushed when they heard Dino's blunt, straight-to-the-point explanation. Nadeshiko registered the information in her very outdated brain innocently, while her fellow nomination readers had shades of pink spread across their face.

"Alright, then…let's start from the name of the topmost list," Nadeshiko cleared her throat and began, "Sawada Tsunayoshi, Hibari Kyouya, Rokudou Mukuro, Irie Shouichi, Squalo Superbia, Gokudera Hayato, and Basilicum."

Seven people whose name was nominated immediately stood up in alert, shock written all over their face. First, they didn't expect that their name would be listed. Second, they were wary that some people might 'attack' them all of sudden (coughtheirsemescough).

"This…this kind of category is very inappropriate! Stop it right this instant!" Gokudera yelled, cheeks flushed bright red.

"We're here to fulfil the directors' request. We have no right to stop reading this nomination," Damashii responded calmly.

"That's right, that's right! No complaints, Gokudera~!"

Gokudera looked to the side of the stage and saw the two producers along with the mad scientist—no, not Verde, but Chiara—standing there. They were smirking evilly at him while holding guns.

"Dare to attack us with your explosives? We will humiliate you before your dynamites can touch us," Chiara threatened while smiling brightly.

"I don't see why not."

Hibari, Squalo, and Mukuro bared their weapons while emitting murderous aura. They were ready to kill the producers and their friend, or so it seemed. However, the producers and their friend wouldn't back down either. They readied their bullets and posed a fighting stance. Tsuna, Gokudera, Basil, and Shouichi decided to stay away from the battlefield, so did some spectators who were sitting in the area.

For a moment, a stiff silence ensued. Everyone else anticipated a big fight between three almost-mary-sues-and-gary-stu people and three feared mafiosi. The Cervellos and Vindices didn't make any sign that they would stop the fight. Probably because the producers had told them not to interrupt the battle.

Anyway, the silence finally broke when the two sides charged at each other. Bullets spewed, illusions made, battle roars resounded, metal clanged, smokes poofed. Many gasped when the smokes dissipated and found three people turned into infants. Hibari, Mukuro, and Squalo. Yes, they got shot by special bullets, made by Chiara, before they could hit her and her friends.

"Aww, they're so cute!" the female producer squealed happily.

"There are no babies that aren't cute," her partner commented. He gave the three babies a scrutinizing look, before adding, "But yeah…they look completely harmless in this state. Chiara-san, when will the effect wear off?"

"It won't wear off if I don't shoot them with these antidote bullets," Chiara grinned, showing three suspicious-looking bullets.

Hibari, Mukuro, and Squalo growled threateningly, but because they were in baby form, it turned out to be a cute scowl. There were soft chuckles from behind, and the next second, the babies were lifted from the ground. Turning around, they recognized that they were being lifted by Byakuran (lifting Mukuro), Dino (lifting Hibari), and Xanxus (lifting Squalo).

"We'll take care of the babies," Dino grinned brightly, hugging baby Hibari tight it almost made the latter suffocate.

"Now, now, Mukuro-kun…let's feed you some chocolate marshmallows, shall we?" Byakuran said in a singsong manner while he cradled Mukuro, who struggled to break free from his embrace.

Xanxus just quietly took Squalo away, and once he returned to his seat among the Varia tribune, he handed the baby over to Lussuria, who squealed in delight and nuzzled him close.

"So," the female producer looked up to Tsuna, Gokudera, Basil, and Shouichi. "Do you want to complain as well?"

The four immediately shook their head and sat down like good boys. The evil trio smirked proudly because they managed to scare them. "Alright, then…please proceed to read the category's winner," the male producer instructed as he glanced at Nadeshiko and friends.

Nadeshiko nodded. She had received the cue card from Damashii. "And! The winner of Best Uke category is…" she paused to make a dramatic effect, "Tsunayoshi-dono!"

The fangirls from the tribunes screamed hysterically. They began to act out of control by yelling codes, such as 1827, 6927, D27, 5927, 8027, R27, etcetera (narrator is too lazy to mention all of the pairings shouted by the fangirls). They also waved flags and banners that stated from which fangroup they were in.

Meanwhile, said winner blushed madly as soon as his name escaped Nadeshiko's lips. Winning that category meant that his masculinity is underestimated. And recalling Dino's explanation, that meant people thought he would be better being the bottom one when it came to sexual activity.

Totally embarrassing.

"C'mon, Decimoe-nyan! Take the trophy!" Chiara cheered.

"If you're too embarrassed to go to the stage and give your speech, we'll bring the trophy to your place!" the female producer offered.

"Y-yeah, please do that…" Tsuna managed to reply before he covered his face with his hands. He was too scared to see at Kyoko's reaction.

Damashii, Gokoro, and Nadeshiko walked off the stage and went to the Vongola tribune, to Tsuna's seat. They smiled and congratulated him. Tsuna had no choice but to smile back and thanked them as he took the trophy. He made a mental note that he would throw away that trophy when he returned to his house, though.

Applause filled the hall afterwards, and Haru and Fran returned to the stage.

"Those are the winners for Coolest Attack, Best Laugh, and Best Uke," Fran began.

"Congratulations to Mukuro-san and Tsuna-san! Tsuna-san got two trophies in this session! As expected of him~!" Haru smiled merrily, oblivious that Tsuna wasn't happy at all for getting a trophy for the last category.

"Next session will be the last," Fran continued, "It will cover up the winners for Best Male Character, Best Female Character, and All-Time Achievement. Don't miss it."

"So, see you at the next session!"

"Ciaossu!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Shara: **At last...it's coming to an end! Woohoo! *dances*

**Cielo: **Mhm. For the next three categories, **Best Male Character **and **Best Female Character**...I don't really need to explain it, do I?

**Shara: **Nah. Vote for whoever character you want, readers! One thing though...**PICK ONE CHARACTER FOR EACH CATEGORY**!

**Cielo: **As for the **All-Time Achievement**...I think we don't need to vote for this category, but...pick one of these: Giotto, Reborn, or Tsuna?

**Shara: **The deadline is **March 19th**. Vote after that date and we won't count your vote~

**Cielo: **So, vote now.

**Shara: **And shares your thought! Do you want us to interview the characters regarding this event? We'll make extra chapters if the majority of readers vote yes!

**Cielo: **...yeah, more work.

**Shara: ***giggles* See ya for now!


	10. Best Male & Female, AllTime Achievement

**Disclaimers: Shara:** We don't own any part of Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn~

**Cielo: **The series belong to none other than Amano Akira-sensei.

**Shara: **And we apologize for the super late update. You know how hard life is.

**Cielo: **Again this chapteer is beta'd by ch1ps0h0y.

**Shara: **The ever so lovely! ...which reminds me that I hadn't bother her muse yet. Nuuuu.

**Cielo: **Do it some other times. Now, to the story.

**Shara: **Enjoy!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 10:Best Male Character, Best Female Character, and All-Time Achievement  
**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"This is the last session of this event."

Haru gulped, while Fran and Reborn stayed as calm as ever when they heard that.

"Let's do our best and make everyone remember this moment forever!"

"That's a bit exaggerated, ma'am," Fran commented airily.

The female producer, Shara, frowned. "Is it?"

"Yeah."

"Can we stop the idle chat before it becomes a serious debate? We'll be on air in a few minutes," Reborn chided.

"Right. You may leave now," the male producer, Ciel, dismissed them.

The three hosts left and headed to the stairs that would lead them to the stage, while the producers went somewhere else. Once everything's ready—camera directed at the stage, lamps dimmed, crews prepared—the count-timer announced:

"3…2…1…0!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK END**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Welcome back to Reborn! Awards!"

The audience cheered and clapped their hands, but their enthusiasm was defeated by the fans. It seemed like they had regained their energy and decided to give it their all to yell and cheer for their favorite characters. Said characters were either trying to hide their blushes or simply ignoring their fans. Those who were ignoring their fans had their attention directed at the two hosts: Fran and Haru.

"Hello, everyone! We're now at the last session of Reborn! Awards," Haru started. "Everything happened so fast, Haru believes that because everyone enjoys it, they shared Haru's opinion, right?"

A chorus of "nooooooo!" came from several people, followed by complains blurred into one noisy sound. Haru sweatdropped and laughed nervously, didn't expect that the audiences were in fact very eager to exit the hall. Not all of them, but a few hotheaded people were tired of watching this nonsense of a show and wished they could leave as soon as possible.

"Haru-san, because everyone seems impatient, let's just let the nomination readers taking over, shall we?" came a wise suggestion from Fran. Or an egoistical suggestion, actually.

Thinking that there was no other choice, Haru gave in. "Alright! Let's welcome the nomination readers for this session…"

"Cozzato Shimon and Kozato Enma!"

The two redheads entered the stage once Fran and Haru called out their names. Immediately, the fans of those two Shimon bosses cheered and squealed. Enma seemed nervous at becoming the center of attention, but Cozzato patted his shoulder gently, and he managed to calm his nerves down.

"Good evening, everyone," Cozzato began, earning a chorus of "good evening!" from the audience. "Good to know that even though this is the last session, many of you still have the energy to cheer loudly like that."

"Just because the last session is the most important part of this event," Byakuran responded, which received nods of agreement from several others.

Cozzato laughed nervously. "You're right. Well, let's start reading the nominations for Best Male Character now," he pulled out the nominee card from an envelope, before handing it over to his descendant. "Would you like to have the first turn, Enma?"

Enma glanced at the card hesitantly, then he looked up at the older redhead, before looking back at the card, and back again at his great-great-great grandfather, and finally stopped to stare at the card. He still seemed hesitant, though, so Cozzato just chuckled and ruffled the boy's hair playfully, saying,

"It's okay! You don't have to be so nervous."

"Um…but, I think you can read it first, Shimon Primo…" Enma said, attempting to sound polite.

"If that's your choice…" Cozzato's eyes glanced at the names listed on the card, grinning, before he began to state out loud, "First in the nominee list is Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna's fans cheered aloud, but Gokudera still cheered the loudest. Even though they knew that he merely got nominated and there was no guarantee that he would win the category, they still believed that the brunette got decent amount of votes from people.

"Second in the list, is Rokudou Mukuro!" Enma announced.

Loud cheers—no, roars filled the hall, it almost surprised the illusionist himself, but he quickly regained his composure and smiled politely, thanking those who supported him. Although, because of his chibified appearance, it made more people squealed, saying something about how cute Rokudou Mukuro is.

"Next, we have three Storm Flame users: Arcobaleno Fon, Prince Belphegor, and Gokudera Hayato!" Cozzato read aloud.

Said prince grinned widely, confident that he would win this category. Gokudera too, had similar smug grin on his face, which depleted immediately when Tsuna congratulated him, and he was reminded that his dear boss was nominated as well. He was caught in the dilemma whether to feel happy that he got to be in the same category as his Juudaime, or distraught because he competed with the Japanese to win it.

Fon, on the other hand, watched the quick changes on his ex-temporary student's face with slight amusement. Truth to be told, he didn't really care about this whole award-giving event. Verde said that the chance for them, Arcobalenoes, to win a category is very small, and he trusted the green-haired scientist's calculations.

Eyeing the list for a short while, Enma said, "After them, we have Hibari Kyouya!"

The raven haired prefect snorted when he heard his fangirls called out their names. Oh how he wished that he could just beat them up for being so noisy. Too bad, he hadn't return to his normal form yet. Yes, Chiara hadn't shot them with her antidote bullets.

"Next in the list is Vongola Secondo, Ricardo!"

Ricardo gave no significant reaction to that, despite people cheering and clapping for him. When Giotto smiled at him though, he gave him a cold glare in return.

"And next…Arcobaleno Reborn and Varia Mist Officer, Fran!"

Reborn, who was listening from the backstage, fixed the tip of his fedora to cover his eyes, all the while smirking proudly as Haru congratulated him and Fran. The emerald haired boy, though, made no slightest difference of facial expression and merely thanked the brunette, before focusing his attention back to the two redheads on the stage.

"Then we have a pair of right hand man and left hand man…although they're from different generations," Cozzato laughed sheepishly. "They're Vongola Primo's Right Hand Man and First Storm Guardian, G., and Vongola Decimo's Left Hand Man and Tenth Rain Guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi!"

G. snorted, finding no amusement in this contest. But he did caught a glimpse of cheerful grin on Yamamoto's face, seemingly happy though none of them knew how big the possibilities were for them to win the category yet.

"And last two people in the list are two mafia bosses; Vongola Primo, Giotto, and Chiavorone Decimo, Dino."

Subordinates from both families cheered aloud, it almost shook the whole building. Millefiore people boo-ed at their exaggerated enthusiasm, while both Cozzato and Enma chuckled at the scene. The older of the two redheads pulled out a sealed envelope which contained the winner's name card. Once he unsealed it, he read it for a few seconds, before handing it over to his successor.

"Go read it, Enma," he told him with an encouraging smile plastered on his face.

Although hesitant at first, in the end Enma nodded and read aloud, "The winner is…Hibari Kyouya and Rokudou Mukuro! It's tied!"

For a moment, there was silence.

Then, loud cries of disappointment resounded. The nomination readers were forced to cover their ears from that sudden howl. The fans on the tribunes complained with loud voices, demanding for a re-count. The Vindice and Cervello were trying to calm them down, but to no avail. The rage of the fangirls was immense, apparently.

_**BANG!**_

A gunshot pierced the loud shouts, returning the hall into its previous silent state. Looking at the source of voice, they could see the female producer of this grand event had raised her gun skyward, clarifying that she was the one who made the warning shot.

"If you can listen to me just for a few minutes," she sighed, glaring at the fans. "First, we didn't make any kind of mistake when counting the total number of votes. Second, Hibari and Mukuro having the same amount of votes is inevitable. Third, before you can complain, remind yourself to vote faster, because we set a limited amount of time for gather votes. Got it memorized?"

There were few who nodded their heads, while the others simply kept silent. They feared the girl and her ability to shoot with her guns.

Now that everyone had quieted down, Cozzato encouraged himself to lift his hand, and when he gained the female producer's attention, he asked, "So…who will get the trophy for this category? Both of them?"

"Oh, yeah…right," Shara cleared her throat, almost forgetting the fact that they hadn't decided on the trophy's rightful receiver. "Well, unless one of them is willing to give up on the trophy and let the other one take it, both of them have to, unfortunately, share."

Hibari frowned disapprovingly at the decision she made. Mukuro's lips tugged upwards, satisfied to see the expression on the raven-haired infant. The comment from Dino, who had baby Hibari in his arms, though, erased the smug grin from the chibified illusionist's face.

"Well, because they're in no state to complain, I guess they can share, yes?"

"Good idea," Cozzato nodded, agreeing with the blond. "Then please, Cavallone Decimo and Don Gesso—bring our now-baby winners to the stage."

Dino and Byakuran did just like what they were told. With Hibari and Mukuro, respectively, in their arms, they went to the stage and put the babies onto the podium so that both of them could grab the trophy. Baby Hibari gave a dark glare to baby Mukuro, though it failed his intention and turned into a cute glare instead—the reason as to why baby Mukuro laughed.

"Well…just like this is enough, right…?" Enma asked to none in particular.

"I suppose. Congratulations, Hibari Kyouya and Rokudou Mukuro," the Shimon Primo smiled at the two babies as their self-proclaimed babysitters, Dino and Byakuran, took them away. "Now, let's continue to the next category: Best Female Character."

Immediately, they could hear excited squeals from the girls. Their attention was spontaneously fixed to the two redheads on the stage, ears ready to hear whether their name will be mentioned or not.

Feeling their enthusiasm, Enma decided that it wouldn't do any good for them to do any idle chat and went straight to read the first names on the nominee card. "First and second listed are two best friends, Sasagawa Kyoko and Kurokawa Hana."

Kyoko smiled brightly and turned to look at Hana, who gave her a big grin in return. Ryohei stood from his seat and yelled 'extreme' out loud, attempting to cheer on his two most important girls.

"Next, we have Suzuki Adelheid, followed by Uni del Giglio Nero," Cozzato announced.

People from both famiglia congratulated their respective side's candidate. Uni smiled shyly as her mother and grandmother hugged her, even more when she heard Gamma praised her. Julie tried to kiss her cheek, a way to show her that he supported her, but she swiftly avoided it while having deep red blushes staining her cheeks.

"And then, there is Vongola Ottavo, one and only female boss of the famiglia, Daniella!"

Daniella was surprised at first, but quickly gained her composure when she heard people clapped for her. Even Fabio and Simora threw a proud smile to her, and her son Timoteo congratulated her by kissing her cheek.

"Next…" Cozzato glanced at the card momentarily and quickly think of a line, before he stated, "…are two passionate ladies, Poison Scorpion Bianchi and Miura Haru!"

Haru made a satisfied "yes!" gasp, then laughed as Fran congratulated her. Kyoko and Hana, who sat close to Bianchi, also congratulated the young mafiosa, to which she responded with a smile and quiet murmur: "I won't lose to you girls".

"Two more to go, and the second-to-last in the list is…" Enma took a small pause for a slight dramatic effect, then continued, "Rain Arcobaleno and former CONSUMBIM, Lal Mirch!"

Loud cheers erupted from various groups. Primarily from the CONSUMBIM and CEDEF members. They admitted that Lal was indeed beautiful, in addition to her strength, both physically and of the heart. The Arcobaleno also congratulated her. Fon and Skull even tried to coax Colonello to kiss Lal's cheek, but the blond refused greatly—too embarrassed to do so.

"Lastly…we have none other than Vongola Decimo's Tenth Guardian, Chrome Dokuro!"

Applauses and cheers, similar to the ones she got when her name was announced as the winner of Cutest Character, resounded in the hall. The blush on her cheeks grew darker as her friends—fellow Guardians and alike—congratulated her for managing to become one of the nominees.

"Now, the winner is…"

The crowds immediately went into a complete silence. Only the sound of Cozzato opening the sealed envelope could be heard. Again the older of the two Shimon bosses read the cue card only for a few seconds, before handing it over to his dear descendant. Enma nodded at his great great great grandfather once he was sure that he got the name correctly, and then they announced together.

"…Chrome Dokuro!"

If the building was made with a frail structure and concrete, it would've crumbled by now. Because the cheers were louder than anyone could imagine—it was almost deafening. The strength of Chrome's fans was quite enormous. Even the two producers stumbled backwards and were forced to wear a pair of headphones to save their ears.

Frowning at the fans' exaggerated enthusiasm, Cielo gave a hand signal to the Vindice. They saw that, and quickly captured several fans with their chains. This action made the fans in the tribunes panic, as they didn't expect that the security staff of the place would do something drastic like this. Taking this moment as a chance to speak up, the male producer spoke out loud.

"Exaggerated applause and cheers are forbidden from now on! Not only that it was dangerous for our ears, it may harm the durability of the building as well!"

Everyone went silent at that.

Cielo gave a satisfied huff before turning his attention to Chrome. "If you would please take the trophy now, Dokuro-san, so that we can proceed."

"A-ah, right," Chrome nodded and got up from her seat, heading toward the stage hurriedly to take her trophy.

After a short thank you speech—literally, because all she said was thank you to the people that had voted for her, nothing else—she rushed back to her seat in the Vongola tribunes, while nodding to anyone that congratulated her in hushed voice. Seemed like she was scared of Cielo now.

Clearing his throat, Cozzato was about to tell the audience that they would announce the nominee names for the—finally—last category of the event, when both Shara and Cielo stepped into the stage. Those two gave signals for Cozzato and Enma to leave. Although confused by this sudden turn of event, the readhead complied and went into the backstage, only to see the same confused look on Haru's, Reborn's, and (vaguely) Fran's face.

"Alright, for this one last and most special category, we are going to take over!" the female producer said, grinning as she waved the nominee card just to assert her point on chasing away the Shimons from the stage. "Because…you know. The best one is saved for us!"

"That's quite…egoistic," Tsuna muttered quietly, though he quickly covered his mouth when he felt the glare coming from Shara.

Huffing as she knew that many would complain about her attitude, she decided to just shrug it off. "Anyway! Let's start reading the nominees' name! Only five people managed to get through the selections, and they are…"

A snap of finger from Cielo, and a spotlight beamed at Daemon Spade, who was in the middle of teasing Alaude by poking at the Cloud's cheek playfully, and followed by the announcement, "Daemon Spade!"

Another snap of finger. This time the light is directed to baby Hibari on Dino's laps. "Hibari Kyouya!"

With a snap of finger and "Giotto della Vongola!" mentioned out loud, the first boss of Vongola earned many words of congratulations from his allies once the spotlight shone upon him.

"Reborn of the Arcobaleno!" came next, though no spotlight directed at him because he was backstage. Instead, a large screen appeared and showed Reborn's usual poker face, seemingly bored and wanting everything to end as soon as possible.

"And lastly, is, obviously," with a snap of finger from Shara, the last spotlight moved to shine upon Tsuna's figure, "Sawada Tsunayoshi!"

Now that all nominees' name had been revealed, Cielo pulled out a sealed envelope. It contained a card with the winner's name, of course. However, instead of opening the seal right away, the male one of the two producers put it on the podium, making some people frown at the action.

"Before we announce the name of the winner…we need to inform you that actually, in this category too, we got a tie due to the same amount of votes received by two characters," Shara began, "And because this is a very important category, therefore we decided that we should give our vote as well. If you want to say that we're cheating, so be it."

"Although, please keep in mind that we gave out vote to the character that fits the category the most," Cielo added, "That character's achievement had an impact. Many times. If he wasn't here…surely Sawada Tsunayoshi would stay a Dame, and his families wouldn't gather like this."

At that, everyone began to understand whose name was in the winner card. To think of it, the producers' words were true. If that person didn't exist at all, everything wouldn't be the same.

"So now, without further ado. Please welcome him to the stage…" Shara and Cielo smiled at each other before they called out a name together, "Reborn of the Arcobaleno!"

As Reborn was pushed to the stage by Cozzato and Haru, all spotlights moved to shine on him. Applause and cheers—not as loud as the one they gave to Chrome—erupted to congratulate the first-class hitman's success on reaping the most wanted trophy. Said hitman huffed a sigh and walked toward the podium, taking his trophy, and went silent. He waited for everyone to cease their claps and whistles before he began with his short speech.

"First and foremost, I would like to thank my voters, and also the producers, who gave their votes to me. That is one of the few factors as to why I could stand here, with the All-Achievement trophy in my hand right now.

"Second, I would grant my best gratitude to the first boss of Vongola, Giotto della Vongola. For, if he hadn't become the one who started the vigilante group that eventually grows into a big mafia family, I wouldn't be here either."

Giotto smiled at that, though in the next second he shook his head. "I'm not the only one who built the group," he said, glancing at his best friend G., and although he couldn't see Cozzato from his position, he had the Shimon's name in his head. "So you should thank them as well."

The corner of Reborn's lips was pulled upwards, forming a proud smirk. "Indeed. It was due to the collaborations of the people from the First Generation that we, the present generation, could be here.

"But aside from thanking the founders, of course I also want to thank my comrades," he took a momentary look at the Arcobalenoes, "and my useless students. I wouldn't be known as a tutor if those two didn't exist as clumsy mafia boss candidates, after all."

Tsuna merely laughed nervously, while Dino smiled at Reborn's words. "We could've said the same thing to you. If you didn't exist, we wouldn't be known as Tenth Boss for our respective famiglia."

"That's exactly why we said that you had a large impact on us!" Shara grinned. "Your achievements…they affect us a lot. Though, yes, Giotto's and Tsuna's achievements were quite important as well, but still…me and Cielo decided that you are the best! …In our opinion, that is."

Reborn gave a snort at that, but nonetheless, he uttered another thank you before inclining his head slightly to show his gratitude to everyone once again, before leaving the stage, back to the backstage where everyone had waited to hug and congratulate him over and over again.

"Alright. That's the last category for this event, which means that we're done now!" Shara grinned happily.

"The result is: Hibari Kyouya and Rokudou Mukuro for the Best Male Character, Chrome Dokuro for the Best Female Character, and Reborn for the All-Achievement," Cielo read the cue card in his hand.

"It's time for us to be apart, fans! But, for the ones who watch this event from TV, relax! There's a special program right after the commercial break. We'll interview some nominees while they're enjoying the nourishments that we provided in the next hall."

"So, stay tuned!"

"I'm Shara and my comrade—"

"—Cielo—"

"and Chiara!" Chiara suddenly popped up between the two producers, grinning while circling her arms around their shoulders.

"We'll see you in the special program! Ciaossu~!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Shara: **Yes, it's not really the end yet! There's still a chapter filled with interviews...

**Cielo: **...and special category: **Best Character Song.**

**Shara: **Oui! And unlike the chapters before, we won't give a time limit for you guys to vote. Feel free to send your review and votes anytime.

**Cielo: **The song that get the most vote will be performed by its singer, of course.

**Shara: **Also, if you want, you can send one question that you wanted to ask to a character. Though we will select them thoroughly and pick only some. Wouldn't want to ask 30 questions, yeah?

**Cielo: **Certainly.

**Shara: **So, bye for now!

**Cielo: **Ciao.


	11. Special Program, part 1

**Disclaimers: ****Shara: **We don't own Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn!

**Cielo: **They belong to Amano Akira.

**Shara: **And some of the answers included in this story aren't made up by us... but rather, they are from someone else's roleplay dialogue... or fanfiction.

**Cielo: **We're really sorry if you're offended or anything.

**Shara: **And because this story is reeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaallly long, we have to divide it into two part.

**Cielo: **Just click the next chapter when you're done with this chapter.

**Shara: **I suggest that you read it while eating or drinking something.

**Cielo: **... I just hope that you won't get bored.

**Shara: **Oh, and, sorry if you have some difficulties reading these chapters.

**Cielo: **We didn't have enough time to have a betareader to check these, so...

**Shara: **... ja. Enjoy reading~!

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 11: Special Program, part 1  
**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK END**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Welcome to the Gala Dinner of Reborn! Awards!" Haru cheered aloud, using the microphone to amplify her voice.

None seemed to care, though. They were too busy flocking among themselves, filling their hungry bellies with delicious meals while either chatting with each other or listening to the soft music played by the musicians on the stage.

Not that Haru minded.

"So~! All trophies had been given to their rightful owners, but that doesn't mean the program end just yet!" the brunette giggled at the camera. "The producers said 'the special program' will start soon, but Haru haven't see the producers—"

"Yo, Haru!"

Hearing the familiar voice, Haru immediately turned around, smiling widely once she saw her caller. "Yamamoto-san!"

The black haired swordsman approached her and the cameraman in steady steps, grinning widely as he did so. He was, Haru noticed as the man came closer and closer, holding a few cue cards in one hand. Those stuffs were enough hints for the girl to guess Yamamoto's reason for calling out her name in the first place.

"Yamamoto-san are going to be the one to lead in the special program?" Haru asked bluntly.

Laughing lightly, Yamamoto then gave her a nod. "Yeah, the producers just asked me a moment ago."

"Haru thought that the producers are the one who will do it!"

"They suddenly need to handle… something unexpected."

"Hahi? Something unexpected?"

"Yep," Yamamoto turned his attention to the camera, waving a little. "Well, as you've heard, I'll guide you for the next hours in Reborn! Awards' Special Program: Ask the Vongola! I'll interview some of the invitees here with the questions that have arrived to the producers' inbox… several months ago."

Haru sweatdropped at the three last words. "S-several months ago…"

"Now, without further ado, let's begin venturing around the hall to find our 'targets'," the Rain Guardian of Vongola signaled at the cameraman to follow him, but before he could step further, he halted to look at Haru. "Do you want to come along, Haru?"

"Hahi?" the auburn haired girl tilted her head slightly. "But it's Yamamoto-san's job, isn't it?"

"Yes, but the producers didn't say that I can't bring along a companion or two." He flashed a confident grin at her as he continued, "Beside, the more the merrier, right? Come on!"

Being a girl with eccentric interest like her, Haru couldn't help but to accept the offer. Yes, she knew that there were chances that they will need to greet the vicious ones of the family, but she loved the excitement—the fear and panic that surged within her while she looked for the tiniest bit of courage only to talk properly. If she wanted to blame someone, she would blame Reborn for making her used to these dangerous things.

(Not that she had the courage to complain to the most dangerous infant in the world, though.)

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK END**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Do it for 10,000 yen."

"No."

"20,000?"

"Higher."

"30,000?"

"Higher still."

"35,000?"

"Are you being serious with this negotiation or what."

"Money doesn't fall from the sky, Hibari-san, that's why I'm trying to bribe you with the least amount of money possible," the female producer known as Shara pointed out.

Hibari scoffed at the answer. "100,000 yen."

"No."

"Then the deal is off."

She groaned. But that doesn't mean she would give up. She tried another way to persuade the aloof man: offering a fight with someone. One, two, and three names were suggested, but Hibari insisted that he wasn't interested in fighting them because he judged that they were weaklings.

The two were so focused with their debates that they ignored the stares from those who surrounded them. Tsuna, who was among the spectators, was hesitating; should he stop their debate or not? Then again, there were chances that he would be injured if he were to meddle in.

"They haven't done yet?"

Tsuna looked at his left side, noticing that Mukuro and Chrome now had left their tables and now joined the crowd of spectators. Gokudera, who were standing on Tsuna's right side, growled in disapproval at the sight of the two illusionists.

"I-it seems so, Mukuro. You have to wait a little longer," Tsuna informed, slightly inching away from the male illusionist.

Mukuro tapped his chin, as if pondering on something. "I wouldn't mind waiting, but the fangirls who were watching from the television might not be as patient as I am," he commented while putting on a smug smirk.

"Tch, seriously," the Storm of Vongola folded his arms in front of him. "If only someone else's song win the vote, then we wouldn't have to do this!"

"Oya? Why are you complaining while actually you do nothing but watching, Gokudera Hayato?"

"Shut up!"

Tsuna sighed as Mukuro and Gokudera began a debate for themselves. "Reborn, why did you pick hard-to-handle people to be my Guardians…" he muttered to none.

"Because it would help you to learn how to handle these kind of people."

The spiky-haired teen could felt the hair on the back of his neck stood when he heard the unexpected response. He slowly turned around and, voila! His ever so scary and sadistic home tutor was there, still in his adult form, which made him even scarier. Fortunately, the man didn't have the slightest intention to punish Tsuna for what he said. At least not yet.

"Hibari is still being stubborn and refused to sing **Sakura Addiction** with Mukuro?" he inquired, tipping his fedora slightly upward in order to see what happened ahead.

"Y-yes, he is…" Tsuna stammered, keeping a distance from the fearsome Sun Arcobaleno. He knew that it was unlikely for Reborn to pull out his gun—or simply transforming Leon into a handgun for the sake of convenience—and fire at this situation, but he still needed to be cautious.

"Oh, Arcobaleno," Mukuro ceased his argument-fight with Gokudera the moment he spotted Reborn in the crowd. "Are you here to persuade Kyouya-kun?"

"Well, I—"

"Oh, there you are, Tsuna-san!"

Reborn's answer for Mukuro's question was interrupted mid-sentence thanks to Haru's sudden cheerful exclamation. The girl was with Yamamoto, who had the same energetic expression plastered on their face. Both of them approached the group, with the cameramen followed them from behind.

"Hi, Haru, Yamamoto," Tsuna answered, slightly relieved because at least he had Yamamoto here now. He knew the Rain Guardian would be able to do something if the situation became chaotic.

"Where were you, _yakyuu baka_? You were disappearing when that female producer suddenly popped up to have a negotiation with Hibari!" Gokudera snarled.

"Me? The producers told me to find a cameraman before I could start asking people around," Yamamoto said, pointing at the cameraman behind him with his thumb finger.

"And why the hell did they ask you to do that?"

"Yamamoto-san will lead the special program where he will ask people questions!" Haru exclaimed happily. "Similar to Haru's Haru Haru Dangerous Interview! Except that it's Yamamoto-san who will be the interviewer and he'll need to go around asking people in this hall!"

"Oya? That sounds interesting," Mukuro grinned. "Is there any question for me?"

"I think there is one…" Yamamoto began to flip through his cue cards, looking for the one with a question for Mukuro listed on it. It only took him a few seconds to find it. "Oh, here it is! '**Muku-**_**tan**_**, how did you get his long hair in the Future Arc? Was it when Daemon controlled you, since when Daemon took over your body your hair was long or was it something else?'**"

…

There was a long pause after Yamamoto read the question. Everyone in the area who heard him either staring at him weirdly or having difficulties with containing their laughter. The baseball lover himself remained oblivious to these facts and simply grinned at Mukuro, whose corner of eye twitching slightly after his brain registered and processed the question.

"I thought the answer is obvious, Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Yes, but the one who made this question is curious."

When Mukuro was about to give a retort, Reborn interrupted him with a cough. "Just answer it already, Mukuro."

The navy haired illusionist sighed, but give in anyway. "My status during the start of the Future Arc is 'had been taken captive by the Vendicare for almost ten years', correct? I never stepped out of the water tank until _Ochibi_ took me away from the prison, so, really, I have no chance to cut my hair short. The Future Arc occurs before the power of Shimon Rings awaken, too, so it has nothing to do with me getting possessed by that predecessor of mine."

"Come to think of it," Tsuna cupped his chin, saying what he had in mind out loud, "if the earthquake which was caused due to our return from the future world didn't happen, then you will still be locked in Vendicare Prison, right, Mukuro?"

"I would rather not to think about that possibility, Vongola."

"So, that's the answer from Rokudou Mukuro-san!" Haru immediately intervened before the discussion got into a much deeper level. "Let's move on to the next question, ne, Yamamoto-san?"

Yamamoto agreed with the brunette's decision and flipped through the cue cards once again. "Oh, there are batches of questions for Tsuna and _Kozo_," he informed as he read a cue card. The natural-born assassin then glanced at Reborn and Tsuna in turns. "Who wants to be asked first?"

"Tsuna can take the honor," the skilled hitman said immediately, ignoring Tsuna's surprised "Eh?".

"Alright, then… the first question is: **'if you haven't met reborn, where would you be right now?'**"

"Eh… If I haven't met Reborn?" Tsuna blinked several times. "That's… I never really thought about that."

"If Boss never met the Sun Arcobaleno, then maybe I'll never meet Mukuro-sama…"

The abrupt comment came from Chrome, who had been very silent for the whole time. Before anyone could ask her to explain what did she mean by saying that, she continued. "Mukuro-_sama_ found and took me in because he needed an appropriate vessel while his body is stuck in Vendicare Prison, correct? He needed the vessel because he was defeated by Boss. And the Boss managed to defeat Mukuro-_sama_ because he met the Sun Arcobaleno."

"Come to think of it, if Juudaime didn't meet Reborn-san, then I won't come to Japan," Gokudera joined in. "I won't even get appointed as Juudaime's Right Hand Man!"

"And I'll probably died when I decided to jump off from the rooftop back then," Yamamoto added, laughing nervously as he recalled how depressed he was before Tsuna rescued him with the help of Dying Will Bullet.

"Many drastic changes will take place if I didn't meet Reborn, huh," Tsuna sweatdropped as he thought about everything that will happen if he really never met the terrifying infant.

"That's not the point, though," Reborn rolled his eyes. "The question is, where would you be now, if you didn't meet me?"

"Where would I be right now?" the Decimo repeated the question. "Eeh… I guess I… will not be here, standing among you guys?"

…

Reborn turned to look at Yamamoto, his hand shivers lightly as he said with utter calmness. "Quickly, give him another question before I shoot his dumb head, Yamamoto."

Both Haru and Yamamoto laughed nervously, but obliged anyway. "Next question is… **'which team Tsuna is on?'**" the Rain Guardian asked aloud.

"Of course Juudaime is in Vongola Team!" Gokudera scoffed, couldn't believe how stupid the question was.

"Oh, it wasn't talking about that. The one who asked this wanted to know, **'do you like boys or girls better?'**… "

…

"OF COURSE I STILL LIKE GIRLS BETTER!" the spiky haired brunette practically shouting from the top of his lungs. His face was as red as Enma's hair as he realized that everyone in the hall giving him weird looks, thanks to his spontaneous scream just now.

"Oh? Where's the proof?"

The group turned their head around to see the female producer approached them. It seemed that she had finally finished her heated debate with Hibari, and—judging from the mirthful grin on her face—managed to have the skylark agreed on singing with Mukuro. Realizing this, the illusionist gave a meaningful smirk to the Cloud Guardian, which was replied with a death glare from the aforementioned dictator.

"Oi, what are you talking about, woman? You're saying that Juudaime is lying?" Gokudera snarled, irritated.

"Did I say that?" Shara grinned, seemingly having fun with making the silver haired guy get more and more annoyed. "Well, I mean, you are closer with men than women! That's why many producers and directors are making film about you having romantic relationships with men, especially your Guardians!"

"You don't have to believe in those films!" Tsuna whined. He kinda regretted for agreeing to star in those films now.

"Whatever! Give us solid proofs that you're more interested in girls now!"

"I thought it's clearly stated in Amano's scripts that I'm in love with Kyoko-chan! I even dreamed about becoming her husband and all that!"

"That doesn't guarantee that your determination to make her as your lifetime partner never falter as time passes by! If you really loves her, then declare your love to her right now!"

"I—wait, no, I'm not going to fall for that," the Decimo said, managed to save himself from Shara's attempt on harassing the boy. At least she could made him flushed a bit.

The female producer grinned evilly. She would like to continue bullying the oh-so-adorable-with-cheeks-colored-with-dark-red-blushes brunette, but she had to restrain herself. Turning around, she gave a commanding look to Hibari. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get on to the stage with Mukuro, Hibari-san."

"Don't forget your part of the deal," he grunted before heading toward the stage, which was located at the other end of the hall, followed by Mukuro, who had this mischievous grin plastered on his face.

"Well, now that it's done, I guess I'll grab something to eat," Shara said. Before she left, though, she patted Yamamoto's shoulder and said, "Good job so far. Keep it up!"

The baseball lover grinned and nodded at the encouragement. He and his fellow Vongola members watched the female producer disappeared within the crowds before they returned their attention to the questions from the cue cards again.

"The last one for Tsuna… this is related to _Kozo _too," Yamamoto glanced at Tsuna and Reborn before continuing, "**'** **How do you feel about each other–honestly?'**"

…

"It doesn't have any sexual implications, does it?" Reborn asked. His face was all smiles, but the aura he emitted conveys a death warning.

"N-no, it's not!" Haru replied nervously.

"Well, then, why don't we listen to Dame Tsuna's opinion first?"

"W-w-why me!" Tsuna protested, cold sweats dripping from his forehead. "You're going to kill me if you think that you don't like my opinions about you, right?"

"Are you suspecting me? I'm hurt, Tsuna," the older hitman said while feigning a hurt look.

"Like I can be fooled with that!"

"_Maa_, _maa_! Calm down, Tsuna," Yamamoto chuckled, patting his boss' shoulder. "It's okay, I'm sure he won't hit you or anything."

"Yes! Those bandaged people there won't allow it, Haru thinks," the auburn haired girl added as she pointed at the Vendicare members who floated at a corner of the hall, like a Dementor.

Tsuna sighed. Although he doubted that the Vendicare people would be able to stop Reborn, he decided to speak anyway—just because he wanted this interview ended sooner. "Well… I used to feel very scared of him, because of his methods on teaching me. The fact that a baby is able to become a hitman is terrifying enough, not to mention that he knew a lot of stuffs and so strong and so cunning—"

Chrome, standing closest to Reborn, could hear the faint rustling sound when Reborn's hand brushed his black jacket.

"—but… because everything that he'd done to me, I'm able to protect my friends, family… those who are important to me. He taught me how to use those power. He gave me precious advice. So now, rather than fearing him, I… feel very grateful to Reborn."

There was a comfortable silence between them. Chrome, Haru, Gokudera, and Yamamoto smiled warmly as Tsuna grinned nervously. Reborn, on the other hand, merely tipped his _fedora_ downward in attempt to hide his proud smirk.

"Then, it's Reborn-san's turn!" Haru pointed out, making all heads turn to look at the Sun Arcobaleno.

Reborn sighed. He knew he couldn't escape the question, so he opened his mouth to give his answer.

When suddenly they heard Hibari's voice.

"_Sakura saku, maiochiru, nani mo nai, boku no te no ue_."

"_Hakanakute, yasashikute, koware sou, kimi mitai na hana,_"Mukuro soon followed, and the music began to jam.

With the loud volume of the music and the sounds of claps and cheers from many directions, it almost impossible for Haru and Yamamoto to hear Reborn's words, so they decided to wait until the song end.

"Well, aren't they pretty good at this?"

Chrome gasped and immediately backed away when she noticed that Katou Julie had suddenly appear next to her. Wary, she immediately scurried behind Haru, in hope that the older girl would be able to protect her.

"Go away, pervert!" the auburn haired girl snapped at him, doing a good job with hiding Chrome behind her back.

"_Oya_, I meant no harm, you know," Julie said in disappointed tone.

"You don't need to appear all of sudden like that…" Tsuna laughed nervously. "It makes you looks like Daemon again," he added in his mind.

"C'mon, Chrome-chan. I just want to chat with you~"

"But… Mukuro-sama told me not to get close to you," Chrome timidly responded, fearing Julie. Yes, she realized that Julie wasn't possessed by Daemon, but it still scared her.

The boy with goatee laughed casually. "He's still singing on the stage. I'm sure that he wouldn't mind seeing us talking for awhile he—"

Julie couldn't finish his words because something hit him in the guts, causing him to wince and back away. He was about to yell at whoever dared to punch him, when he looked up and the culprit turned out to be none other than Rokudou Mukuro, holding a microphone with one hand. The male illusionist's right eye glinted evilly as a trident formed in his free hand.

"_Boku wa toieba_," Mukuro sang after Hibari finished his part, "_nani mo nai mainichi kurikaeshite._"

"Why, hello, Rokudou Mukuro," the Desert Guardian grinned nervously. He backed away while the psychopathic murderer continued to emit dark aura around him. "I was just wondering whether I can talk to Chrome-chan, because well…"

"_Hieta kokoro mottesa_—"

The trident was lifted, the pointy edges lit bright thanks to the lamp above the wielder. Julie, realizing that it wasn't safe to resume his attempt to flirt with Chrome, began to run away. Mukuro, though, wouldn't let the man go that easily. Hence he threw his weapon at Julie, aiming for it to hit his back.

Mukuro's murder attempt, however, failed as Enma used his gravity power to stop the trident's movement.

"I won't let you hurt a member of my _famiglia_," he said, red Hyper Dying Will blazing on his forehead.

Tsuna was alerted by that. He hoped that Mukuro wouldn't pick a fight with Enma, because that would cause a ruckus and he knew he would be blamed later, for Mukuro was half Mist Guardian. Fortunately, the indigo haired illusionist seemed to have no intention to fight the Simon Decimo, and instead continued singing.

"—_hana hiraku shunkan sagashite me wo tojiru_."

While singing for the next line, Mukuro grabbed Chrome's wrist and brought the girl to go to the stage with him. Hibari, though seemed annoyed that there were three persons on the stage now (more than two means crowding), the sadistic prefect was forced to restrain himself not to bite the pineapple duo because of his promise with the producer.

Tsuna rubbed his temples. His _famiglia_ can't stop giving him headache, can they? He went to help Enma and Julie, with the intention to apologize for Mukuro's behavior. Gokudera was about to follow his dear Juudaime when he heard a familiar voice that would only belong to Shitt P., and so he couldn't get close to the brown haired boy.

Reborn observed all of these with a smug grin plastered on his face. He turned around and intended to leave the area when he felt a light tug on his right sleeve. Haru was holding him back.

"Reborn-san hasn't answered the question yet!" she said, pouting.

"I know. I'll answer it, but not here. Let's go to a quieter place."

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Shara: **On to the next chapter~!


	12. Special Program, part 2

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapter 12: Special Program, part 2**

******oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK END**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Left with no choice but to follow the older man, Yamamoto signaled at the cameraman to tag along as well. The four of them—Reborn, Yamamoto, Haru, and the cameraman—went to one of the large table at a corner, where all members of the Arcobaleno group had gathered. Uni, who saw the man with fedora approaching their table, immediately waved and cheered, "Uncle Reborn!"

"Welcome back," Luce greeted with her usual warm smile. Her eyes caught sight of the other three following Reborn. "My, isn't that Vongola Decimo's Rain Guardian and one of his girl friends? Why are they here?"

"They wanted to interview me, so I brought them here," Reborn answered, sitting one an empty chair which was his seat. He turned his head to look at Yamamoto and Haru, who seemed nervous to be so close with the group of Tri-ni-Sette's Guardians. "What was the question again?"

Yamamoto glanced at the cue card. "Uh, how do you feel about Tsuna?"

"Hm…" the hitman in black suit began twiddling his finger around his sideburn, trying to phrase a good explanation. "The first time I met him, I felt that he was one lousy kid. He was so ignorant and a coward. I thought he wouldn't be able to survive through my hellish trainings, but…"

Lal, who was sitting next to Luce, smirked. "He proved that you were wrong."

Reborn snorted at the comment. "Yes. He continued to stand up, no matter how many times my trainings wear him out. He continued to fight against the wall in front of his eyes. Yes, he complained a lot, yes he depended on me very often, but he eventually grew into a boss suitable for the throne of Vongola thanks to his own efforts. He's very much like Dino—a student that makes his tutor feel very proud of him."

Again, the warm atmosphere returned as Reborn gave Haru and Yamamoto his answer. The tutors from the group—Lal, Colonnello, Viper, and Fon—looked at each other and shared the same smile. They knew how Reborn felt; they were, after all, had apprentices who made them feel very proud as well.

"That's a satisfying answer," Haru muttered, close to tearing.

"Well, if you're done interviewing me, leave already," Reborn sighed, folding his arms.

"Oh, they are interviewing people?" Aria seemed interested.

"I won't answer any questions if I'm not getting any payment," Viper said as a forewarning.

"Ah, no, wait. We still have a few questions for you, _Kozo_!"

The Sun Arcobaleno sighed. And he wanted to eat too… he haven't eaten anything since he entered the hall, unlike his fellow Arcobaleno friends who had at least tasted the appetizers. "Make it quick."

"'**Who taught you all your skills, and were you just like Tsuna when you were young?'**"

"That's a clarified information."

Haru and Yamamoto sweatdropped at the short and simple answer. They were about to coax the man to elaborate his little secret, when Colonnello exclaimed, "Why, yeah, he was weaker than I am when we were little, kora!"

"How did you know? Did you grow up with him as a child?" Fon seemed surprised with this little bit of information.

Reborn was about to deny it, but the Rain Arcobaleno continued to ramble on. "Of course! Well, I was a few years younger than him, but, man… he used to be bullied a lot because he was such a nerd. I recalled that you used to bully him too in the mafia school, right, Lal?"

"Hee… Lal-neesan was a childhood friend to Reborn-sempai too?" Skull asked, his expression was that of a full curiosity.

"Not really a childhood friend. I just happened to enroll in the mafia school in the same year as him," Lal answered, not giving any time for Reborn to interrupt her. "Colonnello was right—he was very weak when he just started studying in the mafia school. My opinion changed when he hit puberty and eventually grew stronger than me, though."

"And I heard that he picked up the skill to become a Casanova around that year too, correct?" Luce joined the conversation as well.

Colonnello nodded and turned his head to look at Yamamoto, flashing a grin at him. "So, that one question is answered, kora!"

"You're not going to deny everything they said?" Verde asked Reborn, who opted to hide his face with the shade of his _fedora_.

"As if they would believe it if I deny it…"

"Next question, then!" Haru peeked into the cue card that Yamamoto held onto. "Um… **'where did you get Leon'**, Reborn-san?"

"That's a classified information."

Haru and Yamamoto sighed, but then they turned to give an expectant look toward the rest of the Arcobaleno members. Surprisingly, none of them seemed to be interested in telling the two about this one secret. Before they could ask why, Uni gave them the answer.

"It'll be dangerous if they give out information regarding how or where did they get their animal partners," she began. "Arcobaleno's animal partners are exceptionally unique, and they don't age, so that they can accompany their respective owners forever. If people knew where to get those kind of animals, we afraid that there will be chaos."

"I-is that so… Haru never thought of something like that," the brunette nodded, understand that she mustn't press on with the question.

"Well, the next question is…" Yamamoto glanced at the card as he spoke, "**'Between Dino and Tsuna, who would you rather ra… vish?'**"

Immediately there was a coughing fit from Verde, who just happened to drink his coffee when he heard the question. Fon, who sat next to him, spontaneously helped him to relax by patting the scientist's back. The three Sky Arcobaleni jawsdropped. Colonnello and Lal were having a hard time to suppress their laughter. The corner of Reborn's eye twitched. Only Viper who seemed to be unaffected by the awkward question.

"That's… a very stupid question," the hitman in question managed to say after he regained his composure. His dark obsidian eyes were set to glare at the two MCs. "Why would I ravish my students? I would rather ravish Bianchi!"

He heard a cough, so he stopped glaring at the youngsters. Luce, the one who coughed, gave an apologetic look to Yamamoto and Haru. "I'm sorry, but I think that is… an appropriate question. Beside, I don't think Reborn would have any intention to ravish any of the two, because, what kind of father would harm their sons in a sexual way like that?"

"Huh? Reborn-san is Dino-san and Tsuna-san's father?" Haru gasped.

"No. It's just that, because he was training them, he grew some kind of fatherly feelings toward them. Right, Reborn?"

"No," Reborn denied immediately.

"Well, not that cases of father raping their children aren't unusual occurrences nowadays," Viper commented airily.

"Viper…"

"Okay, I'll shut my mouth. Don't give me that look, Luce."

"Is there another interesting question?" Aria asked, making Haru and Yamamoto's attention returned to the cue cards.

"Ah, well, there are questions for Fon-san, Luce-san, and Uni-san! Who would like to be questioned first?" Haru glanced at the three aforementioned members.

"Nonna or Uncle Fon can answer them first," Uni said, smiling brightly to Luce and Fon.

"Then I'll give the privilege to Fon," Luce added before Fon could say anything.

Having no other choice but to oblige to Luce's words, he smiled to Haru and Yamamoto, signaling for them to state the question prepared for him. The next seconds the words came out from Yamamoto's mouth, Fon instantly regretted his decision for accepting the offer to be interviewed.

"'**Would you say yes if Reborn asked you out?'**"

Another coughing fit could be heard. This time, it came from Reborn and Lal, who were sipping their beverages as the question spilled out from Yamamoto's innocent mouth. Fon, surprisingly, seemed way too calm. His expression was almost deadpan, if that paper thin smile didn't linger there.

"As in… date, is it?" Fon spoke after everyone calmed down. "Well, I… am not into same gender relationships. Yes, sometimes I accepted the offer to play in gay-related films, but I can't say that I'm interested to actually indulge myself in it, so… my answer will be 'no'."

"Even if he used his Casanova skill on you?" Verde teased.

"Yes, even though he use his charms on me."

"The questions are getting weirder and weirder," Skull pointed out. "I wonder what will you ask to Luce and Uni after this?"

"Hahi! Does Skull-san suspecting that Haru and Yamamoto-san will ask perverted questions to Luce-san and Uni-chan?" the auburn-haired girl frowned, not really pleased.

"The chance is high," Verde provoked with his own argument.

Yamamoto, though, not getting angered by all these and simply laughed it off. "No, these following questions aren't anything like that! So, Luce-san… **'If the Arcobaleno is one big family, who would be the dad, mom, aunt, uncle, son, daughter, etc...?'**"

Luce smiled widely, glad that the question for her wasn't anything odd. "Us as a family? Why, it had been decided that I take the role as the mom."

"And Reborn is the ever so strict father who loves to discipline his children with sadistic methods," Lal followed.

"Why, Lal, dear daughter. You're being grateful to my teachings that you can't help but to pick up a few things along the way, right?" Reborn remarked.

"Apparently, I'm the eldest brother, and Verde is the uncle," Fon spoke on Verde's behalf. The green haired scientist seemed to have little interest with the discussion about them being a family and focused on the mini laptop that he carried with him.

"Me and Viper are the youngest children," Skull said, grinning widely. "I don't remember whether I'm supposed to be younger than Viper or not, and Viper never admitted his real age to us, so yeah…"

"What about Colonnello-san?" Haru tilted her head slightly, wondering why the blond's role in the family hadn't been spoken yet.

"He's Lal's boyfriend who will soon become a part of the family once he got the courage to propose her," Aria joked.

"Aria! What are you talking about, you maggot!"

"Hey, Aria, that's not really nice, kora!"

The second Arcobaleno of Sky laughed. She ignored the rest of the protests coming from the military couple and spoke again. "And I suppose I'll stay a daughter to my mother, and Uni is my daughter. It will be really fun if this whole family thing is real though—I don't mind having Reborn as my father because I never saw my real father."

"Yes! I'll be so happy if Uncle Reborn becomes my grandfather!" Uni cheered.

None but Luce noticed the ironic smile on Reborn's face when he heard the mother and daughter talked about it so lightly like that. The smile disappeared as fast as Haru asking the last question for the Arcobaleno group.

"'**Uni, who's your favorite Arcobaleno?'**"

The group went silent after that. Their eyes and whole attention were directed to the youngest member of the Tri-ni-Sette Guardian; it made her very nervous.

"Uh…" the Princess of Giglio Nero smiled hesitantly. "I… don't have any?"

"… seriously?" Skull seemed disappointed. He was expecting that Uni would choose him, because he had been spoiling her every time they met like this.

Uni nodded. "But it's not like I don't like any of you, rather… I love you all, equally, so I don't really have a favorite. Also, Mamma and Nonna said favoritism is bad, so…"

"Well, it's a good thing that you understand that," Lal smiled, while Aria, who sat next to Uni, gave her daughter a loving pat on the head.

"Now then… I take it that you're done asking our group questions?" Fon asked, warm smile still plastered on his charming countenance.

"Yep, we are! Sorry for bothering you guys and thank you for the answers!" Yamamoto responded with a big grin.

While there were a few more words exchanged between Yamamoto and his ex-tutors—Colonnello and Reborn—Haru took the initiative to turn around and greet the cameraman. "Well, that's our interview to the Arcobaleno group! Next, we'll head for the Varia group. But before that, we're going to have a short break. Don't go anywhere and stay tune!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK END**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

When the commercial breaks end, the sight of the hall returned. Familiar faces seen laughing and chatting with their friends. There were shouts here and there, but no harms were done. Well, no big harms were done. All in all, the party seemed so merry and peaceful.

"Oh, welcome back to Reborn! Awards' Special: Ask the Vongola!" Haru greeted the camera as she continued to walk with Yamamoto at her side. "You're still going to be guided by Haru and Yamamoto-san! We're going to interview people from Varia now, so wish us the best of luck."

The camera continued to follow the two as they made their way to the Varia table. When they were close enough to see what the members did, they sweatdropped. The elite members of Varia were, as usual, having a fight over the table.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIII! TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID EARLIER, FROG HEAD!"

"But, Taichou, me no longer wearing that stupid frog hat…"

"Ushishishi~ don't worry, Froggy, I've prepared one for you."

"Me hate you, senpai."

"Glad to know that, Froggy."

"Tch, attention whore, stop making my ears ringing."

"What did you say, you mustache bastard?"

"Mou, everyone! Quiet down a little—Boss is going to snap anytime soon~!"

With that warning from Lussuria, everyone went into an immediate silent. Indeed, although Xanxus seemed to be focusing with his meal, there were angry veins popped here and there. One of his hand was holding his fork, with a huge piece of rare steak, while his other hand ready to take his gun out of its holster.

Haru and Yamamoto were having second thoughts for interviewing the group now. They were about to leave to ask someone else when, unfortunately, Squalo noticed their presence.

"Ho, isn't it the katana brat and one of the failure Decimo's harem girl," Squalo smirked widely. "Gotta business with us, heh?"

"Actually, yes…" Yamamoto grinned sheepishly as he walked forward, approaching the table. Haru and the cameraman timidly followed him from behind. "We're just going to ask a few questions to some of you. I hope you don't mind."

"Questions, as in, interviewing us?" Lussuria questioned, which was replied by a nod from Haru. "Oh, then we don't mind! Ask away!"

"Voi, you're not the one making the decision here, you fag," Squalo protested.

"But Boss doesn't mind too, right?"

Everyone turned their head to look at Xanxus. The man with scar was too busy with his foods to notice. Yes, he certainly wouldn't mind if his subordinates were getting interviewed by Haru and Yamamoto. Nothing would be harmed.

"Alright, let's start with Squalo," Yamamoto began to read the question on his cue card, "**'What hair products do you use?'**"

…

While the corner of Squalo's eye twitched agitatedly thanks to the weird and personal question, the rest of Varia members (minus Xanxus, who still eat everything served on the table to his heart's content) had a hard time containing their laughter which would burst out anytime soon.

"VOOOOOOOIIIII! WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME SUCH A STUPID QUESTION!" the silver haired man shouted in annoyance, swinging his Spatha-armed hand to point at Yamamoto.

"Uh, this question is prepared by the producers, so I don't know…" the baseball lover teen answered easily, scratching the back of his neck while grinning.

"Fufufu… just answer it, Squ-chan~" Lussuria said in a sing-song manner.

Squalo muttered several Italian curses under his breath before he, knowing that the sooner he answered the question, the sooner the brats would leave, gave Yamamoto his reply. "Sunsilk Co-Creation, the Damaged Hair Treatment which consisted of four f*cking steps: shampoo, conditioner, treatment, and serum."

"Hahi! No wonder that Squalo-san have such a wonderful hair!" Haru tried to compliment the man, but forced to cower behind Yamamoto's back because the Sword Emperor gave him a death stare in return to the compliment.

"I knew it. Our Commander really is girly~" Bel mocked; the Cheshire grin on his face grew wider.

"S-shut up! It was that fag's suggestion!" Squalo pointed at Lussuria, who was having a satisfied smile on his face. "He said that my hair is damaged, so I better use those f*cking hair products, or else I'll go bald thanks to our _dear_ Boss habit of abusing my hair!"

"Me think because your hair never appear damaged in front of him is what makes him love to abuse your hair, stupid Taichou," Fran commented idly, biting on a slice of bread after he said so.

"I-is it?"

"Ah, l-let's continue with the interview!" Haru exclaimed, effectively stopping the discussion among those assassins. "For Fran-chan… **'where did you get better treatment? With the Kokuyou Gang, where you were probably stabbed with a trident once in a while, or the Varia, where it's practically a given that you were stabbed with knives on a daily occurrence?'**"

"Nowhere," Fran answered almost immediately. "Me pranked Shishou every day, after all, so that pineapple haired teacher of mine stabbed me every day. It's nothing different from living with these weird old men…"

"Oi, are you saying that I'm an old man as well?" There was an angry vein popped on Bel's forehead as he asked his _kouhai_ the question.

"Hm… yes, in ten years you will become a weird man too, _Senpai_. A bit perveted too, I think."

"Why you—"

And thus Fran's body turned into a cactus—with Bel's knives replacing the role of cactus thorns. The emerald-haired boy simply sighed before plucking and breaking those knives away, angering the narcissist prince further.

"Ah, by the way," Yamamoto suddenly remembered something, "**'** **Before you became a member of Varia, who was the one who... suggested or recruited you as Mammon's replacement?'**"

"It's Shishou, of course," Fran replied, still in the process of plucking away the knives while receiving more stabs. "He heard that Mammon-_senpai_ was killed, so he met Boss and negotiated with him, saying that I'm a great illusionist and a perfect replacement for Mammon-_senpai_."

"I doubt that Rokudou Mukuro did say that you're a great illusionist," Levi snorted.

"Are you jealous of me because none ever complimented you with the word 'great', Hentai Kaminari Ojisan?"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT, YOU F*CKING BRAT!"

"_Maa, maa, _Levi-chan, you should stop getting provoked by Frannie's words, it's not good for your high blood pressure~" Lussuria patted the Lighting Officer gently, trying to calm the latter down. He then turned to look at Haru, which caused the girl to gasp in surprise and fear. "Please go on with the next question, dear~"

"Uhm, well…" Haru looked at the cue card in Yamamoto's hand. "For Lussuria-san… **'Why do you need to wear your sunglasses all the time, Lussuria-san? Are they prescription or something? And why does he wear them? Is he really blind? Or...?'**"

"Yes, they are prescription," the Sun Officer said. "I can't see without my sunglasses. Don't try taking them away from me, though, because I'll get really mad if you do~"

"Me is tempted, Lussu-nee," Fran said with his usual deadpan face.

"Bad Franny! I hope you're just bluffing though."

"But I recalled you used to take it off once, when we were having a talent contest with the Vongola brats," Squalo pointed out, his hands busy slicing a thick piece of steak.

"I did," Lussuria reached for his wine glass as he continued, "but I can't see anything. I did that just to show them my fabulous eyes~"

"Speak of eyes…" Yamamoto turned to grin at Bel, "Many people are wondering **'what your eye color is'**, Bel."

…

"Congratulations, Yamamoto-san." Fran bit another slice of bread, then continuing while his mouth is full of food. "You just won a deadly challenge."

Yamamoto, completely oblivious as usual, asked innocently. "Why is that?"

Before Fran or any other Varia members could answer, they heard Bel's eerie laugh. The self-proclaimed prince left his seat and faced his interviewers. "Well, if you're curious as to what my eye color looks like, why don't you come closer and check it by yourself?"

The offer sounded very tempting and welcoming, but Yamamoto would need to think twice to get to a closer proximity toward Bel, for the Storm Officer currently held a few knives between his fingers. Those sharp weapons were ready to be thrown at their owner's will. And after a few moments contemplating, Yamamoto came up with a decision.

"I'm sorry, Bel, but I think I gotta refuse."

"Hm? Don't tell me that you're scared, Yamamoto Takeshi?"

"Not really," Yamamoto grinned sheepishly to camouflage his nervousness. "Well, that's all the questions that we have for you guys. Thank you for answering!"

The black haired teen didn't need to hear those assassin's response, for after he finishes his sentence he immediately grabbed Haru's hand and escaped with her; the almost forgotten cameraman tailing behind them. They could hear Squalo and Levi's shouted at them, saying that Yamamoto was a coward for running away from Bel's challenge. Yamamoto, however, didn't heed to their words. Safety is more important, correct?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK END**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"W-well, now that the dangerous ones are already being interviewed, Haru and Yamamoto-san can relax a little… right?" Haru asked. She looked a bit tired.

"Yeah. Let's visit the last three interviewees and then we can take a rest," Yamamoto said, patting the girl on her back to encourage her.

The pat, although a bit too strong, made the brunette grinned and slightly recovered. "Alright, desu! So, who are these three?"

"They are Vongola Primo, Kawahira-san, and Hibari."

The grin on Haru's face disappear completely, replaced with an expression of utter shock. The first two names were nothing to be concerned about, but to think that they need to interview the ever so fearsome Hibari Kyouya… the memories about how difficult it was for her to get an answer from the prefect during one of her Haru's Haru Haru Dangerous Interview replayed in her head.

Yamamoto seemed to know what was in Haru's head, so he patted her again, this time on her shoulder. "It's okay if you don't go with me to interview Hibari," he chuckled.

"N-no, it's alright, Haru will go through until the end!" the brunette said. "Haru started it with Yamamoto-san, so it's just appropriate for us to end it together too!"

"Ha ha! Are you sure? I'll be alright asking him by myself, you know."

"It's really okay, desu! Let's start asking now!"

The Rain Guardian laughed shortly, then nodded. They went to the people of First Generation's table, where they easily spotted Giotto sitting on the farthest end of the table. The blond was discussing about something joyful along with Talbot and Cozzato, when he abruptly stopped the moment he noticed Yamamoto and Haru's presence.

"Ciao, Yamamoto Takeshi and Miura Haru," Giotto smiled warmly at the two. "Is there something that you needed from us elders?"

"Yes, actually… we have a question for you, Giotto-san. It won't take too long," Yamamoto said, getting closer to the man who looked a lot like Tsuna.

"Is that so? Then feel free to ask."

"Alright, the question is… **'Why did you name you family after a shellfish'**?"

"Giotto loves clam, that's why," Cozzato joked. His statement was followed by laughter from everyone who gathered around the table.

"It's not the reason, Cozzato, you know that," Giotto pouted, making the laughter raise in volume.

"But it's true that you love to eat clams," G. pointed out, just because he wanted to tease his best friend further.

"Yes, I do, but that's not the reason as to why I came up with 'Vongola' as our famiglia's name, alright?"

"Then, why?" Haru tilted her head slightly, curious.

"Because intended to make the famiglia just like the shellfish, _de gozaru_," Asari replied on Giotto's behalf.

Both interviewers blinked at that. Because the answer wasn't clear enough, Yamamoto decided to ask for further explanation. "I'm sorry, but can you explain it to us? Just like the shellfish?"

"You know how clams looks like, correct?" Elena spoke up, successfully gaining the attention from everyone around the table. "They have strong, hard shells and remain immobile for their entire lives to one spot. Yet, within those shells is the soft core."

"The vigilante group was originally created to protect those who are precious to us, much like the hard shell of clams," Daemon, who sat next to Elena, added.

"And that's why I named it Vongola," Giotto concluded, smiling at Haru and Yamamoto. "Does it satisfy you?"

"Yes, it is!" Haru exclaimed happily. She and Yamamoto never knew that the foreign name would have such deep meaning before. Both felt bigger respect to these elders now.

"Thank you for answering, Giotto-san and everyone," Yamamoto said, before bowing politely (in which Haru followed the suite) and excused themselves in order to find the next interviewee.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**COMMERCIAL BREAK END**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"There he is! Kawahira-ojisan!"

Kawahira, the man with short silver hair, stopped eating his ramen for a moment to turn his head around. "Oh, isn't it the girl from Miura household. Do your parents like the house that they bought last month?"

"They do," Haru smiled once she stood close enough with the widower. "Ah, anyway! May Haru disturb Kawahira-ojisan for a while by asking you a question?"

"Hm? As long as it's nothing too personal," the man spoke, despite munching on his noodles. He was careful not to let the drip from the soup to dirty anything around him, though.

"Uhm… Haru doesn't know if this counted as a private question or not, but…" Haru looked at the cue card in her hand as she spoke, "**'** **How can you stay so fit when eating so much ramen? Is ramen a miracle diet food?'**"

"Yes it is."

The answer sounded so spontaneous, it was as if Kawahira didn't think too thoroughly about his answer. Haru and Yamamoto sweatdropped thanks to the respond. Their face was that of doubt, because, really, how could one say that ramen counted as a diet food?

As if he could read what they had in mind, the real estate agent quickly added, "In my case, that is. I have high metabolism so I can't really get fat."

"But you're still very healthy after eating all those ramen…" Yamamoto pointed out with a hint of amazement in his tone.

"Sometimes I ordered ramen with vegetables in it."

…

"Alright, that's answer the question!" Haru exclaimed aloud as she turned to look at the camera, though she added a quiet, doubtful "Haru thinks" at the end of her sentence.

"Then let's go to ask the last question… which is a question for Hibari," Yamamoto said.

The two of them looked at the performance stage, where Kikyou sang his character song right now. It seemed like Mukuro and Hibari had left the stage for a long time now. They were wondering where Hibari could be when a familiar voice called out for them.

"Haru! Yamamoto!"

Haru was the first to turn around and look at who called their names. "Oh… male producer-san!"

"It's Cielo! Cielo!" Cielo groaned, slightly annoyed because the brunette couldn't remember his name. He was having a hard time walking to their direction. Apparently, he was dragging something… or someone… behind him.

That someone, much to Yamamoto's delight, was Hibari.

"Oh, we were just wondering where did Hibari disappear to!" the ever so friendly Rain Guardian laughed happily. "Hibari, we have something to ask—"

"No," the prefect snapped before Yamamoto could complete his sentence. "I refuse to be asked anything."

Haru sighed. She knew Hibari would resist. When she ran the Haru's Haru Haru Dangerous Interview program, it took a few days of tight debate between the aloof Cloud Guardian and Reborn to get the first agreeing to appear in the aforementioned program. Even though the Asian-blood man didn't really give any distinct answers...

"You've sealed the deal with Shara. Surely you don't want to lick back your own spit?" Cielo reminded the tonfa wielder. He still wouldn't let go of Hibari's arm, no matter how much the raven-haired combatant struggled.

"It's okay, Hibari. It's just an easy question," his fellow Guardian smiled, looking at the last question on his cue card. "**'** **Where did you get his catchphrase "Kamikorosu" from'**. See? It's not anything too personal… I suppose, right?"

"Where I get that catchphrase from is none of your business," Hibari growled, trying to punch and kick Cielo in order to make the latter let go of his arm, although his attempt was futile, for the male producer miraculously able to dodge his attacks.

"It's because he lived as a carnivore within a den of carnivores when he was young."

The four turned to see Fon, with a smile that contrasted Hibari's scowl, approaching them. "Because you think that carnivores are identical with sharp fangs, which they use to beat their preys down, correct, Kyou? It's rather ironic, you know, what's with the meaning of your name and all that…"

"Your comment is not needed, Fon," Hibari snarled in annoyance. Honestly, why did the Chinese man appeared all of sudden and told them their secret? He wanted to bite him to death. Now only if Cielo would let him go…

"I'm sorry if you're upset because of that," Fon chuckled, amused to see the feral look on the younger man's face. "I came here to deliver a message from the female producer. She said that she had prepared the money and a table full of Jiangsu cuisine, as you requested."

Hearing the mention of the Chinese foods, Hibari suddenly went calm. Cielo, sensing that right now the young dictator wouldn't cause any troubles to anyone, loosen his grip, allowing Hibari to leave the area. Fon bowed politely to Cielo, Haru, and Yamamoto before he followed the younger version of him. The three watched until Fon and Hibari disappeared out of their sight, before they looked at each other and eventually letting out a relieved sigh.

"And that's all for the special program!" Haru said, facing the camera. "It sure was fun asking people like this… we got to cover up things that we haven't cover up in Haru's Haru Haru Dangerous Interview!"

"And my job is done here," Yamamoto smiled brightly, as if a heavy burden had been lifted off his shoulders. He glanced at Cielo, who was still standing by their side. "Should we do the closing now?"

The male producer nodded affirmatively. "Please do."

"Then it's time to say good bye!" the auburn haired girl cheered. She made a V-sign with her fingers as she continued, "Thank you for your attention, everyone!"

"See you again in the next Reborn! Awards! … or better yet, in other films that we starred in!" Yamamoto laughed airily.

"Ciaossu~!"

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**FIN**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Shara: **Aaaaaaaaaaannnd we're done!

**Cielo: **Thank you for reading this far!

**Shara: **Kudos to you who doesn't get bored for reading this super long chapter!

**Cielo: **We hope that it satisfies those who are waiting for an update.

**Shara: **Yeah... I admit that it's really tiring. But it's fun. And you guys love it. So I shouldn't complain.

**Cielo: **We don't want to do it again next year, though. Final exams and all that...

**Shara: **Yeah... also, I think I really should give proper credits for everyone... the readers, and also the people from whom we got all references to work on the chapters...

**Cielo: **Maybe we should add that when we get these chapters beta'd.

**Shara: **Good idea. Do that for me.

**Cielo: **... Belated Merry Christmas to everyone. Maybe you can treat this update as a late Christmas presents from us.

**Shara: **And Happy New Year!

**Cielo: **I guess that's all, then.

**Shara: **Yep. See you again!


End file.
